


K/DA - Akali the traitor

by Allnight9



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Balls Growth, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futadom, Futanari, Impregnation, Inflation, Large Balls, Large Cock, Mind Break, Other, Rape, Stomach Bulge, Threesome - F/F/F, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 54,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allnight9/pseuds/Allnight9
Summary: Futa Ahri/Kai'sa X Fem Akali threesome.Futa Eve X Fem Akali in later chapters.Akali helped out true damage by participating in their first song, however her ordinary band-members of K/DA ain't happy about the 5 month long absent, and therefore decide to punish Akali for ruining their reputation.(actually they wanted to fuck her for a while now, that's just an excuse to finally fuck her)mind break, rape, inflation, balls growth, large cock, ahegao, futa x femaleChapter 2-3 out now! January 13, 2021
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

This story takes places BEFORE the new album releases. It's right after Akali made a song with "true damage" and returns to her original K/DA band.  
  
Ahri: I don't care about how reluctant and kind she sounded in the tweet in the K/DA twitter account. Her personality in this story is just like it should be: diva, cocky, “perfect”, superior, narcissistic. She takes whatever she wants, whenever she wants.  
Kai'sa: chilling, cool, ass-addict. Doesn't really care about much stuff as long as she gets to worship asses.  
Evelynn: extremely calm. Soft and kind shell, yet extremely insane, psychopathic, sadistic core. She's apathetic to other people's lives as long as she has her fun.  
Akali: doesn't matter. Her personality is gone anyway after this story.  
  
_____  
  
"Hey girls, I am back" the rapper of the group said in a blank tone as she entered the "chilling-room" of KD/A's ridiculously large manor while chewing loudly on her bubble-gum, blowing a big bubble and letting it pop afterwards.  
  
For Akali the few months-long absence wasn't a big deal. Just like the rest of her life. Or at least she made it look like it didn't matter for her to show of her life-style. She was acting relaxed and cool about everything.  
  
She was gone for many months after helping out the new created band "True Damage" by being featured in their first song, and now she was back. She already wore the new designed outfit, that they will need for their new "ALL OUT" album. A complete overhaul of their old designed outfits. A few things stayed the same, yet the color and style changed drastically.  
  
The design was - just like the previous outfit - " _**revealing** _ ".  
  
Just like her old outfit, she wore a (too tiny) jacket that only went down to her under-boobs and revealed her front-side. The only difference it had to the previous design was the different color and a few other details like material.  
  
it's intention was clear: reveal as much as possible.  
Under her jacket, Akali wore some kind of metallic-blue sports-bra which had a low neckline that showed off a bit of her modest breasts. Further down was the most important detail about Akali, and - of course - it was also bare to see and astonish. And that was her perfectly trained abs. She might not have the biggest tits, or the juiciest ass, but she made up for it by showing off how often and well she cares about exercise. Her slender, not-so-endowed body did not matter in face of her well-trained and good-proportioned abs, and also her well-trained back.

Why the fuck am I even explaining this shit. Do me and yourself a favor and look up some pictures in google or something to better visualize their new looks.  
Just type "KDA All-out Akali/Evelynn/Kai'sa/Ahri”. Google all of them, because everyone will appear in this story :) (even if one will appear a few chapters later).  
  
And please do it. it's better to visualize future stuff. They look hot as hell.  
  
___  
  
"yeah we can clearly see it." Ahri, the founder and lead vocalist replied in a pissed tone, while chilling on the couch with her phone in her hand.  
  
"damn... you're fired up. Did something happen?" Akali asked, yet her tone once again showed carelessness, while she sat down on other end of the ridiculously large (and expansive (and soon cum-covered)) couch and then pulled out her phone as well to look up some comments on her social media page.  
  
The fox-girl averted her gaze off her phone to look at the side towards Akali with an expression of restrained anger and disbelief. The diva just couldn't realize how chillingly Akali took the 5 month-long absence as if it wasn't a big deal.  
  
Then she looked towards Kai'sa - the dancer of the group - who sat on an armchair and she was also showing some kind of speechlessness at Akali's words.  
  
Ahri's expression told something like: "is this bitch for real?".  
Kai'sa, who also averted her gaze off her phone when Akali said that, gave Ahri a similar expression of disbelief: "yeah I guess she is..."  
  
Once Ahri got her non-verbal confirmation, she put her phone down and stood up to walk towards Akali and stand in front of her with crossed arms.  
  
Akali directed her gaze up towards Ahri, while the fox-girl just stood there as if she insisted on Akali talking up.  
"is something the matter...?" the rapper asked confused, and the first and fast reply she got was a hand that crashed onto her own that smacked her mobile phone out of her grip. To her demise the phone bounced perfectly off the couch and then right on the ground.  
Any hope of a survived fall was cut short when she heard a shattering sound.  
  
"HEY! what the hell is wrong with you?! I bought it just 1 month ago!" she asked furiously.  
"What is wrong with  _**ME** _ ?!" Ahri spoke up in narcissistic disbelief, like a diva would do.  
"You heard her Kai?!" she said and looked over her shoulder to Kai "She asked what's wrong with  _**ME** _ ."  
"What...? I don't remember harming you in some way, I just arrived this morning."  
"No shit,  _**bitch** _ . you didn't harm me. You harmed the whole band for 5 long fucking months by abandoning us for that stupid new-comer band. Do you even know how much our image suffered while you were earning money with them?!"  
"w-what?! But that's not my fault! the manager told me I could-"  
"FUCK THE MANAGER! I am the founder, I build this all up. That stupid retard can suck my dick!"  
"dick?" Akali asked herself, but Ahri kept talking.  
"you didn't ask us shit, and just left. We couldn't make any new songs because our " _oh-so-good_ " rapper left for 5 freaking months. Our earnings dropped, our social media followers left and the worst part of it all: we didn't release any songs for 5 months. How can  _**YOU** _ , out of all people here, be so selfish and leave us?!"  
"hey, but-"  
"OH SHUT UP! You already had it easier than the rest of us. All you had to do was dance, sing and show the fans your hot smoking body while we had to suppress our urges. You will never know how that feels! Every day, NO! every fucking hour we had to fuck, fuck and fuck so that it wont pop out in stage while you relaxed and chilled and even abandoned us! And that wasn't even the worst fucking part. You have no idea how hard is to stay calm while looking at all those hot teeny fans. Hell... They weren't even the problem...  
you and your ridiculously ripe, trained, bombshell body... all the while you danced just a few meters in front of us..." the fox-girl's voice grew lower as she said that, full with lust as she reminded herself of the last time they danced together on stage.  
  
"w- what are you talking ab-"  
"and that for  **one. fucking. Hour** .” her anger returned “I needed to look at your body for 1 long hour without being able to do anything with it. I couldn't even focus on the performance anymore near the last 5 minutes because of you. Near the end the only thing that was swimming in my mind was spearing you on the ground, yank down your stupidly tight leggings and ram you full with dick while making you cry out like the slut you present to be. The mere thought of making you cry in front of all our fans made me so damn  **hard** ~. Ahhhh~" she groaned out and reached down with her hand under her dress and rub against her inner thigh to calm " _it_ " down.  
  
"even now..." she groaned out, her angry voice faded as her lust corrupted her mind "even know I have the urge to do just that..." she added and looked down at Akali like a predator would do to its prey. But Akali was just dumbstruck. Her mouth wide agape as she couldn't process all the hate that was directed at her. And especially one thing kept swimming inside of her mind:  
" **what do you mean with dick?!** "  
"GRRRRR" she growled while opening her juicy pink lips to reveal her canine teeth "Are you retarded or are you just pretending it!?" rage fueled her voice once again at Akali's (justified) question.  
"didn't you hear what I just said?! What the hell do you think did we do with all the fans backstage after every concert?! sign them autographs like you do?! PFFF! SURE! As if we had any bit of dignity and restraint left after being exposed to your fine body for 1 fucking hour."  
"wait- did you-"  
"don't play stupid now slut. Of course we did. Don't tell me your taking offense at that. Why the hell do you think we had more and more pregnant girls in out concerts over the years? huh?"  
"w-what?! you-"  
"yes we fucking did, and it was all your fault. How were we supposed to calm down after seeing a sexy body like yours? It ended up like a fucking orgy. Girl after girl entered the room and got fucked but not A SINGLE ONE managed to satisfy the urges we had when seeing your sexy body dance around on stage. We suppressed it... day after day, month after month, year after YEAR. We spared your stupid bimbo body and instead of thanking us in some way for not turning you into our personal fucktoy, you decide to abandon us and join that shity true damage band for 5 months?! How often did you suck their dicks? huh? 10, 100, 1000 times? It won't surprise me at all"  
"I- I didn't suck any dick!!!"  
"ohhhh... you did not?" Ahri put on faked surprise "did you offer your ass or cunt then?"  
"chill the fuck out!" Akali got mad now as well. She thought that she was not to blame for such silly stuff and she did not even know whether this was a prank or not, but she did not like it at all when others think of her as a slut. "I am a virgin! I never did anything like th-"  
"a virgin you say?!" the diva interrupted her once again "how the hell am I supposed to believe that, when your walking around like a literal  _**bitch** _ all the time, huh?!"  
"We were literally wearing the same clothes! It's an order from the manager! I never fucked someone for fucks s-"  
"you know what, How about we test that out then, huh? see if you're a virgin or not. What do you think. do you believe her...  **Kai** ?" she asked and directed her gaze at the dancer of the group, who seemed too lost on the screen of her smartphone, but she picked up every single detail of the conversation...  
  
Akali looked at Kai'sa as well, in hope that at least she would join her and agree that Ahri is overreacting. Kai stood up from her armchair, and walked right next to Ahri, Akali almost felt like they were surrounding here. With her on the couch and both girls above her with crossed arms and smug expressions, she had a feeling she was in danger. And she truly was.  
"I don't believe her either..." Kai finally spoke up to join the conversation. "... and I would like to test it out as well" she added and her smirk grew.  
"I thought so. This bitch probably fucked her way to the top... I guess its settled then," Ahri declared and she reached down under her dress once again to rub against her inner thigh "two against one, bitch".  
  
Akali's expression turned to fear. She felt like she was in a complete disadvantage here with both girls towering over her while she sat on the couch.  
  
"w-what are you girls doing... You- you don't really have...?" she didn't dare to speak out that word... her eyes darted up towards the 2 girls in fear, yet the ever-growing smirk of them was answer enough.  
"n-NO! I don't think that's right! W- where's Evelynn?! She could surely-" she panicked and tried to stand up, but before she could find solid ground, Kai'sa put one hand on Akali's left shoulder and Ahri put one hand on her right shoulder, and then both girls pushed her down at the same time, forcing her to sit on place.  
  
"thrust me... you don't want Eve to find out about this."  
Kai only chuckled at that:" nop... you definitely don't... She was pissed the most after all."  
"oh yeah she was... I clearly remember how much she raged for a few days after she found out. *SIGH*... the poor innocent girls..."  
Akali only gulped down and a question came up immediately. "w-what girls....?"  
"ahh... it's nothing... It was truly sad. I knew her for long, but never have I seen her so angry and furious.. She's really good at keeping her cool, but on this week... I remember exactly how much she hissed and screeched about not getting a taste of your divine body.  
She always pondered about being the first one to take you, she waited until the very last concert of our world-tour was done. And when the day finally came... you were gone.  
5 damn months. Poor Eve... I really respected her restraint, but I don't think she will be waiting any longer once she finds out that you're here. Which means... that we should start as quick as possible..."  
"I agree..." Kai'sa added and reached down with her hand as well. Compared to the noise of rubbing against her thigh like Ahri did before, this noise was a new one: Akali heard Ahri fidgeting around on her hot pants but due to the long dress obscuring her view it was all hidden. She could only HEAR the sound of a zipper...  
  
  
Akali was forced to crane her head upwards all the time because the girls didn't allow her to stand up. But now with Ahri fidgeting around her crotch, she was curious and looked straight forward towards the girl's crotch. However, as already mentioned, on Ahri she couldn't see anything.  
  
But there was another girl right next to the fox, and that girl was also reaching down and picking up Akali's attention. And when the rapper finally took a glimpse to Kai, her mouth stood wide agape in disbelief as if she froze in place.  
  
After all, Kai'sa did not wear a dress like Ahri did. And she did not even wear any normal trousers. Just like she did on her previous costume, she wore extremely, skin-tight leggings. And that leggings was supposed to be flat as a board around her crotch... If she were a normal girl of course.  
When Akali looked at it, she immediately realized that "flat" was definitely something else compared to what she just saw.  
  
She wouldn't be able to see  _**it** _ on Ahri even if she wanted to.  
But on Kai'sa... On Kai'sa she could see it even if she  **DIDN'T** want to. As she looked at Kai'sas crotch, a thought came up in her mind... If Ahri was as stacked as Kai'sa was in front of her very eyes, then Akali would understand why the fox girl rubbed down against her inner thigh earlier instead of on her crotch. Because that thing on Kai'sas leggings was fucking  **massive** .  
  
Many questions came up in her mind...  
"is that possible?"  
"did they always had this thing?"  
"was all true, that Ahri said?"  
"how didn't I notice it in those last few years ?!"  
"are they maybe just joking?" (no they were definitely not).  
And the biggest question that came up in her mind was:  
**"Are those things real?"**

They are real.  
  
Kai'sa is known for her long slender legs, however her thighs were juicy and had the perfect amount of fat on them, which aided to pronounce her juicy teenage bubble butt. This was necessary of course, if you want to become a dancer. She knew as well, that not only dance-moves mattered, which is the reason most of her workout training is all about her butt.  
  
problem was, that even though Kai'sas thighs were juicy and had a plenty amount of fat on them, the cock was still clearly visible. That massive tenting trouser-snake was clear as day in front of Akali's eyes. And since Kai'sa wore leggings that reached all the way up to her navel, that bulge was even more visible than it would with a normal leggings. There was clearly a massive thing growing out of the middle of her crotch and snaking its way almost halfway down her left inner thigh, looking like she was hiding a over proportioned banana in there.  
  
Another question rose inside of her. How did Kai'sa manage to hide this thing when she always wore leggings on stage? She wore those tight things on every single concert, so why didn't Akali notice? Was she too focused on the performance? She couldn't tell and the question was kicked out of her mind just as quick as it came up, because the thing started moving. She damn hoped it didn't but it fucking did.  
It started with a slow pulse that intensified to monstrous delayed THROBBS. She could see the outline perfectly... Her outfit was made to contain her legs, but not a fucking cock. And the sight in front of her was evidence. It wasn't like that there was air in between the small area of the sides of her massive girl-dick and her legs. The way her leggings covered and tightened around every single nook and cranny of her legs, the same way did her leggings spread and stretch around her cock. It was so tight even, that Akali heard stretching, almost tearing noises whenever her cock gave a hefty throb. That thing was crying for release. Just like a slumbering - or in this case - a caged beast. A beast that is about to awaken, indicated by the slowly rising veins that were so damn big, that even they were bulging out of the material and were visible for Akali.  
  
If Akali did not realize it earlier, then she did now. No banana was able to throb and no banana was able to grow pulsing pinky-thick veins that adorned its surface in every possible direction. Only a cock, a massive one at that, was capable of that. And only those different lined veins were able to awake such a cock. You almost felt pity looking at it, how it throbbed in pain and protest to get freed.  
  
But it didn't have to wait any longer because it's owner was already on her way to release it.  
Kai'sas hand slid through the hem around her navel and snaked its way down. Akali could clearly see every single digit that reached down lower and lower... towards the bulge, starting on her crotch.  
  
"Nghhh~ come here big boy" Kai groaned as she formed her hand to an O, or more like a C considering the thickness of her shaft, before she encompassed it around the very base. And then she started pulling it upwards.  
The space was small, which restricted her movements, but she still managed to pull it upwards, yet not without groans or grunts.  
  
With her arm and her hands in her leggings, Akali could not see much around her crotch area, but she knew that Kai'sa was successful, because the tip of the shaft halfway down her thigh disappeared and rose upwards. Kai pulled it further upwards with her hand, and soon started to hiss at the painful sensation. her leggings was just too short and it forced her cock to bent in half. She was damn lucky that it wasn't erect yet, else it would cause her to cry out in pain probably.  
"NGHHHH~ SHIT! I fucking hate this stupid tight clothes. They should design something more loose."  
  
Ahri only chuckled, while Kai kept struggling. Akali saw the bulge slowly vanishing further up, and Kai'sas hand was already close to reaching her hem, until it finally happened: a little bit of her cock flesh saw the light. She managed to pull her shaft all the way up to the hem around her navel, and a little bit of the folded cock flesh was visible in the open. yet a little bit of it's upper end was still in her trousers.  
"ah I got it now, I think" she groaned before she pulled more and more out of it. Akali looked with wide eyes how more of that cock got exposed into the open. it didn't look like much yet, but you had to consider that Kai'sas leggings reached all the way up to her navel, which meant that probably half of that shaft was still hidden behind it. It was a lot larger, and Akali will realize that too once Kai'sa decided to fully remove her leggings. But for now she just wanted to free its head while Akali just gawked at it without emitting a noise, until *SMACK* something else picked up her attention. Not in the way she wished however. The broad shaft smacked right against her cheek and was prodding against her face all the way up to her forehead where it's large cock head rested.  
  
  
And it remained there. Ahri wanted that Akali witnessed how her cock yearned for that girl, and the best way to do that was letting both get more acquainted with each others first. Akali was so mesmerized watching Kai'sa struggling to pull her dick out, that she almost forgot about Ahri, who did not need as long as Kai'sa. This was one of the few moments in which Ahri was glad that she insisted on a zipper for her hot-pants, and it came in handy now perfectly.  
  
it hit Akali with surprise and lured out a cute squeak of the girl. She could feel the massive shaft lightly throbbing on her face. The warmth of that shaft slowly rose in temperature and even made itself notice on Akali's skin.  
"MNghh~ you better hurry up Kai. I don't think i can hold myself ba-" *SMACK*  
"hehehe" Ahri chuckled delighted "never mind that". Now there were 2 dicks on Akali's face.  
"UHHHH~ it feels so good to let it get some fresh air. This thing is killing me... How long has it been that we fucked a girl?"  
"ehhh... about 1 hour ago"  
"Oh.... well, felt like a few days for me to be honest. But whatever, that skin is so damn soft." she praised and gripped her cock around the base to rub it around Akali's left face-half.  
"yeah, you're right about that... Didn't have material like that for years..." Ahri added and did the same. They rubbed both their cocks on Akali's face in a shameless way, and the poor rapper was still too dumbstruck to even realize it. Their shafts were big enough to reach up to her eyes, which forced the girl to close them. They were so big that both meat sticks together covered more than half of her face. It kept going for about half a minute, before they both pulled their dicks up at the same time and directed it towards the ceiling. Akali finally saw light again, or could have if the 2 girls wouldn't cast a shadow over her still. She opened her eyes and watched how both girls shamelessly stroked their dicks up and down, not quite representing the authoritative and fine attitude that they pretend to be on stage...  
  
her eyes scanned their shafts from bot to top, the many veins, the wide urethra on the underside, her dumbstruck gaze followed that 8 inches long cock all the way and passed too many veins to count until her eyes stopped at the very bottom of that shaft: the cleft of their dicks and balls. However their 2 testicles were hidden. Both dickgirls pulled their trousers down so their cocks were freed. Their balls, and their large size were a mystery. A mystery that Akali could not give less fucks about because her eyes were completely focused on those shafts; those 8 inches long, equally pale looking shafts.  
  
"h-how... is is this possible..? how are they... how are they so....  **big** ?!"  
"big you say~" she chuckled "well-... HEY!" *SMACK* Ahri stopped jerking off for a second to take a swing with her dick and smack it right onto Akali's cheek.  
"eyes up here when I am talking, little girl" Ahri said in a daring tone, and Akali obeyed. With a hand on her reddened cheek, she craned her head back and looked up towards the 2 smirking girls.  
"good..." Ahri said in a sultry tone "well, as I said...  _**you think that's big?** _ bigger than any of the cocks you sucked already?"  
"w-what? n-no I didn't-" Akali protested a little perplexed  
"bigger than the manager's that you probably sucked to be a part of our band?"  
"w- NO! I- I DIDN'T DO ANY-"  
"even bigger than the dicks you sucked at true damage?" Kai added with a smirk, and it made Akali rage.  
"I FUCKING SAID I DIDN'T SUCK AN- *SMACK*"  
"tsk-tsk-tsk-tsk" Ahri rebuked and shock her head from side to side in dismay, " _**watch your language** _ ."  
"I won't watch shit! LET ME GO!" Akali lost it and shouted out, and while doing so she asked herself why she didn't try that a few minutes earlier. Before they smacked their dicks on her head, or before Ahri insulted her when she came in. She was a human just like they were. And no human being should get treated like that. She just had to show them that she won't submit to them so easily. They were a band after all, and everyone should be equal!  
  
With anger fueling her thoughts, Akali tried once again to stand up, and this time she managed to do so. With both hands pushing the girls aside, she slipped past them and rushed towards the door.  
"I won't do shit for you sick bitches! I will talk to the manager, so that he- OUCH OUCH OUCH! STOP! MY HAIR!!!"  
  
Akali cried out when someone suddenly yanked at her ponytail from the back. She immediately shot her head back to counter the painful yank, but the girl was already yanking it down, which caused Akali to crane her head back further, and then stumble to the ground on her knees.  
"ARE YOU RETARDED!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I AM A PART OF THE GROUP JUST LI-" *SMACK*.  
  
At this point it was getting really repetitive, but it was non the less a painful sensation, when a cock slammed onto her cheek, yet Ahri thought it was funny.  
  
"who says that? huh? some of the guys in true damage, whose dicks you sucked? I am the fucking leader, and I decide what you can do and what you can't! And since you fucked up our reputation to push your own for 5 fucking months, you will have to make up for it. And I am afraid the only thing we will accept is your body." of course it was Ahri who spoke up. And of course it was the cockier fox-girl who also allowed herself to yank on Akali's freshly styled hair. And of course it was also her who rested her dick on Akali's face from behind her while talking up as if it was nothing special.  
  
"And if we want to fuck you, then we will fuck you. If we want you to blow our dicks before and after stage, then you will suck it. Even if one of us wants to pump a baby in your oven..." she paused and walked around, her hand still secured tightly around the ponytail before she stood in front of the reluctant girl and used her other hand to yank her cock to the side before she *SMACK* "THEN" *SMACK* "YOU" *SMACK* "WILL" *SMACK* "TAKE" *SMACK* "IT" *SMACK* "LIKE" *SMACK* "THE" *SMACK* "WHORE" *SMACK* "YOU" *SMACK* "ARE" * **SMACK** *, she accentuated each word with a cockslap on her cheeks, varying from left to right. She lifted her cock up skywards and smacked it right down on Akali's upturned face with the very last word. The many amount of smacks could be called ridiculous, but Ahri loved it non the less. It reminded her of the power she wielded.  
  
  
  
"now shut up, let me talk and let my dick rest on your face." Ahri said and exhaled in relief. The girl did shut up finally, but the reason wasn't respect or fear. Akali was just feeling dizzy, because her head got knocked to left and right every time which caused her brain to rattle in her skull. And since thinking was hard with a dizzy brain, her mind focused on something different, such as  **smelling** the cock in front, or more like on her face.  
  
And whether she wanted it or not. Whether she was a virgin and had no experience with dicks or not... she could not deny that something about this cock-smell was causing her body to heat up, especially her crotch-region. Something that should make her veins fuel with fire and rage... was making her feel good in a strange way. if she had to describe it, the word "thrilling" would fit best right now.  
  
"alright so where were we..." Ahri asked and rubbed her chin with one hand in thoughts, totally unimpressed of the situation as if she doesn't use a girl's face as a cock-cushion right now.  
"she said we were bi-"Kai tried to say, but:

"AH NOW I GOT IT! SHE SAID WERE BIG!" she shouted out and her cock throbbed instinctively in tandem with her outburst.  
"big..." Ahri said and let that word melt in her tongue until she looked down towards Akali, who was trying to look past the fat shaft laying squarely on her face, "... so you think our dicks are big? is that right?"  
Akali nodded.  
"so how do you feel about the fact that we are going to fuck you with our " _**big** _ " dicks?"  
Akali thought it was odd of her to ask something like that, but she replied non the less."I don't fucking like it..." she snarled back "it won't fucking fit, and I won't allow it!"  
"sure,sure. I don't think I have to tell you that you don't have a say in this matter. But let's get back to the "fit" part. What do you mean with it doesn't fit?" Ahri asked again, acting stupid, but Akali already feared that she planned something.  
"What I mean is... that it's too big for me, I guess? Like length, width. literally everything. I don't want to take something like this as my first. Hell, I especially don't want YOU to be my first."  
"oh my, hehe, already thinking about taking it into your cunt? I did not specify that we are fucking your pussy, you know?... but if you insist..."  
"wait- what?! then fucking don't! I- I can blow if yo-"  
"nope, you got me hooked on that idea, so no turning back now. But let's get to a different topic real quick... don't you... like... don't you feel something about my dick?"  
"w-what do you mean by that?" she asked a little perplexed.  
"well, just look at it, or even better! feel it!" Ahri said and started rotating her hips to let her  _**limp** _ dick rub against Akali's face, "doesn't it feel..." Ahri tried to help the girl out by starting the sentence.  
"... _**limp** _ ?" Akali asked and Ahri's mouth spread wide into a devious grin.  
" **BINGO** ~... so you probably know what that means, do you?"  
Akali had no fucking clue, after all she still was a virgin. "I don't... why the hell are talking like that actually?"  
  
" * **SIGH** *... whatever. I guess you will find out soon enough... Should we begin now Kai? How about we start with the usual?"  
"sure~" Kai replied and both girls bent down at the same time, before they both hooked 2 fingers around the hem of their trousers and yanked it down.  
  
Ahri's fell between her feet immediately, and she gracefully stepped out of them, Kai however was "struggling" a little.  
  
"NGHHH SHIT! WHY THE FUCK MUST THEY BE SO TIGHT!!!" she hissed as she tried to yank the leggings off her fat juicy ass. The hem was the tightest part of her leggings and it literally sunk inside of her bubble-butt, almost disappearing in the soft flesh. she yanked with much force, even jumped to pull the stupidly tight leggings down, but she only managed to lower down 1 centimeter at a time. Her bubbly ass wiggled with every jump and it would be a sight to behold for every man... if there wasn't that fat 8 inches long cock jumping in tandem with Kai'sas own jumps. She jumped and cursed like a maniac while her cock slang into every direction.  
  
The seconds passed by and it felt like an eternity. Ahri grew impatience and watched it all, just like Akali who looked more onto that jumping cock, though. But not for long. Ahri got enough and instead decided to smack her cock on Akali's head to let it rest there. The rapper felt truly stupid when ever she did hat. And it was even more stupid, because Ahri literally used her face as a cushion. She didn't even play around with it, tried to use her face for pleasure or any of that. She just placed it on her face, letting it throb on her head as if it was the most usual thing in the world while she kept looking at Kai'sa, who was still jumping around on her spot until she hit the halfway mark, the juiciest part of her ass "AHH SHIT! WHY! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I CAN'- AHHHHH! MY BALLS!" she suddenly cried out in pain as her balls were stuck inside of her leggings. She finally managed to yank it off her butt, but at a cost. That stupid piece of cloth didn't just slide past her balls, it literally yanked her whole damn sack with it. She felt how that stupid thing pulled on her sack painfully wide. With a growl of annoyance she pushed onto her 2 balls and then slowly pulled her leggings down until it was finally around her feet.  
"gosh... I will talk to that stupid manager. Either he gives me 10 more girls per day, or he will make this shit looser. And if not.. then I will cut a hole into it myself and walk around like that for everyone to see. Can't give more shits about this stupid cloth." she complained as she stepped out of it, not as graceful as the fox-girl, tho.  
  
After releasing a sigh of relief, Kai finally walked towards Akali and Ahri again.  
"about damn time..." the fox-girl said in an annoyed voice and lifted her fat cock off of Akali's head. She stepped aside to let Kai'sa stand right next to her, so both girls were towering in front of the kneeling rapper again. Akali craned her neck back and looked up at the 2 smirking girls with a resisting expression.  
"what do you plan now, huh?!"  
"ah... it's nothing special. We just want to get riled up a little before getting to the usual hardcore fuck. wanna know what you're playing with soon? look down slut" Ahri smirked.  
Akali craned her neck back down to look. It was nothing special actually. They both jerked their dicks off like they did before.  
"and? i already knew th-" she fell silence.  
"ahaha. quite the bright spark, ain't you?" Ahri chuckled amused when Akali was lost for words.

  
  
the rapper looked past the stroking dicks, further down towards the new attraction. She didn't lie when she said that she was a virgin and had no experience. But even with the lack of experience, she had the strange feeling that those balls were not normal. And she reasoned that thought with one mere experience: If guys had balls this big, then they would NEVER be able to hide them in their trousers. And since Akali had never seen balls bulging out of a guy's pants, something was horribly wrong with their fat sacks.  
  
Inside of their low hanging sacks were 2 massive, orange-sized nuts. Each of them clearly strained the scrotum more than should be allowed. Both fat balls were spreading that sack, and showed off a wide, round outline just in the same manner as Kai'sas leggings strained her legs and cock. 2 hairless balls, probably filled to the brim with cum, so large, that not even one single wrinkle was visible on one of those 4 nuts...  
"you have got to be kidding me..."  
And to show how fucking massive those 2 orbs really were, they had a great size comparison, because both girls used their free hands to encompass an orb around their hand, or more like they tried to. Even with a full palm grasped around one nut, they couldn't encompass it fully.  
  
But that wasn't their intention anyways. Both did, what they often did when they started fucking, and that was  
firstly: testing out how much cum they had stored.  
secondly: increasing the cum-production for the long fuck-session to come.  
  
And to achieve that both developed their own method, which they mastered over all the countless fucks they had. Ahri tested it by rubbing each finger tip against the surface with a little amount of pressure in circle-motions.  
"oh my, that doesn't happen really often... huhu, they already get to work without even touching. MNghhh~ I can even feel them vibrating...”  
"AH SHIT~ Y- NGHH~ YEAH... same by me..." Kai'sa groaned out. her method wasn't like Ahri's calm and gentle rubbing, which meant her groans and moans were not really “lady-like” compared to Ahri.  
  
In order to get riled up she thought that it was best to just grasp one fat orb as much as possible around one hand, and then squeeze it with all her might until the pleasure turns to pain, and then she would just let go and squeeze it again. Whether this was healthy or working was questionable. But she was the one that had fucked more than 100 girls, so she knows what she's doing.  
  
"damn~ they are so full and firm. I could start right away, if that big boy wouldn't take so damn long to wake up... well... shall we get them acquainted with her now?"  
  
"w-wait. just one- UHHHHHH~ more squeeze...." Kai sa moaned out "alright.. good to go."  
  
Poor Akali was so mesmerized with those massive cum tanks and the shameless way they played around with them, that she did not pick up any words. She only realized what would happen when Ahri placed a hand on the back of her skull and pulled her towards them while they took a step forward.  
  
"w-wait! what the fuck! stop! you have got to be- MNGhffffff~ MNFGGGGHHHHFFFF~"  
  
  
"MNGHHHH~ gosh. I never thought I would say this once in my life... but please keep talking. your voice makes by balls vibrate sooooo~ good." Ahri praised  
  
"MNGHHHHFFFF! NBGHHHFFFFF!"  
"I- NGHHH~ I can only agree... holy shit, keep going girl~" Kai added and the more Akali tried to speak up, the more the girls mashed her head against their 4 fat nuts. Kai'sa had a little bit more height than Ahri, which meant they did not come in their ways. Ahri and Kai'sa were actually really fine with it. Even if their balls or cocks touched each other, they did not care at all. They shared their food if necessary, their girls if necessary and by now it seems, even the band members if necessary.  
  
4 fat oranges were pushed squarely onto Akali's face and she couldn't see shit. her whole world was  **balls** right now. She tried to cry, beg and even push onto their thighs, but with Kai'sa holding the back of her right skull and Ahri the back of her left, she was getting overpowered. And each time she tried to free herself, the girls just decided to press their balls harder onto her face and pull her further into them. And then went so far that it seemed as if their testicles almost bent inwards due to the pressure they applied on Akali's face.  
  
The poor girl was even running short on air right now. She tried to breath with her mouth but the only thing she managed to do was sucking in a piece of ball-flesh, and whenever she tried to sniff in air, she only sniffed in some strange intoxicating odor, which made her feel more dizzy over the seconds. And to make it even worse, it was freaking hot. Their balls emitted a ridiculously large amount of heat which is probably caused by the many swimmers boiling inside their sacks, and it made her feel like she was in a sauna. The few strands of hair on her forehead that were not pulled together into a pony tail, were already sticking to her forehead due to sweat building up.  
  
Musk, pheromones, light, air, strength, it all went down, until her protesting push against the thighs of the girls relented and her muffled cries lost their force. And the dickgirls also picked it up due to the vibrations on their nuts growing weaker. Close to the end, when Akali felt like she might actually pass out in such an extreme shameless way: suffocated by literal testicles, Ahri and Kai'sa looked onto each other with a smirk and nodded to each others.  
  
And after that they pulled on Akali's hair and yanked her off their balls to give her some free air. Akali literally swallowed the air into her lungs and breathed heavily. Both girls waited patiently so that she could catch her breath. her swimming vision slowly returned and she looked up at the 2 girls who smirked down deviously: "and... what do you think of our little swimmers? Smells good, right?"  
  
"f.. fuck you..." she uttered and instead of pissing them off, she only amused them, because without further delay they both yanked Akali back into their testicles.  
  
"MNghh~ mind picking it up a notch?" Ahri asked  
"with pleasure~" Kai'sa replied and without shame both suddenly started to move their hips. Both rotated them in circling motions with their balls following suit. It grew even worse now. The musk and heat only intensified while both girls started to moan more often due to the new sensation.  
  
…  
  
And then she saw light again. Her head swayed from side to side now, her well-prepared make-up, the pink lipstick and the blue-silver mascara all smeared around her face in a slutty look, because they rubbed and mashed their balls around her face. And it was clear who was responsible for it, because some of that ruined make-up, that wasn't smeared all over her face,was also smeared on their balls.  
  
"what do you think off our little swimmers now?" they asked and smiled daringly.  
  
"p...p- piss off you cunts...." she uttered weakly.  
  
The response was once again a smirk and another head-yank towards their balls.  
  
The poor girl had nothing left anymore. She tried to hold onto that resilience, that piece of dignity that she had left as a human being. But those 2 girls above just played around with it like she was a fucking toy. And the worst part about it was, that they are fucking winning. She had no strength to fight back, and her resilience was cracking with each sniff of that divine musk, which grew more intoxicating the hotter it got. And it didn't take long for the heat to create sweat. It was just the third ball-suffocation-set, yet the heat was already reaching a level which caused sweat to roll down their nuts and Akali's face before it all dropped down off her chin or off the bottom of the girls' balls.  
  
…  
  
And then she saw light again.  
  
her head swayed, her vision swam, her whole face was spit-shined with ball-sweat and her blue eyes were glassy, almost looking unfocused.  
  
"what do you think of our little swimmers?"  
  
"I... I... I don't know...."  
  
"not enough." Ahri said and they both yanked her back onto their testicles.  
  
This was going pretty bad right now. Akali did not know what she was doing or thinking right now. it felt like that musk was burning away her brain cells and therefore it also tried to wipe away her rational thoughts that told her to escape this situation as quickly as possible before something bad could happen. Her whole head felt blank, as if her brain was starting to melt, and at this point she tried to reason that weakening resilience with Ahri using her charm on her.  
(For those who don't play league, Ahri has an ability, in which she throws a “heart” at someone, and if it hits them, they get “charmed” for 1-2 seconds, unable to move.)  
  
But deep down she knew that it wasn't Ahri's charm... This ball-musk was just so fucking good. The more her rational thoughts disappeared, the more she started to think about what this smell could be compared with. strawberries? vanilla? moschus? she didn't know but it was so good... And her whole body was heating up as well, sweat was visible on her abs and it was this point where she started to realize that the burning feeling in her crotch came from her virgin pussy. Her now leaking virgin-pussy.

...

"what do you think of our little swimmers?"  
  
Akali's mind was so dizzy that she did not even realize that they yanked her back. Even though she could breath air, that musk was still deep in her brain. Her breath was also staying unsteady now due to the hot feeling in her body and especially her pussy. Both girls knew, that Akali could not sit upright on her own anymore. They were sure that if they let her hair go, the girl would stumble and fall to the sight, yet they wouldn't grant her that freedom. They couldn't play with her if she passes out after all. Akali knew it, too. she knew they won't let her go and that she is already too weak to even SIT upright. She knew they had full control over her. She knew that she couldn't protest if they decided to fuck her cunt this instant and pump a baby in her oven for sure thanks to their massive balls.  
  
She knew there was no way for her out of this and her dizzy brain started to tell her that it wouldn't be  **that** bad to give in and surrender...  
  
"o-ok...."  
Ok what?" Ahri asked with curious delight.  
"I.. I like your swimmers..."  
"ata girl... that wasn't so hard, right? but..." she looked to Kai'sa at the side "... shall we go for another round? just to be sure and just  **MAYBE** because it feels good?"  
"can't say no to something like that..." Kai'sa smiled and they both yanked her head back to their balls for one last time.  
  
She was exposed to it another time. That musk crept its way through her skull and into her brain cells to erase them and replace them with different thoughts, or so it felt to her, because the more she sniffed in, the emptier her skull felt over time. It was hard to describe for herself, yet it felt like as if her thoughts started to vanish. And the more they vanished, the more her entire being focused on more important things in life. Such as sniffing in the intoxicating musk of her 2 dick-wielding band-mates. It would be really nice to know what would happen to a girl if Ahri and Kai'sa decided to do just that for a few hours straight. Would their be a limit to the effect of the musk? Could the victim be called human after they were done, due to the IQ sinking lower than 10?  
  
The answer was unclear and it will stay unclear because Akali did something that made Ahri shriek out in pleasure. The diva that always held her cocky and leader-like composure let out a cute squeak that revealed her real singing voice when a warm tongue suddenly lapped on one of her balls. She shrieked and yanked Akali away at the sudden divine touch.  
  
"what's the matter? it didn't seem like she would faint already." Kai'sa asked, curious why Ahri pulled back already.  
  
"this bitch licked on my ball."  
"w-what?! no way! let me try!" Kai'sa said eagerly and yanked Akali's mouth towards one of her balls.  
  
...  
...  
...  
  
*LICK*  
"OH FUCK! YOUR RIGHT!” she shrieked as well and pulled away. “Alright, she's ready don't you think?" Kai asked.  
"more ready than ever..." Ahri added, still a little surprised by the sudden lick before she changed her grip onto Akali's pony tail again and hauled her up and lead her her onto the couch. With nothing to support her, Akali immediately stumbled back, gladly landing on the back of the couch instead of forward on the ground.  
  
They both stood in front of the dizzy girl, stroking their dicks and looked at their prey. Her loose jacket was fitting even better to her slutty face now. One sleeve of it already hanging lower than the other, messed up just like her ruined make-up and probably also her ruined mind.  
  
"what a weak bitch...look. she fucking wet herself" Ahri said and pointed towards the wet taint on Akali's crotch.  
  
"damn... what a fcking slut. And she says shes a virgin? TSK! HEY!" Kai'sa leaned over and shouted right in front of Akali's unfocused face but no reaction came. She reached forward towards one of Akali's half lidded eyes and lifted one lid up with a finger to look at those unfocused blue pupils...  
"shit... I think she's cock-drunk... or ball-drunk... or musk-drunk, I don't know."  
  
"SIGH... again? gosh, these girls these days can't take anything.... step aside... I will wake her up." Ahri announced and Kai took one step to the side.  
  
The fox girl took one step forward and shifted her hips forward. she stopped stroking her cock and held it at the base before leaning it to the side and lining its broadside up with Akali's cheek, then she slowly pulled it away and lined it up again like a gold club "one...." then again "two...." then again "thr-"  
"WAIT! WAIIITTT!" Kai sa shouted out and made Ahri jump.  
  
"holy shit. WHAT?!"  
"shouldn't we take a picture first? you know, to remember this moment..."  
*SIGH* "you're right..." she added, the sudden outburst of Kai'sa already out of her mind as a great idea overcame her mind.  
  
"ahaha, I think I have a funny idea..." she chuckled deviously and Kai looked forward to hear it. After all Ahri had a lot of sick ideas inside her mind...  
  
with a little bit of fidgeting around and taking a few test snaps, their picture(s) were finally complete.  
  
...  
  
"and...." *CLICK* "...sent, hehe"  
"man... you're really coming up with strange ideas Ahri, you know that?"  
"hehe, well at least they give us tons of likes, right? and I think this will give both of us the same amount of attention" she smirked eagerly and looked at the picture on her newly posted only-fans site.  
  
"definitely..." Kai confirmed and looked at her picture as well.  
  
Both girls made, or tried to create a POV pic. They wanted their boobs on the bottom of the pic, their massive, (just to let you know ->) now  **erect** , vein-riddled cocks at the very middle, going from the very bottom of the picture at their crotches all the way up the the top of the picture with one special girl next to it.  
  
Ahri was on the left so her cock was to the  **left** of Akali. She pushed her erect shaft down with one finger on the top of its base so that she could press the broad side of it against Akali's cheek and push it inwards in a lewd way. Key to this picture was, that only HALF of Akali's face should be visible on her screen.  
  
And that's were Kai'sa comes in now.  
  
Equally to Ahri, sadly with much smaller, almost not visible tits on the bottom, her equally veiny monster-shaft was reaching all the way from the bottom of the screen to the top.  
And of course it was pressing onto the right half of Akali's cute, and broken face.  
  
Combined they both sandwiched their teammates face in between their 2 fat 12 inch dicks.  
  
And the best part, so Ahri thought, was the name, which she came up. And she was more proud than ashamed about it.  
  
her picture said: "traitor-sandwich No. 1. Check out Kai's account for No.2 ;)"  
  
Kai's picture said: "traitor-sandwich No.2. Check out Ahri's account for No.1 :)"  
  
It was truly unnecessary, because it had nothing to do with fucking Akali, but Kai'sa and Ahri enjoyed those little amount of variety, and it gave them more followers...  
And I thought it was a good idea to write as well :).

"Alright now. that was fun, but let's get to it now... or my dick will fall limp again" she said and immediately stepped forth again towards Akali, before she lined her cock up, pulled it to the side and lined it up again "one..." then again "two..." then again "three..." then again  
"and...  **GO** !"  
  
***SMACK***

a direct hit. Or more like a critical one. that cock-slap hit Akali so hard that her whole body was torn to the side, almost falling over. Her cheek had a fat dark-red cock-imprint on it, but the best part was: Akali finally woke up. Her death eyes focused, her hand reached towards the cheek instinctively to nurse it as she tried to understand where she was right now. Even a tear dropped down one eye at the stinging pain. But Ahri was already there to help her out.  
  
"here my girl, a little drug to get you riled up" she smirked and Akali suddenly felt something pressing against her nose. Her eyes squinted down to look at what was prodding against it, what could be big and wide enough to prod against both of her nose-holes at once?" *SNIFF*  
  
oh yeah. that ting was. Her eyes that were squinted down at the very bottom of her sockets rocketed up in a split second to the very top of their sockets after she smelled the  **richest** ,  **pungent** , most  **intoxicating** musk so far. And the source of that musk leaked right through Ahri's finger-thick piss-slit. And it was just the pre-cum.  
  
"I think you overdid it..." Kai'sa said concerned  
"ah shit... I still can't believe how fucking strong the effect on girls is... HEY!" she cried out and smacked her broad shaft against Akali's cheeks to wake her up.

"WAKE UP SLUT! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! EVELYNN MIGHT SEE THE PICTURES SOONER OR LATER!" she shouted and smacked that shaft from left to right against her cheek, but this time the rapper did not wake up.  
"Aww shit... I think she left us..." Ahri said, not as dismayed as should be the case.  
"hmmm... not entirely... you know there's that one thing that I read in the internet, ever heard of "reverse psychology" or something? If we intensify the amount of pre that she smells to a certain level it could get the opposite effect. So instead of making her blank out, it will wake her up."  
"ehh... are you sure you didn't misunderstood the meaning of that? I never heard of it, but that shit sounds pretty unreal to me."  
"well we can try at least... It won't get worse than this, you know." she declared, and she was obviously wrong. It could get worse than this.  
"yeah, you're right. So what's the plan?"  
"hehe" Kai'sa chuckled delighted "instead of letting her smell 1 pre-cum covered piss-slit, we let her smell 2. easy, right?"  
"I guess..." Ahri shrugged and pushed her cockhead down. Without even communicating, both girls stepped to the side in order to stand diagonally in front of Akali. They both knew that their cocks were too freaking massive for Akali's pin-point nose, so this way they wouldn't come in each others way.  
"ready when you are" Ahri said while pointing her stiff cock close to Akali's face.  
"alright" Kai said and did the same on the right side: "3...2...1...GO"  
  
both girls stepped forward pressed their fat cock heads on each of her nostril at the same time. It was perfectly similar. As if they had done this a few thousand times already with a lot of different girls...  
  
considering the length, and width of their shafts, they should be hart to handle, but both girls showed their experience with wielding their dicks by pressing their cock heads against her nostrils so perfectly and precise, that they managed to hit it on their first try. But not only that. Both girls wanted her to get the best, richest taste of their musky cum. And to achieve that they needed both their piss-slits to be directly on the very apex of each nostril. And they succeeded. Their finger-thick slits were perfectly obscured, pushing right against, almost inside her nostrils. Their fat virile testicles released steady drops of pre cum, it flew right into Akali's nose.  
  
While Ahri held Akali's head so that she couldn't move away, Kai used her free hand to reach down to the rapper's chin, and push it up, so that she couldn't breath in air through her mouth. After all they needed to reach a certain level to success, and they might be able to reach that level by forcing Akali to only breath in their musky cum with her nose. And when her slumbering brain decided it needs air, the only thing she would breath in would be 100% girlcock-musk.  
  
And when the sniff of “air” finally came, both girls felt it. The desperate attempt to suck in air into her nose only managed to pull on their fat cocks. As wide as their cockheads were, there was no single space left for air to enter.  
  
With her mouth shut close and her nose blocked by cocks, Akali's system started kicking in. Her rolled over eyes rolled down to wide eyed constricted pupils as she stared forth and up in panic towards the 2 girls.  
"hehe~" Kai gave Ahri a winning smirk "I told you she will-"  
*SNIFF*  
"NGHHHHHH~~~~" Akali moaned, and even with her mouth shut, Ahri and Kai could hear that blissful tone coming out of the girl. Akali's eyes rolled up immediately as she now was forced to sniff in not only 1, but 2 musky cock-heads and that without any single bit of oxygen.  
  
Her whole body squirmed around as she tried to breath in air. The desperation forced her to take another, deeper sniff, that caused her whole body to tremble, until her system decided it would try again, and then with another sniff, Akali's sitting ass jumped off the couch. Her crotch lifted up as her muscles tensed, her rolled over eyes rolled further up until they only showed white as an orgasm assaulted the girl's mind. Both girls craned their heads to the side to look past their massive shafts at the slightly lifted crotch of Akali and saw with a faint hint of surprise in their eyes, how the already wet stain above her pussy grew wider and wider.  
  
"damn that's a first-timer for me." Ahri said, as she saw how Akali came right just now.  
"well, that was not the intended outcome.... but at least we know that the smell of our cum can make girls squirt, right?"  
"ehhh. I guess. yea..." Ahri replied, not really bothered about it at all.  
  
And it was a first-timer for Akali as well. Her very first orgasm was a squirt. And to top it all off she got the orgasm thanks to 2 girls that she already knew for a few years already! And said girls raped her! Definitely a day she won't forget!  
  
Or at least, a day that she won't forget for a few hours.  
After all Evelynn didn't arrive yet.  
And when she would arrive, then all those things that Ahri and Kai did, and will do to Akali, will be noting more than kid-stuff.  
  
Ahri let Akali's head go, and Kai removed her hand to allow Akali to open her mouth, so that the poor girl could finally breath again. They stepped back and removed their cocks from her nostril, but not without leaving a little bit of pre-cum on her nose, and some even still dripping out of her 2 nostrils.  
  
They looked onto her, and it was clear that it was only worse than before. her eyes rolled all the way up, and her whole body was still trembling due to the smell of the mind-numbing musk.  
  
"well... I guess there's nothing we can do now... So... should we fuck her?" Kai asked and looked to Ahri.  
"nop. and you know that too well" she said and gave her a knowing smirk.  
"*SIGH*... man, you really need to rethink your kinks, Ahri. They are strange as fuck..." Kai complained, her complain only resulted in a chuckle from the fox-girl.  
"says the one that prefers ass over pussy..."  
"HEY! ASS IS BETTER THAN PUSSY!"  
"sure, sure..." she said and rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"let's hurry now. I really need to taste what I am playing with, before fucking her"  
"ahhh...." Kai groaned "alright, alright... I will use..." she looked at Akali, but the lack of flesh on her body made the decision hard "... her tits, I guess?"  
  
...  
  
With a little bit of fidgeting around, repositioning and removing Akali's clothes, all 3 were in a completely new position.  
  
Akali was laid down on her back on the couch, with her ass pulled up towards the left end of it. Ahri didn't bother asking the blanked out girl, and pulled both her leggings and pants off to reveal her pristine, hairless pussy. Both of Ahri's hands applied pressure on Akali's inner thigh to spread her legs to the side and up and expose her pussy for the fox-girl, who knelt on the ground next to the end of the couch so that she was on eye level with that ripe-looking cunt while her too-long cock pressed onto the foot of the couch.  
  
It was some kind of ritual, which she does on every single girl she fucks. Whether it was some strange kink or has something to do with her fox-genes or her being a succubus was unclear, but Ahri said, that she could taste the "live-energy" of girls when drinking some of their leaking juices. While she got to work and licked on Akali's cunt, Kai'sa tried to make the best out of her situation and fuck the girl's tits. Her small tits... She didn't bother asking Akali whether she was fine with ti as well, and just removed her sports-bra of her small breasts. While Ahri knelt on the ground, Kai sat on Akali's face. She first planted both her lower-legs next to Akali's head. She knelt and leaned over to look down at the girl's head behind her before she slowly lowered down and planted her fat balls squarely on her face. She slightly mashed her balls onto her face to get herself comfortable before directing her attention to her dick that she pushed down and slowly ground forth and back, causing her massive balls to also grind on Akali's face.  
  
  
"this is fucking ridiculous..." Kai'sa complained. "at this point my balls feel better than my cock" she added and it truly looked like that as well. she even tried to hold onto Akali's tits and push them against her dick but without any success.  
"her tits are just too small....". Or to be precise, her fat cock was just too big. Non the less, that felt not much like a tit-job. Kai'sa felt like she was just rubbing the underside of her cock against silky skin.  
  
Ahri picked up the complains. Her mouth was hidden behind Akali's pussy, still making out with it, yet her blue eyes alone told Kai'sa that she wasn't particularly emphatic with Kai'sas problems. Her eyelids were partly closed, yet her big bright-blue pupils were looking right through Kai'sa.  
  
She was looking angry, and Kai'sa saw it, too. The fox-girl starred and starred while still licking around with her tongue, before she lifted her head up with a growl and licked the juices around her pink lips to not miss one single drop of it.  
  
"you know I don't like it when someone interrupts my feast, don't you?"  
Kai gulped down at the deep, serious voice of Ahri: "yes..."  
"you know what happened to the last girl that interrupted my feast, don't you?"  
"yes..."  
"then shut up, deal with it for a few more minutes until I am done. You can fuck her ass soon, but the more you complain the longer I will take..." she declared and without even waiting for an answer, she leaned down again, opened her mouth, and lapped on Alkali's wet pussy, now fully attending to her meal.  
  
Kai only sighed out in relief. They both knew each others very well. They laughed, ate, drunk, slept, fucked together without any problem. But moments like this remind Kai'sa to be cautious around Ahri. Moments like this just show that she was still the leader of the group and therefore deserved respect.  
Not like some silly little girl who insisted on stupid shit like "human rights" or "equality". That girl was now getting her pussy licked clean,her face smeared full with balls, and her tits getting fuck-, never mind, she doesn't have any tits. And all of that was only the preparation for the real deal.  
And still, Evelynn didn't arrive yet.  
  
The minutes passed by in which Ahri kept licking Akali's pussy while purring and Kai'sa just stopped trying to stimulate her cock with those pathetic tits and instead decided to focus on mashing her balls on Akali's face by shifting her hips from side to side.  
  
It was all going fine for both of them. Ahri enjoyed her meal, while Kai started to get into the ball mashing thing, until Kai'sa squeaked out of nowhere.  
  
Ahri's fox ears perked up at that sound and her eyes darted forward towards Kai'sa again while her mouth was still hidden behind her meal, an angry, daring expression in her eyes.  
  
"SHIT SORRY! But i think she's- HIIIII~" another squeak "yeah she definitely is. She's licking my balls."  
  
Ahri lifted her head up, once again licking around her lips to not miss one single drop of that juicy love-nectar "so you're telling me she's awake now?"  
  
"yes, I guess sh- NGHHH~ again... yeah, she definitely is..."  
  
"alright then..." Ahri's mouth spread into a devious smile "then tell me if she reacts to this!" she declared before she dug in again but this time she slightly closed her teeth around Akali's sensitive clit and bit down gently.  
  
Which was more than enough for the hyper-sensitive thing to make Akali do something that would not benefit Kai'sa one bit.  
  
But it actually hit everyone by surprise.  
  
Ahri did not expect Akali to react this hard on that small pinch, and what she did not expect at all, but welcomed, was the squirting wave of pussy juices splashing right onto her chin, which she fixed immediately by opening her maw wide and taking it all in her mouth. (yeah I know that's kinda sick, but Ahri is sick)  
  
Akali got also surprised, she did not know anything about sex or pleasure, and that pinch on her clit sent her whole mind to overdrive. Her legs trembled and she tried to hold onto anything in reach to get some kind of balance. And to Kai'sas demise, there was one fat orange sized nut right on her lips, which lead the rapper to spread her maw wide and somehow manage to bite onto that firm, and cum-filled orange-sized nut.  
  
"AHHHHH! SHIT! GET OFF ME YOU SLUT!" Kai cried out and tried to stand up, but with her sack connected to her crotch, something was not allowing her to do so. She felt how her sack got pulled wide as Akali still bit into one of her balls and didn't let go in the midst of her orgasm. Kai leaned down fast and looked down at Akali before she reached towards her cheeks and pressed on both of them to slacken up her jaw.  
  
With a loud *POP* that ball was set free and joined the other one in her sack.  
Kai immediately stood up and off the couch. She whimpered lightly while her hand shot down towards said ball to nurse it.  
"fuck... no one ever did that to me before..." she said as she kneaded that bite-mark, yet her other hand reached towards her cock, "but it felt good...." she admitted as she started to slightly stroke her cock. It hurt a lot, that was out of question, but it was also thrilling... And considering how her cock throbbed and how her veins threatened to pop out of that shaft with the amount of blood filling it up, her cock appreciated it, too.  
  
"MNGHHHH~" Ahri hummed delighted as she licked her lips and stood up. "one of the finest cunt's I have ever eaten, I can tell you that..." she said and walked next to Kai with one hand on her cock, which similarly to Kai'sas, was readier than ever thanks to the copious amounts of pussy-juices. her other hand was on her ball, kneading it, not like Kai'sa who only wanted to nurse it, but more like just to test how filled their were.  
  
"yeah... They are fucking stuffed. I am ready now"  
  
Both stood in front of the couch again, stroking their massive dicks while waiting for Akali to calm down. She was awake now, that was sure. She breathed heavily and her chest bumped with each inhale of air, the trembling of her legs after that squirting orgasm slowed down and she felt her dizzy mind slowly returning to usual.  
  
"NGhhhhh..." she groaned and propped herself up to sit again "are... are we done...?" she asked, and her voice was well too exhausted already considering what Ahri and Kai'sa still had planned for her.  
  
"Not in a long shot girl" Ahri replied.  
"we did not even start yet, hehe" Kai'sa added, she gave her ball one last pinch as the pain subsided.  
Both girls were locking eyes on their prey, while shamelessly stroking their dicks with one hand and kneading their fat cum-filled balls with the other. A smile crept into both their faces at the thought of what they would be doing to this girl.  
  
After all, this was only the warm-up...


	2. Ahri/Kai X Akali | ass- & throatfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri wants to take things up a notch so they go one step further in breaking Akali.
> 
> Ahri fucks her mouth, while Kai'sa plays with her ass.

  
"w-what? but..." Akali's mind returned more and more over the seconds, she sat down properly on the couch now, her dizzy head still propped up against the back-rest though.  
"w-what do you mean wi-" her words got stuck in her throat as her eyes couldn't proceed what she just saw.  
"with..." did their dicks got bigger...? she asked herself  
"what's the matter girl? surprised?" Ahri smirked wickedly and stroked her shaft in an obscene way as if she wanted to show it off on purpose.  
"oh wait? don't tell me..." she acted surprised "did the poor girl's dizzy mind did not pick it up yet?"  
"h-how is that possible... I thought they were-"  
"big already? PFFF- As if. We were limp you stupid slut."  
"man, I can't believe she didn't notice yet. Didn't we grow erect, when we mashed her face full of balls earlier?" Kai asked.  
"yeah, guess the slut was gone back then. But it's good that way..." she licked her lips and her hand stroked her shaft with more vigor "it's always nice to see girls adoring our size..."  
Adoring was not the fitting definition here though.  
  
Akali was lost for words. She thought their 8 inches dongs were big already... too big for her cunt. And now they were even bigger in all dimensions. They were thicker, longer and their veins bulged out even more now.  
  
"no way..." she murmured "no fucking way! Don't come near me with those things!" she warned them as her fear turned to desperate anger, but the 2 pop stars already lost their respect for the rapper.  
  
"oh, you mean like that?" Ahri asked and took a step forward with Kai'sa "or this?" and another one "or this?" and another, so that both were now once again standing right in front of the girl, exactly where it started, and without a gap for her to escape. Their dicks were on eye level with Akali again, who stared at the even-bigger shafts with fear.  
  
her eyes looked up, trying to find some hint of mercy in those smiling expressions "please..." she started begging all of a sudden "It won't fit... "  
  
They both looked at each others for a second in silence and suddenly started chuckling at the same time...  
"oh wow, this girl is too funny" Kai said.  
"oh yeah she is, she's going to have a lot of fun with Eve, I tell you that..."  
"HA! More like Eve is going to have a lot of fun with her!"  
“hehe, right.”  
  
Of course Akali had no single clue what they were talking about. Eve was evil, that was sure, but she was kind to Akali all the time... Yet the more the 2 girls in front of her mentioned Eve, the more fear started to well up in her body. Was there a side in Eve that she did not meet yet? Does Eve also has one of those.... _things_?  
  
"so you think _**this**_ -" she stopped stroking at the very base and swayed it from side to side "isn't going to fit in your cunt?"  
Akali gulped down and nodded.  
"are you sure?!" Ahri asked once again with a faked concerned voice, before she leaned forward and grabbed Akali's arm.  
"H- HEY!"  
"SHHHH! shut up and let me show you something" she said and pulled Akali's arm all the way to her own hair-less crotch.  
  
"look here" she said and used her other free hand to push down on her cock so it pointed forward like Akali's arm "it's not that big, right?"  
  
The rapper gawked, and after a 5 second delay of speechlessness she looked up at Ahri with fear in her eyes:  
"are- are you serious? It's as long as my forearm!"  
  
"oh I know it is" she broke her facade and chuckled amused "I just love it when girls talk about the size of my..." she emphasized the following words: **fat...** **thick**... **lon** \- oh, hehe, **forearm** - **long**... **12 inches** **COCK**!"  
Akali still gawked, there was nothing else she could do right now to show how unreal this all was, as if it was just a dream, "twe- twelve you say...?" she gulped down.  
  
"12 fucking inches girl. I measured it." she reassured with a smirk. "all about to vanish in one of your 3 holes..."  
  
(I mentioned the 12 inches size a lot later, even though they already grew to that level when they broke Akali's mind with their ball-musk, but I wanted to keep it as a surprise, because even Akali did not know, until now, how big it was. So please no hate >.<)  
  
"I- I... PLEASE! anything but that... I will..." she kept talking, while Ahri only directed her attention to Kai:  
  
"so, you will probably start with her ass, right?"  
"yep, definitely" Kai'sa said.  
"alright, I guess I will take her mouth then first."  
"are you sure? I can make place if you want to fuck her cunt, I think this will break her faster".  
Ahri only smirked "that's the point. I think we should keep this girl's sanity intact as long as possible. Maybe even get her used to it, until we fuck both her holes. Allow her think that she survived the worst... to let Eve do the rest...."  
"oh my... And I thought Eve was evil...." Kai'sa said ironically, and Ahri only chuckled before she looked down again towards the girl who kept begging and begging, but sadly all for none.  
  
"Man, she sure talks more than she did before... does she still think she's getting out of this as a virgin?"  
"does it matter?" Ahri asked "if words don't work, we will let actions speak.”  
Akali kept begging and pleading, yet her words were cut short when Ahri reached forward and yanked at her pony-tail, resulting in a outcry of pain from the rapper who got hauled up and got her whole clothes torn apart in an instant. They didn't show any respect to the designer that designed all of her clothes and tore it open with brute force and of course thanks to their sharp nails.  
  
They tore open her leggings, removed her jacked and easily tore open her tiny pants and sports-bra until she was naked and bare, and so were Kai'sa and Ahri in just about 20 seconds.  
  
Akali ended up laying on her stomach this time around; placed so that her head was slightly lifted up and sticking out at one end of the couch with Ahri standing right in front of her face.  
  
And Kai....  
  
"damn..." Kai'sa whistled in surprise * **SMACK** * and smacked onto her butt, "your tits sucked, but that ass... if I wasn't aware that I have the best ass in the band, I would envy you for sure..."  
And her words were true. Since she was the dancer most of the attention was put on her during performances. And a fine, bubbly butt was out of question for that job. She trained more than anyone else on the group – except Evelynn who didn't do boring stuff like working-out – and all that extra training was only for her butt.  
  
But she didn't only have the best – not the biggest, yet the nicest – booty of all, Kai was also a damn ass-fanatic.  
And that meant other girls' asses.  
And **THAT** in turn meant fucking other girls' asses...  
And when looking at her, she was already ready to go for her favorite hole.  
  
Akali shrieked at that harsh smack, and whether it was a compliment or not, she could not appreciate it one bit, since something big and massive would try to enter her ass soon. But not now... Kai'sa licked onto her bottom lip as she savored the sight under her. Akali had such a slender body, yet she worked out hard, and this was clearly visible on her back-muscles. The best part was, that she had close to zero fat on her upper body. Almost like a twig.  
  
Her tits didn't get any piece of fat, yet her ass wasn't effected by that. And therefore the contrast of her ass and the rest of her body was even more mouthwatering...  
  
From that slender, tiny waist a firm, bubbly ass swelled out of it. And to top it all off her skin was silky soft... Kai's hand glided over her back and ass like soup. It made her think that she should enjoy that beautiful skin first before getting to it, and that's what she did. Before sitting down she took a hold of both of Akali's thighs and pressed them together to further pronounce her ass. Then she got on the couch herself with each knee right next to Akali's closed thighs to prevent her from opening them up again. with her position set, she slowly lowered down - with her ass touching her ankles - into a kneeling position. Her massive hot cock made contact with Akali who shivered at the feeling. She could feel it's heat on her skin, its presence was clear as day, even though she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"MNGHHH~~~ Finally some action..." Kai'sa groaned out in joy before she pushed her cock down with her hand, more and more until almost half of her shaft vanished in Akali's pressed together ass-cleft. And once pushed down to its limit, she slowly thrust back and forth, emitting noises of pleasure here and there before she decided to use her free hand to grope and knead the divine ass-cheek under her.  
  
Akali couldn't feel more intimidated, she thought. That hot shaft was almost reaching halfway up her back, which didn't leave much to the imagination of how deep Kai'sa could fuck her.  
  
Her mind was already in fear by imagining a shaft that she couldn't even see. Yet there was still one equally large shaft right in front of her very eyes, which no matter how hard she would try, would always see.  
  
No matter how obscene and lewd the sight would look if someone shamelessly groped and stroked his/her cock, Ahri somehow managed to make it look gracefully. Whether it were her wide curves, her picture-perfect face, her bright-blue eyes, or just the fact that she jerked her 12 inch long monster cock without any hint of shame, this girl was still looking as confident and graceful as ever.  
  
She probably knew that she was perfect in each and every way. Her tits were perfect, not big not small, her ass was perfect, not big not small, her wide hips, her slender waist, her beautiful face, her smooth skin, her face proportions, her 9 tails, her blonde hair that had a transition to pink at the hair-ends, literally everything was pushing her ego. She was the picture-perfect female, and she knew it, and she knew that her fans knew it, too.  
  
But she also knew that her “perfect” didn't come up to one specific girl's “perfect”.  
There was one bad bitch that could, maybe even DID look better than her. But she already accepted the fact. Because unlike Eve, Ahri was born this way. She was born a beauty,a bombshell. Eve however was born as something... just something actually. She was a being that wasn't human, that wasn't female nor male. She simply was something only. And that something could shape shift her body to any kind of look she wanted. She could as well shape shift to Ahri. But that Diva-look didn't fit her. Eve preferred the bad-bitch look, and she mastered that look to perfection.  
  
Ahri knew about all of that, yet nothing could influence her ego. She was born perfect, Eve made herself perfect, that's a done deal, and enough reason for her not to bother that Eve was looking so freaking hot.  
  
And even if many didn't know yet, because Ahri somehow managed to hide it in her tiny-designed trousers, her masculine fat shaft was also boosting her confidence. instead of feeling disgust or shame by possessing such an fat veiny cock that didn't fit to the rest of her feminine features, she felt utter joy, even **pride**.  
  
It could, and it did, grant her much more opportunities. Over the years she realized that this thing was much better than a pussy. Not that she had any experience with cunts, she was born with a dick after all, but still: after fucking her way through a few 100 girls, she came to realize that this thing wielded so much more power than a cunt. A cunt was only there to **get** _**fucked**_ , while her shaft was there **to** **fuck**. Even if she decides to lay down and let a girl ride her, the girl would still end up crying and moaning out. And they did so even though Ahri didn't move. And if she moved, and if she wanted to make them cry out, then they would be left broken, trembling messes after each fuck.  
  
And she wasn't even going serious on any of those girls. This was just amusement after all, so why bother trying harder than necessary?  
  
Well that's what she always thought except when she meet _**that**_ girl.  
  
Its unnecessary to count each fuck she had, because even the most cocky bitch that Ahri ever encountered, the bitch that was a beauty on its own with a fat juicy ass, fat tits, and a damn red-head, lost against Ahri.  
  
Miss Fortune pushed herself, told her that no one ever satisfied her, and that Ahri would lose her mind if she put her dick into her divine pussy. Nothing of that had any effect on the diva of course. Ahri listened to her complains with a smug, curious grin on her face... that grew angrier the longer that stupid bitch talked. 7 damn minutes to be precise. All wasted while they could be used to pleasure herself.  
  
Long story short: Ahri didn't like to leave babies. But she made an exception because of Miss Fortune's cocky attitude. And guess what: after 10 months, that red-headed bitch called Ahri and begged her to fuck her again. But she just chuckled it off, told her that she had other bitches to fuck, and hang up.  
  
(maybe this will get a chapter on its own, or not. Would u want one chapter of the past where Ahri fucked Miss Fortune?)  
  
  
This fat dick that she was granted with, only boosted her ego and confidence more. She consumed the cries and howls of each girl she fucked and a few years later this was the outcome. A cocky band-leader who stroked her shaft without any shame, more like with pride. her condescending gaze looked down at Akali, who in return could not avert her gaze of that fat dick.  
  
And that fearful stare of Akali was already starting to push Ahri over her limits. She bit her lip at the pitiful sight underneath, trying to resist the urge to fuck that bitch into another dimension in this very moment. There was no grace in doing that...  
  
"so weak..." she murmured "every girl is just so freaking weak... All the same. Cock-hungry bitches that want dick."  
  
"do you know why?" Ahri's sudden stern, lustful voice resonated inside of Akali's mind and picked up her attention. She looked up at the the diva with a mix of fear and disbelief in her expression.  
"w-what why?"  
"MNGHHH~" Ahri moaned out and bit onto her lip, the miserable weak expression and cracked voice of girls turned her on more than anything else could.  
  
"I mean..." she stopped jerking off and pushed her stiff shaft down to let it throb against Akali's forehead, the rapper in return only gulped down and squinted her eyes up at the massive throbbing shaft. with the cock so close and the balls right underneath, the musk slowly crept into her mind again, "... why are girls so weak against dicks? In the end, it's just a piece of flesh, covered with veins and only exists to release progeny. Why are you girls getting wet and in heat when seeing one?" she asked in a sensual way. The reason for it was still unclear for her. She could just ignore it and accept it as it is, but that won't do...  
  
After all it was that strange reaction of girls whenever they saw her dick, which gave Ahri the power she wielded today. And she couldn't just ignore that without knowing **why**...  
"I... I don't know..." Akali murmured, her focus fully on that dick on her face.  
  
"It's just strange, you know... Whenever I do this, girls can't even properly speak, **like you right now**. Or when I do _**this**_..." she said and controlled her cock around it's base again before she wielded it to the side and just _**lightly**_ slapped it against Akali's cheek, whose eyes were still fixated at the side towards the shaft "... the girls start blushing... **just like you right now** " (and she was)  
"or when I do **this**..." this time she reached down and pulled Akali's chin up, so that her face was directed further upwards. Then she pressed on her dick from above and planted it squarely on the rapper's face. That massive shaft was not touching her forehead like before, it was covering her whole face from chin to hairline.  
  
It rested on the left side of her mouth, up the side of her nose and fully covered her left eye. But she wasn't done yet. She grabbed her cock, not able to fully encompass it in her hand, and rubbed it from left to right on the girl's face, who could only emit a submissive whimper with the way that fat veiny monster shaft glided and rubbed over her face, "...they start whimpering like sluts, and when I lift my dick off their ey- **SEE**!" she shouted out as she lifted her cock off her face and looked at Akali's eyes "...their eyes turn glassy, **just like yours**... and then, when I do **this**..." she said and pulled her dick up against her own abs, before she reached down behind her balls and pulled the sack upwards.  
  
Then she took one step forward on her tip toes and shifted her hips forth to lay and mash her fat balls against Akali's face. "and stay like this for about 30 seconds..." she did as said, but it took only 15 seconds until light moans and grunts escaped the fox's lips when a warm tongue suddenly lapped on her balls. After another 15 seconds she pulled back: "and when I remove them, they suddenly start breathing heavily for some reason... **just like you right now**... and when I do **this**..." she took a small step back, pushed her dick down and then stepped forward again to plant her fat cockhead on Akali's nose.  
"they start sniffing it up as if they would with drugs... **like you right now**..."  
  
" **BUT**! there's one thing that I don't understand at all." she stated and gripped her shaft at the very base with both hands, fully encompassing it and directed it 1-2 centimeters to the right so that her piss-slit was directed at one of her nostrils. "You know, sperm is only good to fertilize, right? But if that's the case, how can you explain me **this**!:" she declared and her hands tightened down on her shaft, so hard that Ahri even groaned out at the sensation. Her beautiful, slender digits glided through that monstrous veiny shaft as if she wanted to milk it. She went slow but extremely hard, her digits visibly pushing her finger-thick veins inwards as they glided through until she was close the end:" around here" she said and finished if off by going all the way up to her cockhead.  
  
Akali sniffed and sniffed, until a fat glob of pre-cum left Ahri's slit "alright, and when I do this then..." after squeezing the pre-cum out of her shaft, she placed a hand on Akali's nose and pressed onto the closed nostril while also pushing her cockhead against her nostril, so she could only sniff in “air” with the dick-head-covered nostril.  
  
And after 2 seconds Akali finally breathed in. It was just a split-second in which her whole body froze, she gasped, her eyes went wide and her pupils constricted, as she snorted Ahri's pre-cum up her nose so that the extremely rich smell could invade her mind.  
  
And this was the moment Kai'sa picked it up as well. She was lost in her own ass-worshiping world, but when she felt Akali's whole body trembling underneath her and a blissful cry coming out from the front out of Akali's mouth, her eyes glanced forward to Ahri and when she picked up Ahri's stare, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ahri wasn't smiling, seducing, teasing, laughing. Ahri was looking sternly, sensually, **serious** at Akali.  
  
And when Ahri does that while fucking, it means, she did _**THIS**_ again.  
  
And her presumption was correct when Ahri spoke up again: "see! When I do this, they just cum for no reason! JUST LIKE YOU! How is that possible?" she asked and removed her dick of Akali's nose  
  
"I- I- UHHHH~" she groaned out as her orgasm still ran all over her body "I-... I don't know" she spoke up, her voice cracked and broken.  
  
"man that's strange..." she said wondered and went back to jerking her cock off while watching at Akali's slutty face.  
  
That whole shit she did, took only like 2 minutes. And in those 2 minutes she managed to transform that fearful stare of Akali to a slutty, trembling, heavy-breathing, musk-sniffing, half-lidded, glassy expression.  
  
"Ahri..." Kai'sa said with an annoyed voice, and the fox-girl picked it up and looked at Kai'sa with innocent eyes.  
"what?" she asked perplexed.  
"you did it again..."  
"huuu?" she asked "what do you mean?"  
"What I mean is... that you asked a _**girl...**_ ” she emphasized the word and the following two as well: “...why _**girls**_ lose themselves in face of your dick whenever you do " _ **this**_ " or " _ **that**_ " " she emphasized those words as well by fidgeting around with her hands in the air "while doing exactly " _ **this**_ " or " _ **that**_ " to said girl..."  
  
Ahri gave her a questioning expression and tilted her head slightly to the side "you mean...?"  
"Yes, look at her" Kai'sa told her, she couldn't see Akali's face, but she knew, from previous scenarios, exactly how her face looks.  
"ohhhhh.... hehe" she chuckled innocently, constantly jerking her cock off even while talking with Kai'sa.  
"well... guess it's time to capture the moment then, right?" she chuckled and pulled her phone out of no where.  
"like this..?" she asked and placed her cockhead perfectly straight on Akali's face. "hmmm. no..." she redirected her cock so that her cockhead pressed against the rappers cheek "oh yeah! that's looking fine!" Ahri said delighted and snapped another POV-picture with Akali's dizzy-looking face on the center. The girl's half-lidded eyes starred at the side towards the cock on her cheek in awe, exactly what Ahri needed for the pic to show her fans how stupid and needy all the girls are that she fucks.  
  
before posting it, she scrolled down her only-fans side "hmmm... which number is this one..." she asked herself and scrolled and scrolled: "AH HERE!".  
She found it and then scrolled all the way up again to press on the "post" button.  
  
She inserted the photo, and added a text:  
  
"WOPS! >.<  
Failed attempt No. 78  
I am so **bungling** sometimes, hehe :P  
I promise I will try better the next time!  
I just need an answer :(... :D “

Kai'sa watched how Ahri made a picture and thought it was time for her to make one too. She pulled her phone out of no where and held it right under her face. To bring more "life" into the picture, she shifted forwards with her hips until her crotch hit the bottom of Akali's juicy teenage ass, so that her cock's already massive size could tell how fucking deep she will fuck that ass soon. And it did. considering how far it went down her back, it might hit her stomach... As the icing on the cake, Kai spread her digits wide and took a handful of ass flesh, that almost swallowed her fingers wholly.  
*SNAP*.  
she smiled when she saw the picture.  
"perfect..." she murmured as she looked at it. Her hand on Akali's ass would be the perfect evidence to show her fans how juicy the rapper's ass really was, when it was close to envelop her whole damn digits.  
  
And then her massive 12 inch breaker would show how futile that ass was trying to grip onto her cock. It was the top-angle, yet it was clearly visible how inefficient that ass was to take something like that into it's cleft. Not even half of her baseball bat-thick cock was hidden in between the ass cleft. It actually looked more like it stuck out of her ass instead of being stuck in between it.  
  
Simply because Kai'sa was just too big.  
  
It seems as if she liked to count up her moments as well, because she also scrolled down to check on the very last picture that showed a similar situation.  
  
After finding it she inserted the image and wrote a small text:  
"Small tits, but juicy ass.  
Ass-conquest No. 327  
soft as silk... I will enjoy it a lot...  
Check out tomorrow... or maybe a few hours later for No. 328!"  
  
The numbers did not mean that Kai'sa fucked more girls than Ahri. It just proved what an ass-addict she was. Plus, Ahri didn't do that "test" on every fuck, only on the ones she was looking forward the most. Most of the times she gets right to it and fucks their cunts or throats.  
  
And the numbers also didn't prove that Kai'sa "just" fucked 327 girls only. It was hard to remember when exactly she started that counting thing, and she had no patience to scroll all the way down her "only-fans" page to look when she posted ass No.1, but she was sure that she started all of that silly counting thing 1-2 years ago. What happened before those years was a mystery. But one thing was clear: Kai started joining the world of fucking a lot earlier than 1-2 years ago, and that was one of the main reasons that she, someone that could only dance and not sing, was allowed to join the group.  
  
  
"alright little girl..." Ahri spoke up after posting her pic, her sensual tone vanished and got replaced with her usual cocky, teasing attitude "...don't you think its time to give it a little taste test now? We played around for too long already, didn't we?" she asked, but she did not expect any answer. because while saying so, she took a small step forward and pressed her fat cockhead against Akali's cute pink-lips. It was overwhelming her once again, so massive, so thick, so big that it almost obscured her whole mouth.  
  
Akali's eyes squinted down to the fat veiny rod underneath, a light whimper escaping her closed lips at the sight of the monstrosity. Then her eyes darted up again to look right into the grinning, confident smile of Ahri. She knew she shouldn't... She should not give in, that's what she thought, but the musk was so fucking divine.  
  
So far she only  _**smelled** _ her balls, cock and her pre-cum. The only thing she  **tasted** were balls, but that only because it's musk forced her to give in to her desires and lick them... Now it was the musk in combination of the masculine sight in front of her that made her desire to taste that massive pipe in front of her.  
  
Ahri saw it all in Akali's eyes. The struggle, resistance, and awe. She knew the girl was on the brink of giving in, and Ahri being Ahri, she wanted to tease her further, even though she knew it might be a double-edged sword, that could rekindle the resistance in Akali.  
  
"is something wrong with out little rapper?" she put on a voice as if she talked to a little baby "Can out little rapper not decide whether it wants cock, or not? Come on now little girl! open your mouth wide for mommy so she can give you a little taste test of that delicious treat~" she smirked and slightly rubbed her fat mushroom-tip from side to side against her mouth, which lured out another whimper from Akali. It was tempting. That fat cockhead that rubbed against her mouth was tempting her, and the smell wafting off it was also trying to convince her to give in.  
  
But that stupid baby-voice that Ahri set up, was pissing her off. So much even that it overpowered those tempting thoughts in her brain. She frowned her brows and looked up at Ahri, giving her an angry, fighting look while also growling to give her the answer without opening her mouth.  
  
"oh my. she's angry at me Kai. What should I do now" she chuckled it off "could you give me a hand?"  
  
"sure" she simply said and reached forward to surprise Akali by yanking on her pony-tail. Her head shot upwards, and her chin off the arm-rest on the couch, her mouth opened wide to cry out  
"AHHHH-MNGFFFHHHHH!" only to be filled with fat fox girl-cock.  
"uhhhhuhu" Ahri chuckled delighted "your cry is tickling my cock~"  
"ok you can let go now", and Kai did without wasting any time to plant her palm onto Akali's ass cheek again to grope it.  
  
"MNGHHH~ that's a really warm mouth you have there... I have to admit, it fit in pretty easy... considering that you're still a  _**virgin** _ ~"  
Akali only growled at that remark and looked up towards Ahri with frowning brows, her mouth stuffed with cockhead.  
  
"Oh my... why are you giving me that angry look? you're not gonna try to bite my cock off, are you?" she gave her a challenging smirk, that told Akali that there was something tricky going on. But the idea was appealing, and there was nothing else she could do right now. She emitted a another growl, telling Ahri that she might just do that and scare her.  
  
"go on then, try your best", but she wasn't impressed at all. That cocky attitude made Akali rethink... There could be no way this piece of flesh would be stronger than her teeth, right? No that can't be. She looked onto Ahri's eyes, trying to confirm whether she could plan something, but she just stood there and looked down at her. She let her cock remain in her mouth without doing anything, both her hands on her waist in a cocky posture.  
  
With another growl and her stare falling down to the shaft beneath she indicated that she was about to bite into it. And she prepared to use all her strength to bite that whole thing in half.  
But she wasn't the only one that prepared herself. Ahri waited patiently, on the scout to see when the moment would come. And it came fast.  
  
Akali just had no chance against someone as experienced as Ahri. The girl fucked her way through over 100 bitches. And thanks to her 12 inches long fuckstick she had to thrust faster and longer than most people. She had perfect control over her hips, and it was kind of sad to say that fucking girls had a much bigger influence to her hip-control, than dancing around on stage.  
  
And this control was coming in handy right now. The very  **split second** she felt Akali's teeth slightly digging it's way into her cock-flesh, Ahri immediately shoved her hips forward. The act of ramming 5 inches of her cock inside of the girl's mouth did not only surprise Akali's uvula, which was forced to crash onto the back-roof of her throat due to the massive width of Ahri's shaft and lure out an audible *GAG* from the girl, but it also hurt the poor girl, because her teeth were actually digging into Ahri's cock flesh. And since that cock-flesh went 5 inches deeper into her mouth, she felt like her damn teeth were about to break. It was hard to believe, but the way her teeth ground over that cock flesh had quite the different effect on the fox-girl, because she moaned at the sensation.  
  
This was not the expected outcome, and she did not even have the time to blame herself for that stupid idea, because that fat cock stuck in her throat was currently blocking her air-ways.  
  
Her eyes shot open and looked up with panic, muffled cries leaving her mouth as the urge to breath rose higher.  
  
"MNGHHH~ how splendid~" Ahri moaned out and ignored the girl. She instead went one step further and reached forward to place both her hands on the back of Akali's head, before she took another step forward, and shoved another barrage of cock-flesh inside until she was balls-deep in her throat with an obscene choking sound escaping the seal of Akali's lips.  
  
Akali could feel it blocking her way, and how it filled her pipe up. Her esophagus was filled all the way down to her very tits, close to reaching her stomach.  
  
"UHHHHH~ so damn tight~ but, MNGHHH~ this is not any different from the rest... the best part is-" she changed her grip and placed both hands on the side of the girl's head. Akali's face was planted flat on Ahri's crotch, but with a little twist of her hands, she craned her neck back. She did not only created herself a more straight way for her throat to fuck, but she also saw what she wanted. And what she wanted were those dark-blue eyes, full of panic and begging for mercy.  
  
"MNGHHH~" she moaned and bit onto her lip, Akali could feel that cock inside her throat throbbing wildly "that's the real deal... You're throat is just like every other throat... But your face... that's something special. The realization of fucking  _**you** _ ... makes this 10 times better than any other throat I fucked..."  
"don't you feel the same way...?" Ahri asked and gently retreated her shaft out of Akali's esophagus with a long drawn-out  **GLLLUUUURRRRK** sound. She took her time with pulling out to relish in the sensation and keep talking: "isn't this much better? feels so much more different fucking someone that you knew for years, instead of some boy's dick that you only knew for 5 months, isn't it?”  
  
As if it was a magic trick, more and more cock-flesh reappeared in the open and left Akali's mouth with a sloppy *BLLLLRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK* *POP* until her fat cockhead popped out of her mouth and stood even more threatening in the open air than before. It was covered with saliva and throat slime, all of it slowly rolling down the sides to the very bottom, then it rolled the whole shaft down, towards her balls and dripped down on the ground.  
  
Akali was too busy drinking in air as if her life depended on, which is the reason she couldn't stop Ahri from lewdly slapping her spit-covered cock on Akali's face. With a hand on her base and a few experienced flexes of her fingers she let her cock slap down on her face on different kind of spots. The longer she slapped, the more those liquids sprayed off, and the more Akali's face was covered with them-  
  
After coughing and swallowing air into her lungs to be able to think straight again, Akali reached forward with her hand and groped onto Ahri's shaft to stop her from smacking it onto her face, who gave a surprised whistle at that action: "oh my."  
"*cough-cough* I- I... I told you I am a virgin..." she said while still breathing heavily "how often do I need to tell you that I-... HEY! what the hell are you doing?"  
  
As cocky, ignorant and narcissistic Ahri was, she simply ignored Akali's stupid justification and instead started to rock her hips back and forth inside of Akali's hand, which was still gripping her cock.  
"oh wait" she said but still kept thrusting "you didn't want to give me a hand job? why did you grip my cock then?"  
"w-WHAT?!" she asked perplexed "I- I DIDN'T WANT TO-"  
"yeah, sure sure... just open your mouth then..."  
Ahri said and slapped Akali's hand off her cock to take it into her own hand again and line it up. But the stubborn girl closed her mouth again.  
  
"Oh come on now..." Ahri rolled her eyes in annoyance "I pull out to grant you some fresh air and this is how you thank me? is this how we're playing now? fine by me! Kai!"  
This time Kai didn't speak up, instead she yanked on Akali's ponytail again before focusing on that ass again.  
  
However this time Akali managed to hold her mouth closed. The tug was still painful and she let out a muffled cry, but she still kept her mouth shut.  
  
"oh. you're a smart girl aren't you? huh?".  
Akali only looked angry at Ahri, still refusing to open her mouth.  
"then how are you going to deal with this..." she said and without any warning reached forward and pinched the girls nostrils down. Akali panicked. She did not consider that at all. Her eyes darted up towards Ahri, trying to read whether she would really let her suffocate, but the fox just couldn't give less fucks. "I can do this  **alllll** day." she merely said and started jerking her cock off to not waste any time.  
  
she waited and waited while Akali's face started to turn pale. Her eyes shocked in their sockets, looking up and down in panic before she just couldn't hold it in anymore. And Ahri stopped jerking off and readied her dick when she saw the girl was about to give up.  
  
She opened her mouth wide, preparing to take a big mouthful of air into her lungs, but Ahri was already preparing for that and thrust forward, yet she failed. The diva, the leader that did everything right and perfect, failed...  
  
Akali was fast enough to reach up with one hand and place it right tin front of her open mouth to stop Ahri from pushing in.  
  
"oh come one now! are you serious?!" she started to lose her patience, and Akali might not want to experience what it meant for Ahri to lose her patience.  
  
Akali didn't answer, instead she tried to breath in air with her hand in front of her mouth.  
Ahri didn't say anything and instead grabbed Akali's hand, yanked it up and pushed forward, just to be blocked by a shut mouth again.  
The fox rolled her eyes in annoyance and gave a pissed "TSK" before she used her free hand to pinch her nose shut again. One hand held her nose, and one held Akali's hand. There should be nothing to stop her now, right? After 30 seconds, the urge to breath came up again, and just when she opened her mouth and Ahri tried to push in... Akali used her other free hand to block the entry.  
  
The fox growled. She growled full of anger, because she did not like it all if she didn't get what she wanted. She could have made it easy and just order Kai'sa to hold onto Akali's hand, but she was pissed now. And since Akali was to blame for that, she had to pay for it.  
"KAI!" she shouted out and the ass-kneading girl looked forward.  
"fuck her ass." she said blankly, and Kai's day-dreaming expression turned to a grin: "with pleasure~" she uttered and did not waste any time. While she loved groping and playing with that ass, fucking it was still always better.  
  
She shifted backwards until her knees were around Akali's hips. It was a big distance, but a necessary one considering the size of her dick.  
  
She reached forward with one hand and spread her ass cheeks apart with skillful grace. No wonder considering her ass-fucking kink. With the tiny pucker in sight, she took a hold on the top end of her cock to line her cockhead up with that tiny hole.  
  
Poor Akali was desperate. The second she heard Ahri uttering those words her eyes opened wide and she wanted to cry out, but due to the threatening dick on her mouth she could only muster a whimpering "MNGHHH!"  
"that's what you get,  **bitch** ! Now it's your decision. Either you use your hands to prevent her from fucking your lovely ass. Or you use them to prevent me from fucking your throat."  
  
Akali gave a hopeless muffled whimper as a response and thought fast. Both scenarios were something that she did not want to imagine. She didn't want to suffocate, nor did she want a 12 inch long meat sick up her ass that would leave her unable to walk for a few days. The fear was equally strong, and that's why she decided to do something that she will regret later on.  
  
She couldn't decide and therefore reached back with one hand to cover up her asshole and forth with one hand to cover up her hand. And that was a mistake.  
  
Ahri smiled wickedly and gripped her hand to pull it up. And she used the other hand to pinch her nose shut. Kai also picked up the covering hand and lined her cock up with her pucker.  
  
And that's how she found herself in a situation that she could not undo. Her arms were rendered useless, no matter how hard she tried to pull away, none of the girls let go. The only things she was capable of doing was  **firstly** : starring up at Ahri with the best pleading look she could muster: With wide, glassy dilated dark-blue eyes which only resulted in a chuckle of the sadistic fox girl  
and  **secondly** : clenching her butt together so that a specific fat-dicked futa could not find entry.  
It was only a matter of time until she needed to breath and allow Ahri entrance, and it was also a matter of time until Kai'sa somehow managed to slam her massive bitch breaker into her tiny ass.  
  
Kai already knew it wouldn't be so easy, though. She fucked many asses in her life and it didn't take long for her to realize that she just had to loosen them up in order to fit her massive cock inside of them. She accepted it, and after still trying to press onto that pucker with her fat cock-head, that emitted painful muffled whimpers from Akali, she let her dick go and went to work to loosen her up.  
  
She was so experienced with it that she didn't even pay attention to Akali's whimpers whenever she slightly pressed a finger into that ass. Her mere attention was directed down, to that hole. She started with her pinky first. her cock just laid throbbing wildly all over Akali's thighs, while she pushed and pulled her pinky into that ass. After her pinky glided in and out of her ass without problems, she went one level higher and used her index finger.  
  
Just when she did so she heard a loud, sloppy *GLUUURRRRRKKKKKK* which meant that the poor girl had to open her mouth to breath in air, but only got filled with girl cock.  
After another minute, her index finger glided in without problems as well. Now it was time to get another level higher and use her thump. This one took another minute.  
  
And now that her thump glided in and out without problems it was time to use 2 fingers. Yes, that's what any rational human would think. But Kai'sa did not care about making it "easy" for girls. her dick only needed to enter their asses to cum and that was it. And with her experience, she found out that loosening their asses with her thump was more than enough. This meant she would now skip a few dozen levels of loosening up and get right to the main event. It would be a lot more painful for the girls on the receiving end of course, but Kai'sa reached her goal much quicker that way, which made it worth it, right?  
  
It was a hard fit, an extremely hard fit. Her pucker was still tinny and small, but thanks to her mushroom tip she only needed to push in one mere millimeter. And the rest would slide in alone. With "alone" Kai'sa meant brute force of course.  
  
Her baseball bat-thick cock was already throbbing wildly, and dripped a constant dribble of pre-cum out that was gathered in the cleft of Akali's pressed together thighs.  
And now that she was so close to her goal, its throbs intensified. The masculine, bumpy and veiny piece of meat was in odds with the silky smooth body of Kai'sa. her veins pumped up witch each pulse and so did a larger amount of pre-cum dribble out with each pulse. Even her balls were already filled to the brim and churned in need; even Akali could tell that with the way those orbs vibrated on her legs.  
  
Not that she had any peace of mind left with the way Ahri was currently fucking her throat, but later to that.  
  
Kai emitted a low rumbling groan as she licked her lips and grabbed her cock once again. She gently stroked it up and down to relish in the hardness of her shaft. She damn loved that piece of flesh. No matter how hard it made her life, no matter how impossibly tight it was around any leggings she was forced to wear, that cock was her most favorite thing in the world. Not her ass, or her tits, or her her face. Each and every day it was that cock alone that kept her going. She might as well curse it for growing erect almost every single hour, but that little piece of rage vanished when she was inside of a tight ass. Every piece of pain she went through to reach that moment vanished out of her mind as she relished in the feeling of a tight teenage, or sometimes milf ass, that was surrounding her cock in a tight embrace.  
  
And the best part was, that her cock loved asses, too. They didn't always share the same opinions, for example her cock felt it was right to grow erect on stage and try to allure Kai'sa to bend Akali over and fuck her ass in front of a few thousand fans. But when it was about fucking asses, they couldn't be more equal. Like yin and yang they both complemented each others. Her cock grew more erect than ever which allowed Kai'sa to experience more stimulation than any other hole. And Kai'sa did the only thing that was necessary, which was sticking her cock inside an ass to make it happy.  
  
With both hands busy, one holding Akali's hand up, and one her cock, she had to dive in blindly. She stopped stroking her cock somewhere around her top half, almost at the tip and wielded it like a spear to push it in the squeezed together ass-cheeks. Once she felt skin on the peak of her cock-head she rubbed it up and down to find her mark.  
  
This straight forward angle would make entry not as easy as if she were to push it straight downwards, but she loved it this way. And to be honest she had the length to do it this way. She could bent and wield her 12 inch long breaker however she liked, and she did. She felt the bottom part of her cock-head rubbing against the slightly loosened pucker, and stood still.  
  
Since she didn't want it to just slide past and over the hole, she changed her grip slightly and used 2 of her fingers to press down on her cockhead.  
  
It was damn tight, too tight actually, but she knew if one centimeter was inside, the rest was history.  
Akali started feeling it too now. Even the throatfuck couldn't spare her of that pain on her pucker. She felt how something ridiculously large was pressing onto her pucker, like an airplane trying to fit into a highway-tunnel, and it seemed impossible. Between each and every gulp after a balls deep thrust by Ahri, slight whimpers left her mouth in muffled tones. Kai'sa kept pressing onto it, first she pressed hard, then she relented, then she pressed again, and relented. She kept doing so for over a minute now, and there was not one single hint of anger in her expression.  
  
her experience taught her that it was only a matter of time, so there was no reason to grow mad and let the rage control her. She kept that predatory, eager expression on her face as her eyes were directed merely on her own cockhead. Akali's poor pucker stood no chance against that massive trunk. That thing didn't give up no matter how hard her pucker tried to tighten up and bent inwards. Akali tried nonetheless, since it was the only thing she could do in this compromised position, but she also knew it would only be a matter of time, and that time drew near right now.

  
Akali shrieked and Kai'sas focused eyes shined bright at a sudden feeling. Just a mere quarter of her dickhead was inside, it finally managed to dig in a small hole. That meant Kai wouldn't pull back anymore. She kept the pressure on her cock with her 2 fingers and instead of letting go, she pressed harder. Akali emitted another whimper at the sensation. her ass felt like it was burning. it opened wider and wider, just 1 millimeter was enough for Akali to feel. It stung and it hurt while Kai'sa managed to dig just 1 centimeter deeper with every 5 seconds. Her cockhead was half-way inside now, and Kai already put on a victorious smile on her face. her finger pressed down harder and harder, her poor cockhead squeezed and pressed inwards as it tried to find entry, until long lastly with an audible *POP* it drove inside.  
  
"MNGHHHHHH~" she groaned out at the sensation of a tight ass around her cockhead before she let go of her cock and Akali's hand. The poor rapper already gave up in trying to pull it out, and therefore her hand fell limply beside her body. Kai still sat kneeling on Akali with her crotch on level with the girl's knees. Her fat, long shaft went all the way from her crotch around Akali's knees to the connecting point of her cockhead in her ass. She looked down from bot to top at her long snake and licked her lips in anticipation of how damn deep she would go still. There was still so much stimulation that she could experience.  
  
Her eyes darted all the way to the top, the part that was hidden in between Akali's squeezed together ass cheeks Now with both hands finally freed Kai didn't waste another second and reached forward, one hand around the right cheek and one around the left cheek before she pulled that modest ass apart.  
  
The sight sent a shiver down her spine and her cock also gave a hefty throb with a little more pre-cum than usual. It was so damn sexy... a rush of narcissism assaulted her very being at the sight.  
"fuck~" she moaned out in pleasure "my cock is so perfect~". Those feelings just overwhelmed her. She didn't know why, but there was nothing better than  _**ASS** _ in Kai'sas mind. Only ASS mattered in her life and only ASS was currently hugging her cockhead. Like always, she didn't worry about the possibility of her cock accidentally popping out. Her cock was just too damn thick, and every single ass she fucked immediately tightened down on it like a vice. Which meant that the hook-like glans would  _**never** _ pop out. It was hooked in perfectly and there was only one way for it to go. And that way wasn't backwards.  
  
"MNGHHH~" she moaned in a sensual tone " _**ass** _ ~..." and started kneading the spread ass cheeks with both hands. "so fucking perfect~" she praised and looked at the silky soft pale cheeks with utter adoration. She loved this position so much... Whenever she pressed their legs together it just made their clenched butt cheeks look so much fatter. Even tinnier asses like Akali's would look like they got a level up. that perfect looking teenage banana-roll on her under-booty, the juicy bulging ass cheeks that ended in that well-trained back-side of Akali.  
And her cock in the very center.  
  
She just had to... she just had to remember this moment.  
  
She let go of her ass cheeks, making them bounce back into its usual position and hide her cock-head in its cleft, so that she could pick up her phone.  
  
Once again a POV-pic. She used her free hand to to spread her ass-cheeks apart a little with her fingers alone, so people could see that her cockhead really was inside of her pucker.  
*SNAP*  
  
"Asses... <3  
Nothing's better than asses..."  
  
and then sent...  
  
***  
meanwhile on Ahri's side about the time when Kai'sa was loosening Akali's ass up with her thump:  
  
"MNGHHHHH!" Akali's muffled cry of pain made Ahri stop for a second and hiss at the sensation of her vibrating throat around her cock.

"NGHH FUCK!" she cried out before she kept bashing her crotch onto her face.  
  
*GLURK-GLRUK-GLURK-GLURKL* There way no way Akali COULDN'T hold back her gags, splutters and chokes whenever Ahri thrust in balls deep to embed her cockhead somewhere around her collar bone and then pull back. The sadistic fox had both her hands around Akali's scalp to keep it still and take the throat-pounding like the whore she is. Her sadistic stare looked down onto Akali with superior elegance.  
  
She stayed calm and her body kept her usual elegant composure, however the same could not be said about the different kinds of moans, groans and hisses she uttered here and there, and especially her cock. No matter how graceful she tried to act or look, that massive veiny cock would never fit to her frame, no matter what clothes she wears or how she would act. Such a beautiful picture-perfect body had such an unfitting manly, ridiculously large appendage on her crotch.  
  
But Ahri still made it look... fitting. The way saliva and throat slime covered her prick each time she pulled out and the sight of all that nasty liquid rolling down her shaft and dropping on the ground, it all made it look out of place on that beautiful pristine body.  
  
Yet the expression on her face that boiled over with self-confidence and the way she still (somehow) made her pounding thrusts look elegant, made her look like this was a part of her beauty. She was just so confident and narcissistic, that it even seemed like she was happy, even PROUD about that masculine 12 inch cock between her legs. And the way she used it right now confirmed it.  
  
Some people might say, that even that fat cock doesn't change anything about Ahri's perfection.  
Ahri however would say that this cock was a part that made her so perfect like she is today. Without she thought she wouldn't be looking so damn good.  
  
Her beautiful waist long hair fluttered about with the intensity of her long hard thrusts. About 10 inches of her 12 inch long cock vanished out of Akali's mouth, until only the cockhead remained, and then they barreled right back in.  
  
There was no hint of shame, disgust or reluctance in her motions. It was a pure carnal act of making out, with the slight difference that it was a throat that was getting fucked.  
  
And her rage fueled that act even more.  
  
it was hard to believe that someone on this world would oppose or defy her, and Akali had the balls to try that out.  
  
"That's what you get NGHH-" a not-so-feminine groan left her lips while her eyes looked down onto Akali's own with disgust, yet her thrusts did not stop at all. She could only see Akali for just a fraction of a second since her face was planted flat against her crotch on every balls-deep thrust.  
"I was kind enough to MGHHH~... to spare you and let you breath when- UHHH- whenever you needed air- AH FUCK! even after all the harm you did to our band... and- NGHH~ and you thank me by trying to defy me, you- AH SHITTT!!!" she cried out and shut her eyes as a wave of pleasure consumed her. She stopped talking for a few seconds to rail that throat a little harder  
  
**GLURK-GLURK-GLURK-GLURK  
  
**"you stupid ungrateful bitch..." she groaned out and came down again, her mood at least. Her thrust kept on bashing into Akali's face.  
  
Akali couldn't even say anything. Not only because her throat was currently stuffed with meat, but also because Kai'sa just started trying to fit her fat cockhead into her pucker.  
  
Her fat cock barreled in and out of her esophagus. Her fat orange sized nuts bashed against the bottom of her chin with wet *SLAP* sounds. Ahri truly unleashed her rage on her now. If Akali could, she would undo the silly act of defiance just earlier and take the throat fuck willingly, if it meant to not suffer like this right now. When Ahri said, that she missed her chance, then she truly meant it. Even if it meant that she could die of suffocation, which was close to get real soon. With the way her bitch breaker raided and obscenely bulged her throat out down to her sternum.  
  
Akali did only get a chance to breath with her nose in midden of little time-intervals where Ahri pulled all the way out so that her cockhead popped out of her throat. Yet even then it didn't seem to be enough. The longest breath through the nose that Akali managed to take after a few 100 thrusts, was like 0.5 seconds, and that was not enough.  
  
Even though that pounding was close to cause suffocation, there was one thing that was worse than that, and that was the way Ahri actually fucked her throat. Akali's laying position on the couch didn't allow the fox girl to pull her head towards her crotch, because it could interfere with Kai'sa.  
  
That meant she would not be able to make that small brain in her skull spin around with the force of her pulls. But She made up for it in her own way. There was no such thing as a spring to dampen her thrusts which meant... she should slow down at the end of each thrust to not harm Akali's face.  
  
But Ahri did not do shit like that. Her pace stayed the same; the same when she started thrusting in and the same when her crotch crashed against Akali's face. She literally used her like a springboard with the slight difference that it wasn't a springboard at all. it was like slamming into a wall. And Akali could not even dampen those slams on her face by shifting her head backwards. Ahri made sure of that by keeping her head in place so that she could take the pounding even if it meant that her brain might suffer permanent damage.  
  
With this (brutal) technique Ahri made up for not being allowed to pull her head towards her crotch. And it had the exact same effect. On each harsh crash onto Akali's face, that did not end up in a bleeding nose luckily, her brain bounced around in her skull.  
And what could the poor rapper do against that assault?  
  
*GLURK GLURK GLURK GLURLK*  
exactly, nothing but gag and choke on her fat cock. The way that long piece of meat slammed in so mercilessly and dragged a couple of juices with it on each retreat, made it look like 2 primal beasts that didn't fuck for years, were matting. But in the end it was one of the most beautiful girls on the world fucking another beautiful girl with her 12 inch long bitch breaker  
  
But enough about the cock, how did the beautiful face of the girl on the receiving end keep up with that brutal cock assault?  
  
not very well. Akali's face was still beautiful, nothing could take that away, the proportions on the edges, her nose, her dark-blue eyes and her cute lips were still adorable. But while they might have looked like they belonged to a diva before, they now looked like they belonged to a prostitute that had a few too many face-fucking sessions behind her.  
  
But she wasn't to blame at all for looking like this only after 2-3 minutes of face-fucking with one mere dick-girl alone. There was just nothing her system could do when that fat prick reached all the way down to her collar bone, right?  
  
her natural beautiful pale face? a mess  
her freshly done make-up that she should show her band-members, like the manager ordered: clearly not visible anymore.  
her always-unimpressed, emo like expression? not recognizable, there was a fat girl-cock in her mouth.  
  
Her pink-glittering lipstick was already not on her mouth anymore. Her lips were now the natural pale-pink. She lost a quarter of it when Kai and Ahri suffocated her on a ball-bath earlier this day. And the other 3 quarters were now either covering up Ahri's fat rod, or got swallowed down by Akali when Ahri slammed said lipstick covered dick into her throat. The whole shaft was showing signs of her lipstick, but the base around her crotch had the most of it covered.  
  
her pin-point nose was bruised, and bright red after making contact with Ahri's crotch so many times already. Ahri was glad as hell that no blood flew out, because that would be a pretty big, boner-killing mess.  
  
Her glittering blue mascara that was supposed to accentuate her dark blue eyes was now accentuating Akali's cheeks. Her eyes were glassy and tears kept running down due to her gag-reflex not being able to get accommodated with Ahri's fat shaft. They ran down her cheeks and mixed up with the blue color of her mascara until the blue tear-drops dropped down her chin.  
  
And then there were those loose strands of hair in front of her face falling down like a pony Or they used to. because now they were matted flat against her face, cheeks and eyes and sometimes even stuck to Ahri's crotch on her balls-deep thrusts. Her eyelashes went fluttering whenever a thrust caused her to emit an extra harsh choking sound. The white of her eyes slowly turned red due to the strain, and her eyes were so glassy at this point, that Ahri could see her own (perfect looking, of course) reflection on them.  
  
It was a win-win for Ahri. She could see her own beauty in those eyes. And she could also see how hard Akali's mind was suffering by seeing those dark-blue irises roll up in their sockets whenever a too hefty thrust made her choke too hard.  
  
What could be worse than a cock massacring your throat and another one trying to enter your virgin asshole? Not much. Except of course, when said cock MANAGED to enter her asshole.  
  
Akali's dizzy brain that was knocked into every direction in her skull could not ignore that immense pain coursing through her body. it felt like her ass was split in half, yet it was only 2-3 inches of Kai'sas 12 inch long monster cock. it was a stinging pain that refused to go away as long as Kai'sa remained in her asshole. And if you remember correctly, she didn't plan to pull out at all.  
  
Akali's eyes shot open like dinner plates: "MNGHHHH!" she cried out, she curled her hands together and grabbed onto the couch with all her strength while her eyes instinctively looked at the first person in sight which turned out to be Ahri. Mercy from her was the last thing she would expect, but the pain in her ass just forced her to try out everything.  
  
The fox girl stopped thrusting when she saw the stare and pulled her dick out until her head remained in her mouth. Akali allowed herself to breath in lungfuls of air and look at Ahri with begging, painful eyes.  
  
"OHHHHHHHHH..." the way her voice put on en emphatic tone already told Akali where this was going.  
" _does your ass hurt?_ _is that prick too much for an innocent virgin like you? do you want me to tell her to stop?..."_ her hand gently petted her forehead and wiped those matted hair strands away in a motherly manner.  
  
"Then keep dreaming slut. She will ram that shaft up your bowels until you can't sit straight for a few weeks. And so will I fuck your cunt and drop a baby in your oven." her voice, and her face turned to utter sadistic joy when she said those words. They were supposed to rise up fear in Akali. And they did.

She emitted another muffled cry to beg for mercy, because that was the only thing she was able to do now. She knew that trying to fight back won't spare her. And she also knew that her "will-power" won't heal her ass faster after getting filled up with Kai'sas cock. nor will her "will-power" be able to prevent pregnancy from Ahri's cumfilled orange-sized nuts.

Ahri chuckled in sadistic delight, before the *GLURK* sounds resonated around the room again. Even while her throat was getting pounded and Kai'sa was playing around with her ass and taking a picture, she just couldn't drift those thoughts of a pregnancy away. She did not know anything about being a mother, having a child, about education or anything that had to do with it, she had no clue about sex, pregnancy, genitals or whether Ahri's massive shaft and her 2 fat cum tanks meant that she had a much higher potency and fertilization rate. But she had a strange feeling that it did... Pictures of her in the future popped up in her mind... She sitting together with Ahri, their beautiful child on their arms as they both smiled into the camera to make the ever-first family picture... That was the only good picture she had, and it was wiped away quickly when her brain thought about what a personality Ahri really had.  
  
she would either end up as a lone mother. Or she would end up with Ahri as her "husband". And when those pictures appeared in her brain she immediately preferred the "lone-mother scenario". She just imagined how Ahri would treat her like trash and just, when she gave birth to her first child, she would pump another one into her oven one day later, ignoring her wishes or desires and fucking her non-stop to her hearts desire.  
  
But I can assure you that even Ahri isn't such a bad bitch!  
And what I can also assure you is, that Ahri was just joking... She would not impregnate Akali, this would mean too much trouble, too much gossip, and too much hate... She had no time and definitely no desire to do that. Especially because she had to take care of her own career.  
  
  
She will definitely not risk impregnating Akali just for her own joy...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
  
But Evelyn will.


	3. Ahri/Kai X Akali | Not so virgin anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are still going.
> 
> they cum in her and end it with Ahri taking her virginity

Ahri's position allowed her to see Kai'sa right in front of her. And just when she saw the girl taking another picture of the day, she thought she could join her.  
  
Akali gagged uncontrollably until it stopped with a lewd *GLURK* when Ahri hilted her cock deep in her esophagus... and remained there for the first time of today. Without care for Akali, she chillingly picked up her phone, opened her camera and put in right in front of her face for another POV image. And she took as long as she wanted to, while Akali, who already had trouble breathing within the tiny time gaps between every thrust, now literally suffocated. Her gag reflex couldn't ignore the massive piece of flesh blocking her airways and forced the girl to constantly choke and gag.   
  
The poor girl's system was so desperate that it even forced her to swallow down. Her already bulging throat rippled with constant *GULP-GULP-GULP*'s in a silly attempt to swallow that piece of meat down. Meanwhile Ahri was setting up the perfect angle. Once she was done she reached down and slightly raised Akali's chin so that her beautiful, troubled eyes were not obscured by her crotch. The rippling throat around her cock was already setting her cock on fire, but this... this beautiful ruined face with helpless begging eyes,  
  
"MNGHHHHH~" Ahri moaned utterly delighted at the sight and her cock throbbed so strong that Akali emitted another *GLURK* due to the thickening shaft. A shiver ran down the fox's spine and after readjusting Akali's chin, she placed her palm gently on the side of Akali's hand, with her thump slightly rubbing against the girl's cheek in motherly care. The pleasure and delight she felt had an effect on her voice, which turned low and sultry, while her thump gently rubbed against the girl's cheek:  
"you're one of th- no..." she corrected herself "you are! the best fuck of my life..." she purred and looked into those panic-filled eyes with adoration. "the thrill of fucking someone that you knew for so long.. that you wanted to fuck since the very first day you met her... to see those blue eyes that you saw every day, ruined and messed up with tears...  
  
_**what could be better than that?** _ "  
  
*GLURK-GLUP-CHOKE* was the only answer she could utter.  
  
Ahri simply waited. She held her phone in one hand, and rubbed on Akali's cheek while just waiting for the girl, who felt like she might choke to death. Reason was, she wanted to snap a good picture. And for Ahri a good picture was only possible if the girl was on the brink of passing out. Her already pale face should turn paler due to the lack of air. her eyelashes should flutter due to the cock wrecking her gag-reflex. And what she wanted the most, was to see those wide constricted dark-blue pupils rolling up. And Aka was already good on her way.   
  
Her eyes fluttered here and there and her panicked eyes threatened to roll up when a choke overcame her. But her face was also starting to grew more lewd. Tears started to run down without stop. Even her nose was now leaking and her damn mouth... a shame that the camera could not see how much fucking saliva she was leaking under Ahri's cock.  
On each unsuccessful "gulp" or *GLURK* that was supposed to swallow saliva down, she could only manage to swallow cock. Her saliva instead build up in her tightly packed mouth until it was too full and therefore slipped through the tight seal of her lips, down her chin and dropped on the ground beneath.  
  
And Ahri's unimpressed eager expression couldn't show more how less fucks she gave. Not even when Akali reached that peak of desperation to reach forth with both her hands to push and slam against the diva's thighs. Muffled pathetic cries left Akali's mouth in between every gulp and choke as she feared for her damn life. But Ahri stood, unimpressed and rock solid on her place, her half-lidded chilling gaze looking down onto her bitch with patience, until Akali surprised her once again. She couldn't push Ahri away, so she decided to push herself away. it was hard due to her compromised laying position, but she still managed to yank her own head up and back to pull a few inches of cock out.  
  
her desperate attempt worked, but at what cost?  
  
Ahri's gaze didn't flinch one bit, and instead of even reacting to that pitiful attempt with rage or joy, she held her cool gaze on Akali and took one step forth to close the gap with a long *GLUUUURRRRKKKK*  
"what now girl?" Ahri asked unimpressed with a confident smile on her face.  
That was a great question, because Akali had nothing to do anymore. She kind of fucked herself, because her neck started to hurt right now, already missing the comfy armrest of the couch. And since her strength was fading, her head pressed onto Ahri's crotch on its own.  
She felt her mind blacking out. her eyes fluttered and rolled over more and more, while her pale face turned even more paler.  
  
it was all for none as she just tried everything she could. She slammed she pushed, and her hands darted around to find at least anything... until they found 2 fat orbs. She encompassed each one with a hand, and without wasting any precious time, she squeezed down as hard she could.  
  
"HIIIIAAAAA~" Ahri suddenly cried out with a high-squeaking voice, her head directed upwards at the ceiling and it even picked up Kai'sas attention. Akali looked up, whenever her eyes were not rolling up due to the strain in her throat and she was surprised as well, that reaction was better than she could ever expect. With a slow realization break, a choke reminded her of her position, and without further ado she squeezed down again.  
"NOOOOOOO~" the fox cried out again, her face still facing the ceiling and not visible for Akali. It was having an effect on her, so Akali squeezed again but this time she kept her hold.  
"OHHHHHH~ YOU'RE SO STRONG AKALI!" she cried out and Akali felt progress. Ahri slowly stepped back and her massive cock withdrew up and out of her esophagus.  
"STOP PLEASE!!! TOO HARD!!!" she cried out in a voice that Akali never heard before, while her cock slowly rose out of her throat: "NGHHHH AHHHHHH-" and just when it was about to leave her throat and allow her some fresh air, her cock haltered. And even worse, Ahri's sudden cry out faltered as well. AND WHAT WAS EVEN WORSE, was that Akali heard a *SNAP*. Her eyes darted to the side, to see the phone still on Ahri's hand, angled that way that it could take a pic of Ahri's balls from the side, that were currently getting squeezed by Akali.  
  
her head lowered down again, a wicked grin on her face as she looked at Akali's perplexed eyes.  
"as if bitch!" Ahri only uttered before she looked at her phone and went directly to her "only-fans" page.  
  
"oh man... I almost forgot that you had a thing for this ball-squeezing thing..." Kai'sa said relieved before she directed her attention towards the ass again.  
  
"MNGHHHH! NGFHHHHHH!" Akali cried out and picked up Ahri's attention who craned her head to the side and look past her phone at the suffocating girl who was about to pass out, her dick just so damn close to give her some precious air, about 7 inches of fat girl cock out in the open.  
"oh- almost forgot" she said occasionally before she directed her gaze at her phone again and also *GLUUUUUUUUUUUUURK* slam her cock to the very hilt again.  
  
She was just so graceful that, even while writing a few words for her new picture, she made it look like she wasn't currently fucking a girl's throat with her cock.  
  
After sending it, she pulled her dick out for about 4 inches to show Akali the tweet. And the girl looked with shell shocked eyes. The picture was... obscene. And even if her own eyes were streaming with tears and saliva.. Akali couldn't deny that the pic was looking like she was doing this on her own whim. As if Akali held those balls to stimulate Ahri and not to fight for her damn life.   
  
But the worst part was yet to come, because Ahri scrolled down a bit to show her the text  
  
"Our rapper has a new favorite meal! :o  
fat veiny sausage with 2 oranges as a side dish :)  
part 2 following short..."  
  
Akali's brain was dizzy and reading was hard, yet she still managed to do so and her mind remained at the last line, she asked herself what she meant with part 2...  
  
*GLURRK*  
until Ahri lifted her phone and hilted her cock in her throat again.  
  
The girl suffocated for about 1-2 minutes now, and she knew it wouldn't take long until she passed out. It were about 30 more seconds until Akali reached her peak. Her chokes grew more lifeless over time and her fluttering eyes turned half-lidded as her strength faded. Ahri still waited for the moment. she needed to catch the perfect moment, her finger was ready to take the picture, and then the moment drew near.  
  
Akali's whole system shut down close to the end. Her hands, that were still on Ahri's balls for some reason, fell limp and hung down near the ground. her convulsing throat grew weaker and so did her choking noises. Her face almost turned blueish and her half-lidded eyes rolled up, only showing the bottom half of her dark-blue irises, indicating that this were the very last seconds she had left.

*SNAP* *GLUUUURRRRRRRK- PAAA!" Like a magic sword Ahri's shaft withdrew out of her esophagus, throat and mouth with loud *POP*. her fat trunk swayed from side to side until it stood tall and stiff, copious amounts of saliva leaking down her shaft while Akali's head fell limp on the couch-end and faced the ground. her vision was so damn black, her eyes so weak that she could only see one small spot on the ground, and that spot was herself, her mirror. A large pool of her own saliva reflected her own messed up face. She was on the brink and exhausted as hell. she felt like she ran a marathon and filled her lungs with air as quick as she could with her dizzy mind. her whole system that was about to black out, still needed time to re-function, which resulted in a steady stream of saliva leaking out of her mouth, since she didn't know how to swallow anymore.  
  
While the girl was trying to repair her whole body and mind, Ahri was chillingly focusing on her phone-screen to post the prefect picture she just shot.  
  
"Here's part 2 like promised :*  
2 minutes I think. New record?  
let me know in the comments, hehe "  
  
considering those posts, it felt like everything was just a game for Ahri. And it would be a lie to say it wasn't.  
After having sex so many countless times, their stamina has increased rapidly. But it was also troublesome to cum. Even though fucking felt better than anything else in the world, it was getting kind off repetitive after doing it so much... And they soon found out that they had to make up for it. Find new kinks or games while fucking. Ahri did so by showing off her superiority and savoring the sight of fearful, fucked silly girls she created. That was probably the reason the gaze of Akali turned her on so much.   
And for Kai... well. For some reason she was an ass-fanatic since ever. And to get riled up, she savored the feelings of juicy, plump, bubbly or "crispy" asses, like Akali's. That was more than enough to get her riled up, and that surprisingly never changed.  
  
"hmmmm, and how is her ass?" Ahri averted her gaze of her screen and looked at Kai who kept kneading that bubbly butt with her cockhead still in her sphincter.  
"splendid..." she praised.  
"so how long will it take to cum then?"  
"MNghhh~ I don't know, I didn't truly fuck her yet..." she said, too lost in kneading that ass under her "maybe 2 or 3?"  
"and what if you keep going at it without stop?"  
"then 1 I think."  
"good. Then do so. We should hurry up before Eve finds out. I think if I fuck her hard, I could do it in 1, too" she said, but Kai'sa was already not listening anymore as she lost herself in the ass in front of her and ignored Ahri's words.  
"NOW!" the fox said daringly.  
"sigh... alright alright..." Kai relented.  
  
I hope we all know that 1 doesn't refer to a minute. While others might use those numbers to refer to minutes, Kai and Ahri simply decided to use them as hours, since their stamina was just too great and big to count their sessions with minutes only. (doesn't make much sense, but whatever. It's the world of porn)  
  
Akali was just too gone to resist anymore. She had no strength to fight back against Ahri's hand yanking on her ponytail that forced her head to look straight forward again. Nor had she any strength in her dizzy mind left to counter the fat cockhead bumping against her mouth. Ahri simply pressed onto it and that was enough to slacken her jaw and open that loose orifice up to slowly put her cock inside.  
  
Another one out of too many gags left Akali's mouth this day when she carelessly pushed her cockhead down her throat and all the way to the hilt at her collar bone. That *GLUURK* however was weak and lifeless, showing exactly how Akali's resistance slowly faded to surrender and acceptance. Ahri couldn't give less fucks about the member of her group that she knew for a few years by now. The mere fact that Akali had a cunt was enough reason for Ahri to not respect the girl in any way. The first day they interviewed her, she had the urge to bent her over the desk and ram her full of cock. But the girl was saved, because she could sing, or rap. The fact that she helped the band out to reach that much reputation saved her from the other 3 dick girls of the band.  
  
But now she fucked up. So much even that nothing could save her anymore. Evelynn would have tried a move on her anyways, no matter if she left or not. Ahri however tried to hold the succubus back as long as possible for the sake of the band. And since that won't be necessary anymore, Akali will finally see and appreciate how good she had it before. Ahri and Kai'sa were currently fucking that fact into her brain.   
  
The worst part of all of this probably was that Akali still had no fucking clue about Eve. She did not even fuck with her yet. This time Ahri wouldn't hold Eve back, and to be honest even if she tried to, she couldn't. She was the boss, leader and all, but even she knew that her control over Eve had a limit. And if Eve sees the girl, that she wanted to fuck 5 damn months ago, then there was nothing the fox could do, but to allow it and let it happen.  
  
Not that she cared... If she did care, she wouldn't be throatfucking Akali right now. With skill and graze her hips shifted all the way back and forth in a ridiculously fast pace. It started with her hips sticking out in the back to show off her bubbly ass, and it ended with her crotch slamming hard onto Akali's face like before, that bruised her nose. Groans and moans left her mouth as she finally got to work on that throat.  
  
And Kai'sa was on her way, too. She would have loved to knead that ass a little longer, but Ahri got a point with eve arriving soon. And she also wanted to feel that ass stretched around every single inches of her cock, so...  
  
so she stopped kneading it and used both her hands to spread Akali's ass cheeks wide. She was allowed to see that wide stretched hole again around her glans: stretched and spread wide for about 5 damn inches. She leaned forward, her back bent in an 45 degree angle because her cock was just too damn long. Once her face was over that asshole, she collected saliva in her mouth and let it drop down onto the connection point of her cock and ass. But not to lube up her pucker. Her pre-cum did that already.   
  
While her saliva was still drooling down, she slowly leaned back again, causing the saliva to spread around the very top of her cock from top to base, covering it with her spit like icing. She took one ass-spreading hand to rub on the pool of combined spit and pre-cum around the glans, carelessly rubbing against that spread pucker that emitted light whimpers from Akali. While trying to lubricate her pucker around her cockhead with one hand, she used her other hand to stroke her massive 12 inch shaft. her petite hand glided up and down to spread the saliva on her cock. It almost looked like she was rather washing it with the way her hand varied from top, to the sides and then to the bottom of her cock, until every part of her dick was shining with her saliva  
  
Once the lubrication in the outside was finished, and the lubrication in the inside wasn't necessary because her pre-cum kept dribbling out into that hole, she placed both hands on Akali's ass-cheeks again and spread them wide.  
  
And now after doing what was extremely necessary in order to insert her cock into such an tight hole that was not meant to take in a few pound heavy stick of meat, it was finally time to do so.  
  
instead of adapting a better position to get easier access to her ass, Kai insisted on kneeling down, with her cock pointing straight forward. She wanted to see and not miss one single moment of how every single inches of her cock disappearing in the depths of her ass. Her purple eyes looked down as she slowly shifted forward 2 inches. Her cock was applying a steady pressure inside of Akali's ass, and the rapper felt it trying to bury deeper, yet still not one single millimeter sunk in. Reason was that Kai'sas long dong simply bent up like a bridge instead of diving in.  
  
Her ass was just too tiny, and Kai'sa should think the same. This was one of the tightest asses she ever had, yet it wasn't the only one that didn't allow her entry. She squeezed her thighs together first to lock Akali's legs under her so that she couldn't run or crawl away from her dick. After securing her legs safely underneath, she pulled one hand way of Akali's ass and placed it on top of her cock, right at the middle point that was bending up the most. And then she pushed down. Kai'sa sat steadfast, which meant she wouldn't shift back. neither would Akali who got her legs locked and her head held in place by Ahri.  
  
That meant there was only one way for her cock to go when she pushed down and that was further into her ass. It was a damn tight fit, but with Kai'sa pushing down on her cock to direct it forward like a spear again, it slowly sunk into her ass.  
  
Akali shrieked at the sensation of her bowels getting pushed apart for just 2 mere inches, her constricting eyes looked up at the pleasure-induced sadistic fox above, who only licked her lips in return. her cock kept its rapid throat-fuck pace while she talked up:" MNGHHH~ keep going Kai. This expression on her stupid face is gold~" she praised in a sultry tone, yet Kai didn't pick it up. She for herself licked her lips at the tight sensation around her cock, and there were still about 7-8 inches in the open air. Ahri didn't need to tell her to keep going, because she would do so on her own. She shifted forward again, this time her own lust got the better of her and therefore she shifted 3 inches forth. Her cock bent up again, this time more obscenely than before. She fixed it immediately by locking Akali in place and pushing down on her rod again. It didn't go in all at once, but it still did slowly, until after 4 seconds of constantly pressing down her cock stood straight again. 4-5 inches left to go, which meant 7-8 inches were already inside.   
  
The rapper curled her toes and fingers together at the painful, completely odd sensation. Her muscles tried to kick the invader out by constantly constricting around it, yet it only resulted in a moan from Kai'sa. her cock was deep, and Akali felt it all. She felt how it was somewhere deep inside of her, where it should not be. And the throbbing of that monster in her clenching ass made it even worse. The angle forced Kai'sas cock to push up in her ass, and each throb only intensified that pressure on the top, making her feel like it wasn't trying to push into her ass but more like up and out of her ass. But that wasn't possible. Kai'sa shifted forward again, her knees were around Akali's waist now, and her crotch was close to touching her ass. her cock still bent up, but not completely this time, after all it wasn't much left to insert. Her cock slightly pushed in by itself this time and it only bent just a little up. She fixed it immediately of course, even that one inches was important.  
  
"UHHHH~" she groaned as a shiver ran down her spine. Not only because of the sensation of Akali's clenching ass-muscles around her shaft, but also because of the sight. Kai knew how massive and long her cock was and now she only saw 1-2 inches in the open. She could only feel how damn hard Akali tried to push her out, and sadly she had no x-ray vision. but what she did have was imagination. And she used that ability to imagine how fucking deep her cock was inside of Akali's ass right now. She imagined how it was already prodding somewhere at the very bottom of Akali's rip-cage, and the thought made her cock throb even harder.  
  
For the traitor, that sensation could not be called pleasurable tho. Her almost blacking-out dizzy mind woke up due to the pain alone. She was wide awake again and livelier chokes and gags around Ahri's cock were the evidence. Her previously half-lidded eyes were now completely open, making them look like dinner plates. Her beautiful dark-blue pupils were like small buttons on her eye and begged Ahri to stop this. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get accommodated with the burning, stinging feeling of a fat 12 inch shaft breaking into her ass. The way she tightened her fists together was almost causing her nails to dig into her palm. She tried everything, even to bite down and clench her teeth shut to stifle the pain but that fat monster cock in her mouth that kept slamming in and out didn't allow it.  
  
She could do nothing but take it, not quite like a champ, because she kept whimpering and crying out in between that fat cock in her mouth. She even made the mistake of trying to clench her asshole down. Instead of achieving some kind of victory, like a cry of pain from Kai'sa that would result in her immediately pulling her cock out of the too tight hole, she fucked up big time.  
  
Akali was the one that started crying out as a burning pain overcame her whole body as she tried to clench her ass. her cute muffled voice resonated around Ahri's dick and a tear rolled down her cheek, not like the other tears that were only the result of Ahri's cock slamming into her throat, but a tear of pain that was accommodated with a desperate painful whimper and also a cry-out of pleasure from Kai'sa who relished in the feeling of an ass clenching down on her rod.  
  
"MNGHHHH~" she moaned out and looked down onto that ass with utter adoration "... your something special girl~... but let's finish this..." she declared and set both her hands on Akali's ass to kneed it and enjoy it as long as possible, before it was time to say goodbye. She didn't need her hands anymore. it were 2 mere inches left and that would go in with a shift of her hips alone. Her crotch was kissing Akali's butt cheeks now, which meant her current position would not come in handy anymore if she planned to insert every last inches inside. She tried non the less and managed to insert one mere inches inside before a little bit was left. She looked down and saw the base of her cock bending down and getting engulfed by Akali's protesting pucker. She bit her lip to stifle her desire. She wanted this moment to rest for ever. Her cock engulfed by a fine ass for the rest of her life... But it was only a matter of time until Eve would arrive, and Kai didn't want to regret it afterwards that she didn't cum inside of her ass at least once.   
  
To say goodbye to her ass, that she probably won't be able to grope anymore, when she really plans to fuck and cum inside her, she removed both her hands of that modest butt, and lifted her right hand high up in the air, before it thundered down with an heavy *SLAP* that resonated all around the massive chilling room.  
  
"MNFGGHHHHHHHH!" Akali whimpered like a broken whore as the slap hit her ass, and also because the sudden surprise caused her ass to clench down on the rod on instinct, which caused her to feel another sting of pain from the inside. Her legs immediately buckled inwards, causing her heels to slam against Kai'sas ass.   
  
"NGHHH~" she bit her lip again "you're damn lucky that we're getting out of time slut. I would never leave your ass spared until each and every spot was dark red with my hand-imprints~" she groaned and relished at the sight for a few seconds. A picture perfect imprint of her palm was on Akali's right cheek that still wiggled due to the harsh ass-slap.   
  
But now it was time to say goodbye to her favorite treat. With a sad sigh leaving her mouth, Kai'sa shifted around and adapted a new position. The first thing she did, and what Akali did not welcome at all, was bending forth. Kai'sas whole upper body bent down towards Akali's back, with her hips following, which meant that the rest of her cock was on its way to invade her ass. She felt how that monster cock even invaded the last possible place in her bowels, as if it was only happy when every last centimeter was inside. And it stopped when Kasai's upper body was almost on level with Akali's own. The rapper whimpered at the sensation, because that new position was also causing the cock in her ass to bent into a different angle. Instead of directing forth, it was directed diagonally down now. But she wasn't done yet. Her crotch kissed Akali's butt cheeks almost fully, yet she was still kneeling around her legs. She fixed that quick by spreading her legs back. The rapper could feel how the dancer's silk-smooth legs rubbed against her own legs, before she came to a halt.  
  
Akali could not see anything. She could only feel something. And that was the crotch of her fellow group-member kissing her ass and also her 2 palms resting on her shoulder blades of her trained back. Even though she couldn't see shit, she could feel it. The presence or even aura of a fuck-hungry beast that should definitely not come from a friend (or former friend?) that she knew for years already. She could tell that the girl was casting a shadow of her, simply covering Akali's petite body completely with her own petite body. It almost felt like Kai'sa was supporting her whole body with her 2 hands alone, because a damn-lot of pressure was set on her shoulder-blades but that was not entirely true. The dancer also support some of her weight on her very tip-toes that were resting right next to Akali's feet. Such a push-up position should effort a lot of physical exertion, shouldn't it?  
  
Usually yes, but the growing desire, clearly visible on Kai'sas face said something completely different.   
  
Akali's whole body was laying flat on the couch, except her head, that was hauled up by Ahri in order to ram her cock into her throat.  
  
Her beautiful, pristine pale, well trained body completely exposed and ready to defile by a different kind of beautiful, pristine, pale, well trained body. They both looked equally beautiful and strong, yet the one mere difference changed everything.  
  
While Akali had a virgin, pristine cunt, Kai'sa had a massive 12 inch long bitch breaker attached to her crotch. And said bitch breaker was currently pointing down onto her ass and actually was inside of her ass already, constantly being massaged without stop by those divine ass-muscles.  
Every single man on this world, or futa, would be envious of that sight, they could only dream to stand where Kai'sa was standing right now. One of the hottest girls on the world was completely naked and laid on her stomach. Every single part of her body was perfect and had no hint of fat on them, except of course the parts that needed them...   
If you ever need one example of a perfectly trained body, than you could use Akali's. Whenever you feel like you're not so well-endowed as a women, just look at her. She shows that it doesn't matter.  
  
her feet: perfect. petite in the right way  
her calfs: perfect. slightly pumped due to her exercise.  
Her thighs: perfect: too damn perfect actually. From the very bottom of her stick-thick knee her thigh just swelled out with the perfect amount of trained muscles and fat. The higher it got, the more, thicker flesh you could see until it all ended on...   
her Ass: perfect: every single muscle that had anything to do with ass, was trained to nearly perfection. It was still quite modest due to Akali's anatomy. Not like Ahri, Evelynn or Kai'sa who were born to show off their thick bubbly asses, but she showed that training alone could archive anything.   
  
And that's why her ass was almost on the same level as the rest of the band.  
Her waist: That was one primary advantage of being born with not many assets. Her waist was damn slim, slimmer than the rest of the girls. And since it was so damn slim it accentuated her swelling hips and ass even better. So damn slim that it might even be possible to grasp all around it with 2 hands.  
her upper body itself: epic. Her abs and her back were the perfect evidence of her workout. Her abs did not have a hint of fat on them. Just muscles and even a few light outlines of her rips even. So damn tasty and fit, that they could just be there to seduce.  
Her back was similar. No traces of fat on them just many outlines of the different muscles she trained. Not too less, not too much, just perfect. This made her the bombshell she is right now.  
  
  
her tits:... not much to say. There was no such thing as breast-muscle that she could train to make them grow bigger like she did with her ass. But considering her already slim waist and her trained abs and back, her smaller, modest tits were looking much more fitting to her frame.  
her arms: similar to her waist, slim and no trace of fat on them. Just perfect to yank back and use as reigns to fill her up with cock.  
or you could use that perfectly designed pony-tail as a reign.  
And of course, because she wasn't so damn sexy already, she also got a beautiful face. Every detail, from her defined jaw-muscles, to her petite, yet juicy looking lips, to her cute pin-point nose, and up to her beautiful chilling eyes.  
  
Her beauty was a sight to behold. (And the designers of her skin should get a price for what they did)  
  
She was not quite the kind of perfect that Ahri was, who had the luck to be born with better assets, but she was perfect in her own anatomy.  
Utter perfection... that was currently getting fucked and used like a whore.  
  
The sight of her laying body would leave many mouths watering. 

  
It looked like her trained back was on a straight line with her legs. Everything could be on the same level, were there not that juicy, trained ass sticking out. And said ass was currently impaled with cock. Kai'sa craned her neck down, causing her hip-long pony-tail to fall down on Akali's back, as she looked down onto that ass with desire. The transition of her back to the fat swelling of her ass that was currently skewered by her cock...  
  
"fucckkkkk~" she groaned and her cock gave a hefty throb as well.  
Her eyes locked onto that ass with utter desire, before she pressed down. Her hips lowered down and she tried to insert even the rest of her cock inside, which was currently blocked by Akali's ass.  
She pressed and pressed, Akali felt how this stupid ass-addicted girl tried to fit even more into her ass, and the only thing she could do, was uttering muffled whimpers and trying to stifle the pain by curling her toes and fingers into a fist.   
  
Kai's usual predatory eyes somewhat came down, relaxed as utter adoration consumed her. She saw perfectly how her own crotch pressed onto Akali's ass. More and more she pressed it down, until long lastly Akali's ass was pancaked flat against her crotch.  
  
Just mere millimeters, at most it was just 1 centimeter between her crotch and Akali's pucker, but that was something she couldn't fix. And she couldn't care less in face of the pleasure she felt right now.  
  
"NGHHH~ that's it... That's why ass is the best..." Every single inches of her 12 long inches breaker, except the little apart at the base was currently getting squeezed and crushed by Akali's bowels, and she fucking loved it. Every single nerve-ending on her massive shaft was taken care of, thanks to that vice-like grip that was so tight that it reminded Kai'sa of her own leggings she was forced to wear all freaking time. Her eyes were fixated on her own crotch, just 1 mere centimeter of cock visible for her. Where the rest was, she could only imagine and feel. Somewhere embedded deep in her bowels.  
  
The feeling was already perfect this way. Yet the girl did not even start fucking her yet. And to do so she had to pull out of course and check how easy it would be to pull back. And Akali wasn't ready at all. The cock was somewhere inside of her... she didn't know where, but she knew that it was too fucking deep. Her ass tried to get accommodated with it, but it couldn't. That fat girl cock was just too big for her to handle.   
  
But there was no time for a pause sadly. Without a hint of exertion, Kai'sa lifted her ass again...  
Akali cried like a siren, everything successfully muffled by Ahri's cock in her throat, when she felt how Kai'sas cock LITERALLY threatened to pull her whole damn ass with it on its way out.  
But Kai'sa didn't stop. Her hips kept rising steadily, and forced Akali to handle it on her own, and that quick, or else... or else she might not be able to sit, nor lay, actually never be able to do anything in her life anymore.  
  
Kai'sa wasn't that cruel though... It was all a bluff... Kai'sa was some kind of "ass-queen" and she showed the women she fucked, that she actually knew more about their asses than they did on their own.  
  
Akali was no different. They just needed "a little push" to help them out, and so did Kai'sa help Akali out by literally forcing her to loose up every single part of her body, so that her ass won't prolapse. She had no control of her ass however. She didn't know what the hell was going on and that 12 inches long meat staff in her pucker had something to do with that. In order to not fucking die, she loosened up everything. Her curled toes relaxed, but not only that, she also spread her feet wide, even her fists loosened up and each digit was spread wide. And with each part of her body loosening up, she successfully managed to relax her clenching ass. Kai'sa felt how the literal suction loosened up and allowed her fat shaft to grind through Akali's walls without pulling them with her. Her fat cock vanished out of her ass and appeared in the open, inches after never ending inches was yanked out, and Akali tried her very best NOT to clench her butt again, her whole body was even shivering as she tried to hold the urge in, until long lastly Kai'sa's fat prick popped out of her ass and swayed up and down. She still looked down past her own body and tits towards her fat shaft now. She looked onto it with utter self-love, every single inches, every single vein and bump.. all of her glorious shaft was inside of that small, tiny ass just a few seconds ago.  
  
Akali relaxed again, she never thought she would be happy about something like this... but she could truly say now that she was glad that only Ahri's prick was rapping her throat. She thought Kai would allow her some kind of respite... But it was quite the opposite. And considering how the girls treated her today, she should have known that.  
  
"Oops~" Kai said, her eyes still locked on her glorious shaft, while her ass was ridiculously high in the air.  
"guess it slipped out, hehe" she said and as if the push-up position alone didn't bother her enough, she lifted one hand up and let saliva drop onto it, while still holding her whole body up with her tip-toes and one hand alone, before said hand reached down past her own body towards her shaft. She washed her cock with the small pool of saliva in her palm, her feminine fingers obscenely stroking on that massive shaft while she looked at her gifted package with desire. Once gliding through every part of it with wet *SLICK* noises, she placed her palm around the glans.  
"there you go girl~ nice and wet for your fine ass~ this time we don't need to go slow!"  
  
Akali could only give muffled whimpers and begs at that warning, while Kai'sa directed her cockhead towards the pucker again.  
"Ohoho~" Kai'sa chuckled surprised "almost closed down again... that's quite.... NGHHHHH~" she groaned out as she managed to slip her fat cockhead in with brute force "...adorable...".  
  
Akali was once again only able to whimper and curl her fists together at the sensation of getting her ass speared open just when it was about to close down. With her fat cockhead leading the way and spreading her bowels apart, the rest followed shortly. This time it wasn't so easy for Akali, because Kai'sa kept pushing in without pause, until she hilted her cock all the way inside again with a moan.  
  
And then she retreated course again... Akali instinctively tried to loosen everything up again to allow Kai'sas shaft free passage. Her wide spread bowels immediately closed down again the more inches left her ass, but this time her cockhead remained inside, and just when she pulled her hips all the way up into the air, she pressed down again, pushing her insides aside another time. Each new round got quicker and quicker, Akali tried her best to take it. It wasn't long, only about 2 minutes until Kai'sas pace grew rapidly. She loosened her ass, or actually allowed it to.. or actually forced it to get accommodated to her mast, that one pull and thrust only took 2-3 seconds. The poor rapper was having trouble... It was quite the funny sight how her fists relaxed, then tightened down, then relaxed then tightened down again and again and again...   
  
But she wasn't really having a choice her. No matter how hard she cried in between choking sounds, Kai'sa increased her pace without mercy and forced the rapper to get accommodated to it.  
  
And Kai'sa was still going faster. It took her 5 damn minutes actually to reach her real fucking pace. 5 minutes to make her ass surrender. She was going so fast that Akali couldn't hold up. She didn't know when to relax and clench, and she ended up relaxing it completely. Not that she had a choice at this point. She swore something in her ass was damaged right now, and it would be no surprise considering that 12 inch cock invading a hole, which wasn't made to take anything into it.  
  
Akali's feet and hands stayed limp, almost broken, yet the evidence of her resistance or clear mind at least were the whimpering noises that came from her mouth due to how fucking hard Kai'sa was rapping her ass right now. Whenever Kai'sa went faster, Akali thought "yeah, that must be it, she wouldn't want to go faster now, right?" but she was proven wrong, and so was her ass. She went faster and faster until she used that juicy ass as a springboard. Like a damn seesaw she slammed into her ass, which kicked her right back up before she slammed back down again. Each thrust pancaked her ass cheeks flat and even left a red imprint on them, just like her fat nuts did on her under booty as they *SLAP-SLAP-SLAP*-ed in tandem with the noisy *SMACK-SMACK-SMACK* noises of a crotch crashing into an ass. Kai'sa proved that there was no such thing as "enough speed" for her.   
  
She just went faster and faster until her cock glided through her defeated and broken ass like butter. At this point she could as well hump into air at the same pace. She showed how much experience she had with prone-boning asses by lifting her hips all the way up into the air, until her ass stuck out high only till her mere cockhead remained in her ass, and then slammed every last fucking inches of her 12 inch breaker down with one smooth thrust. Up and down her ass went, so fast that it was a blur and only the smacking and slapping sounds of balls and crotch onto ass were evidence of when she was thrusting in and out.   
  
There must definitely be a limit if Kai'sa would go this fast, right? her speed and the way she had to exert her hips by going all the way up and down in such a rapid pace, while also holding her whole body up with tip-toes and hands alone... there could be no way she could go for one full hour...  
  
20 minutes later: no sign of exertion.  
30 minutes later: no sign of exertion.  
40 minutes later no sign of exertion.  
  
***  
1 hour later  
***  
  
*SMACK-SMACK-SMACK*  
*SLAP-SLAP-SLAP*  
"GULP-GULP-GULP"  
  
Nothing changed. Literally nothing. The girls simply ignored everything around them and fixated their full focus on Akali. One girl looked down into her eyes, and one watched how her ass was getting skewered by her own cock.  
  
In that 1 long hour they simply didn't talk. They just moaned, groaned and hissed at the sensation while trying to stimulate their cocks to the climax. Akali's whimpers also stopped at some point, and her eyes were left half-lidded and unfocused. She couldn't do shit. Her throat got conquered, her ass got conquered and she couldn't even think. Her suffocating brain, or her stinging ass didn't allow her to think, no matter how hard she tried. And not being able to think for 1 hour straight doesn't leave you with many options... She simply surrendered. And the second she did, somewhere around the 30 minute mark, Ahri licked her lips in joy.   
  
Eyes were something special... you could see hope, despair, anger, sadness, literally everything in them. And the way Akali's resisting dark-blue eyes turned to despair, and then to utter surrender was filling her sadistic heart with joy. She could literally see how the light faded out of her dark-blue eyes and left them with an unfocused half-lidded expression. And even then they kept going for another 30 minutes until now, at 1 hour. Kai'sa sometimes got the better of her, she was using too much force and therefore her dick slipped out here and there, which she fixed immediately of course by putting it back in. And at some point Akali wasn't even shrieking anymore when she did so. Neither was her ass hurting actually because it got used, or more like accepted that 12 inch cock in her ass as a part of her body now.  
  
That whole scenario looked like it came right out of a damn game; an MOBA game, or more like a fantasy story, an fantasy PORN story.  
  
Because it couldn't be real for anyone in this world to fuck for 1 hour straight without one single drop, not one single ounce of sweat on their bodies. And then you also had to consider their dick-sizes. Those massive shafts forced them to shift their hips much wider than any normal person ever would.  
  
So much stamina could only be the outcome of endless fucking-sessions. Not even that, but they also needed to train their hip-movements each and every day. Did they really do something as silly as that?  
Oh yes, Yes they fucking did.  
The life of the K/DA band (except Akali) consisted of only a few things. Except those health-important things like eating, drinking and sleeping, and also taking care of their reputations by singing and dancing, their lives consisted of fucking only.  
  
Every single one of them joined the world of fucking at a very young age (except Ahri). And once they all became singers, they could take even more time for fucking, and they did.  
Singing was annoying and so was dancing. The only good thing about it was that they got rich, didn't have to do much compared to other jobs, and the people that followed them on social media pushed their egos up into the heavens.  
  
if they could, they would probably live their lives with fucking each and every day. in the morning, mid-day and at after noon. To cut it short: fucking was their life. The feeling of making a girl cry by slamming them full with overpropportioned dicks and then the prickling sensation of cumming...  
Nothing was better.   
  
Ahri and Kai'sa didn't give a shit about what their parents told them. something like "fuck-addiction" or shit like that. "sure..." they thought. They had the money, they moved out and did what they wanted. And if their parents said that fucking each and every day for 5 or more hours meant they had a "fuck-addiction" then who cares? They could do it so it didn't matter. The way they fucked girls every single day without stop caused them to end up like today. Girls came in and out of their rooms.  
  
  
At first one girl wasn't enough. then 2. then 3,4,5. Now it was somewhere around 10 or 15, they didn't know. They just knew that they wanted more. And that need was relentless. At first they fucked girls to the point their cunts or asses were too loose, so that they could get another girl. But now they simply changed girls after cumming in them just once, no matter how loose they were. They simply changed their sex-partners because they wanted a different ass or cunt to fuck.  
And they did so, because they simply could.  
They had the money, the reputation, and of course the girls that wanted a turn.  
  
Their libido increased with each fuck. They fucked girls every single day for more than 1000 days already. And with the ever increasing libido they had to increase their stamina as well... So it was only a matter of time until Kai'sa decided to adjust her daily work-out sessions and add up a few thousand push-ups per day for a "special" reason. And it was only a matter of time until it escalated. Their diet plan alone was already enough to keep their bodies in check so their exercises were fully focused on boosting up the strength of their hips and thighs.  
  
  
both were already born over endowed. Nothing of their fucking had changed anything about their dicks. They were born with 12 inches pricks and orange-sized nuts. The only thing that the 2 girls increased on their own was their lust and desire. Not only that. They could also produce much more cum and rapidly, allowing them to fuck and cum for hours straight without a pause. it was getting even so fucking ridiculous, that they even managed to create special ball-massaging techniques to force their balls to produce cum faster, just like they showed in chapter 1.  
  
it shouldn't be possible but they somehow broke the roles of their physical anatomy and made the impossible possible. They decided when to fuck and when to cum. There was no such thing as being "spent".  
Eve was a little different. When they ate, she fucked. When they did exercise, she fucked. And even while they slept, she fucked. Even before the 2 other girls were born, she fucked. But later to that.  
  
Today they were like  **this** . 2 girls that raped their own team member with a silly excuse. They were mad that she fucked up their reputation, but still that was no reason to fuck her silly.   
They just needed one little excuse...  
But to look at the bright side, they would have fucked her at some point anyways. They just couldn't hold back forever when being exposed by such a hot girl. And their libido grew every damn day...  
  
Those 2 girls were just built different.  
  
And they showed it by fucking Akali for 1 long hour. Akali's chin, and her butt were just as bruised and red as her nose. Ahri's balls slapped onto her chin just too often, and so did Kai'sas crotch slam into her ass too often.  
  
But they stayed true to their words, or Ahri at least.  
Her groans and moans grew louder and faster, her constant rhythm faded as her orgasm drew near. Her sadistic smirk was lost in her pleasure-induced face until long lastly she stayed still after she pulled her dick out of Akali's throat. her fat cockhead remained on the girl's tongue, still crashing it flat on the bottom as her heavy mast throbbed immensely. Spit was dribbling down her shaft and balls into the insanely large pool beneath.  
  
Akali was still too dizzy to realize she was granted some respite. Her nose used the moment tho and snorted in air.  
  
"NGH~" a cute high-pitched squeak left Ahri's mouth. In the face of her impending orgasms she just couldn't hold her diva-composure and revealed her true cute voice, the voice that she used to sing. She felt it coming. Everything was rising up, her veins pumping full of blood as the release neared. She reached down with one hand and groped her balls, pulling onto them while moaning out as she felt it churning in them...   
  
In those grapefruit-sized balls... They just tent to grow sometimes. They were already filled to the brim but after that hour long fuck-fest they just had to produce more. So they had to inflate her nuts, making it look even more ridiculous when Ahri's tender palm tried to encompass those fat things.  
  
They were just so taut... so full.. so ready... But she just loved playing around with them first. For someone that spends half her day fucking around, she just liked to test out how well she could control her cock. And she did so by clenching her butt cheeks together and holding her orgasm inside. She loved this mind-numbing sensation of fireworks exploding in her skull, and she wanted to feel it as long as possible...  
"j-just- NGHHH~ just a little longer!" she groaned and hissed to herself, trying her best to resist the urge of letting all go. her cock throbbed heavily in protest, every bump and vein pulsing out of her red-colored cock as it tried to cum. And even her balls churned in protest, trying in vain to pump their load out, but Ahri just didn't want to. A gasp left her mouth and she reached to her cock with her free hand, before she suddenly started jerking it off.  
  
"HIIIAAA FUCK! GO ON! TRY TO CUM! TRY IT! I DARE YOU!!!" her cock was steaming like a bull right now, and her stroking hand didn't do it any favor at all, but she wanted to keep going non the less. And just when she was about to give in she cried out again:" K-KAI! KAI! HOW LONG DO YOU NEED!"  
  
Kai was groaning as well now, she was also close: "about a- UHHH~ about a min-"  
"O-OK! L-LETS CUM TOGETHER THEN!" she cried out before she fell silent. Her eyes closed shut as she tried to focus and keep going for 1 full minute still.  
Kai was more chilling than Ahri, because she didn't do such silly things as holding her orgasms back. She just wanted to cum, and then cum again and again and again. That was more than enough for her.  
  
her pace grew more rapid as well as she lost her rhythm. Her cock was growing more sensitive over time and each balls deep hilt emitted a squeaking moan and groan from her mouth.  
  
Both girls went to it for another minute, crying moaning and groaning as the final moment drew near. With her cockhead still in Akali's mouth Ahri kept pumping her fat cock up and down, her slender digits coursing through every bulging vein that was flooded with blood. Her damn balls churned so loud that even she could hear them right now.  
  
She was so damn close. her eyes were shut and she tried to hold onto that last piece of perseverance she had left, and just when she was about to give up, Kai cried out:" AHHH SHIT! I- I AM CUMMING!!!"  
  
"OHHhhhhOOOoooOOOOo~~~" Ahri moaned out, her tongue stuck out in a lewd, not so graceful, way, before she loosened her butt cheeks...  
  
with a heavy thundering smack, Kai'sa slammed into Akali's ass one last time, before she let her hips fall down and stayed hilted. her crotch kissed the girl's ass, and she even ground her hips into it to get those last few millimeters inside, before her focused face slackened and a relieved groan left her lips.  
  
they could both feel it, the well known sensation that they experienced for over a few thousand times already. But this felt different. Not only for Ahri who tried to hold her orgasm in, but also for Kai'sa. In the end not only the pleasure around their cocks had an effect on their cum output. The fact that they currently fucked a band-member, and especially a girl that they wanted to fuck for years, got them riled up more than ever. Their floodgates opened up, and their thick, rich semen flooded their pinky-thick urethras with an obscenely large cumshot, before their fat piss-slits opened up and sprayed it out...  
  
*SPLLUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTTTTT*  
  
Both girls shivered and their breath got stuck in their throats when one cumshot alone lasted about 4 damn seconds. They came more than any other human in this world, that was sure, but never before did they cum so much.  
  
it was an uteraly unique sensation. They just felt how cum pumped out of their balls and filled their urethra for 4 long seconds, until the spray faltered, and allowed them one short moment to breath in air.  
  
And it forced Akali to wake up from her slumber. A sudden warmth in her bowels and especially a fat spray of cum splashed straight onto the back roof of her throat, causing her to emit a loud choking *GLUUURRRRKKKKK* as Ahri's load filled her mouth. More and more came spurted out for 4 long seconds. Akali refused to swallow it down and let it swim around in her mouth. It was like a big pool in her mouth. She had no experience to compare, but I can tell you that that one cum shot alone out of her pink-thick slit was more than a complete normal orgasm. And that one cum shot alone wasn't even close to ending it. Ahri's orbs grew into grapefruits, and even now after cumming this much, they still didn't manage to deflate to her normal orange size.  
  
But that wasn't even the worst part of it. The smell of their dicks alone caused Akali to cum earlier, and now Ahri's fucking cum was swimming around in her mouth, reaching so high that it even covered her tongue. she didn't want to swallow it, she didn't want to taste and it and she didn't want to smell it. She wanted to have nothing to do with her stupid cum, but now it just happened to hit her taste buds, which meant she didn't have much of a choice here. It was fucking thick. Her liquid was almost like chowder. Such a rich, and viscous substance that was even able to stick to her teeth like glue. And that rich stuff was currently flooding her taste buds.   
  
She wished, she begged, she hoped that the cum didn't have an effect on her body like her pre-cum had on her nose. But where was the sense in that? Her pre-cum was pre-cum after all, and her cum was 10 times richer and stronger than that.  
  
Akali didn't want to and tried to resist it, but she couldn't stop her cheeks from turning bright red into a blush and she could also not stop her pussy from moistening...  
  
But what she regretted the most, what she surely was able to hold back but didn't for some strange reason, was the urge to groan out in utter pleasure in between the cockhead inside her mouth. Both girls heard it, and they would clearly remember it for later, but for now they had an orgasm to take care of. It was just one mere cum shot after all, that Akali had no clue about. She thought this was it. the end of her demise. And Ahri made her think she was right, because she pulled her dick out of her mouth. Akali's head flopped down, her chin resting on the armrest of the couch, totally exhausted and dizzy before a sudden warmth hit her bowels again. Her half-lidded eyes came back to life as she looked at the fat cockhead right in front of her face, before a sudden curtain of white hit her face, just when she saw that fat piss-slit in front of her opening up.  
  
As evil and skilled Ahri was, she allowed herself to focus for a mere second in the midst of her orgasm to direct her cockhead right onto Akali's nose. And she hit her mark perfectly. Another 4 second long cum blast hit Akali straight onto the nose. The force of her blast spraying all of it onto her pale, make-up messed-up face. But her main goal wasn't a bukkake. What she wanted followed right after that when Akali took a sniff.  
  
*SNIFF* "Oh shit...." she groaned out before it hit her. She stood no chance. She didn't know why, but her feminine instincts cried to surrender on this very moment.  
  
"she's too strong. Let her conquer you. Worship her so she doesn't leave. Let her fuck your cunt. Beg her to impregnate you. Give in. Surrender." all those thoughts bombarded Akali's mind when she sniffed Ahri's rich cum. And it ended with a graze full never-before squirting orgasm of Akali, who started trembling all over her whole body as her eyes rolled up.  
  
No matter how deep Ahri was lost in her pleasure, she just couldn't ignore this face. Her pleasure-induced expression turned to a smug grin when she eyed Akali's rolled-over eyes. The sight boosted her ego once again, and allowed her to speak out before another cum blast would corrupt her mind: "Here bitch, feel how much I cum for you!" she groaned out and stepped forth. She lifted her cock up and mashed her churning balls against Akali's cum covered face, with her fat cock laying on her forehead and hair.  
  
"UHHHH~" she groaned before another spurt left her cock.  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK!? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POINTING THAT THING!" A voice picked up the fox-girl's attention, starring right onto Kai'sas face which was even closer now due to her prone-bone position.  
"Ow shit, sorry" she apologized occasionally, looking at Kai'sas face that was covered with a fat line of cum from her chin up to her forehead, for some reason not suffering under the same effect as Akali though. She pulled back again, sadly not allowed to mash her balls on Akali's face. Instead she played around with Akali a little more, starting with aiming her cockhead onto one eye and letting it unleash another blast, that glued her eyelashes together. Then another onto her partly-opened mouth. Then another, that she was very proud of, right into Akali's left nostril by pressing her fat cockhead against it. Her cum was cumming out so quick and high in volume, that it literally flooded her nostril. She didn't know how exactly this was possible, but she enjoyed it non the less, when Akali suddenly started to choke, as if the cum in her nose flooded down her neck or something. She had no clue about the bridges of the orifices, but after the girl choked, cum started to spray out of the other, not-blocked nostril. Ahri took a step back, and looked with joy onto her artwork while still shooting cum blasts onto the girl's face. it was a beautiful sight for Ahri because it always reminded her how virile she was.  
  
She still remembers watching porn videos when she was very young, sometimes bukkake videos where a girl's face was covered with a few off-white strands of cum on their faces. And whenever she thought back and compared those videos with her own bukkake, a rush of confidence overcame her. No matter how often she thinks about it, it never fails to boost her ego.  
  
Whenever she came onto a girl's face, "bukkake" got a completely new definition. Because what she left on their faces was truly a cake. A cake of thick, viscous white. Or more like an icing. Or actually a few too many packages of icing. The way Ahri iced her "cake" was truly perfect. There wasn't one spare spot of skin that she missed. Their eyes, their lips, their whole face, even their nose or the nostrils, everything covered with cum.   
  
But the poor fox had a problem. The 2 packages of icing were more than enough to cover up her cake, yet she still had a few more dozen packages left, that she already opened up. So in order to not waste them, Ahri smeared them on her cake as well. Maybe they would add up in layers, or cover some spots that her eyes missed. But what they definitely did... was getting wasted and falling onto the plate, or the ground in this case. her cake was already glazed to perfection so the rest of her cumsho- I mean, the icing packages dripped down onto the ground. The icing was extra thick and rich so it wasn't like water dribbling down. More like chowder trying it's best to stick together, until it weighted too much and fell on the ground, collecting up with the other wasted packages of icing with a wet *SPLORTCH*.  
  
Ahri had like 30 cumsho- I mean icing-packages. And it took here 2 long minutes to finally finish the cake, with 5% actually staying on the cake and 95% swimming on the ground in a large white pool.  
ok i will stop now.  
  
Ahri had about 3 more cumshots in her sack. They already lost their previous force, yet were still much bigger in volume than a usual ejaculation. After cumming so much her face turned into a chilling expression, but she wanted to end it in a special way. The trembling girl was still refusing to swallow the very first cumblast down, it still remained in her mouth. After ejecting another weak cumblast, Ahri prodded her cockhead against Akali's mouth and with a little bit of pressure slid into it without any resistance. She let her thick cockhead rest on her tongue, before she gently reached down to her now orange sized nuts and massaged them, while using the other hand to slowly stroke her cock. And by doing so she lured out 3 more cumshots  
*SPUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTTT*  
*SPUUURRRRTTTTT*  
*SPURRRTTT*  
  
the first one lasting 3 seconds, the second 2 seconds and the last one 1 second.  
  
With a shivering sigh of relief Ahri held her cock around the base and milked it all the way to the top to get those few hard stuck remnants out and into Akali's mouth. She then tapped her cock from side to side inside of Akali's mouth to get the very last bits out. She looked down onto the rapper then. Her cheeks puffed out due to the large amount of cum completely filling her mouth to the brim. Even Ahri could sense it, because the cock milk was swimming around the very top of her large cockhead. Akali managed to somehow open her cum-covered eyes to weakly look up at Ahri with half-lidded eyes, it was hard to tell what she was thinking because it looked like she gave up the will to live.  
  
Ahri only smirked before she reached down and placed a palm on the bottom of Akali's chin, and one palm on the top of her head. Then she applied pressure, causing her teeth and also her lips to squeeze on her dick, before Ahri SLOWLY pulled her hips back. her fat mushroom cockhead slid back out of the tight seal and popped free with a wet *SLURP*. A transparent line of saliva connected Akali's closed mouth with her cockhead, but no single hint of cum on her crotch, or her dick or her balls. If you looked at the fox, it seemed as if she didn't cum yet. But if you look at the mess on the ground, her bukkaked face, or her puffed up cheeks that were filled to the brim with cum, then it was clear who was responsible.  
  
Akali looked death and lifeless up into Ahri's smirking expression, that didn't seem to stop looking at her, as if she wanted her to do something... However when her brain came back to its senses, she realized that her mouth was full, and that Ahri was still applying pressure onto her chin which didn't allow her to open her mouth and puke the cum out....  
  
She had a bad feeling about what Ahri wanted her to do...  
  
"hurry up girl, drink up!" she smiled and said that as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
But Akali simply didn't want to. Her fearful eyes changed to a resisting look again, that left Ahri unimpressed.  
  
"It tastes great, believe me! If you don't hurry, you will get even more trouble once it gets cold!"  
she said in a smug tone, which was hard to believe considering that she literally rapped Akali right now. But Akali didn't listen to her. She tried to break free by shaking her head, but the hold of Ahri was just too strong. So she tried something different. She sputtered and somehow managed to let a little drops of cum leave the tight seal of her lips.   
  
Ahri wasn't happy about that at all.  
"HEY!" she growled like a feral cat (fox) and her grimacing face faded to anger at Akali's disobedience. The rapper stood still in fear.  
"if you don't fucking drink it, I will ram my cock down your throat and cum right into your stomach. Is that what you want?" The fact that she towered menacing over her was making it even more threatening. Akali didn't want to swallow it, but she also didn't want to feel this massive load all inside of her stomach... She looked at Ahri with fear and slowly nodded her head as much as possible under the fox's grip, who in return took on her usual smile again  
"good... and while you do I want your eyes locked on mine, understood?"  
She nodded again in acceptance, and did so. Her eyes were locked all the way up on Ahri's own, before she focused her attention onto the massive pool of cum in her mouth.  
  
it was hard to decide where to start, considering that it was all in her mouth, so she just tried to take what she could fit and then flex her neck with a deep audible * _**GULP** _ *  
  
A fat chunk of thick cum rolled down her throat, too slow for Akali... It felt like it was getting stuck at the sides of her pipe, taking too damn long to roll down. This wasn't liquid she thought. It's like she was swallowing food. But she forgot to bite it into little chunks before doing so, which caused her eyes to shot open and her pupils to constrict when she looked at Ahri "MNGFFFFHHHH!"  
"yeah~ keep swallowing girl~" she said in sadistic delight.  
  
Akali did what Ahri said, simply because she had no choice. She panicked and her neck flexed as she gulped, gulped and gulped, without a hint of fucking success. She couldn't take anymore, breath was running short, her brain needed air. A sudden choke overcame her, that sent the cum in her throat straight up into her mouth again, forcing her cheeks to puff out once again. But it also caused a few more drops of cum to escape the tight seal of her lips, which made Ahri growl again. She didn't speak up, instead she applied more pressure onto Akali's chin and top-head, emitting a whimper from the girl as she felt like she might damage something with how hard she was pressing onto her. She looked up at Ahri still, but there was no piece of mercy in those eyes. She looked down at Akali daringly, as if she had no other choice but to swallow.  
  
And she couldn't even chew on it to split it into pieces... Ahri's hold on her chin made sure that her teeth were clenched shut, so Akali had no other choice but to take a deep sniff in her nose, and then take another fat *GULP*. And when it got stuck in her throat again, her neck rippled another time as she tried to gulp in a rhythm. She tried to hold her breath in and swallow as fast as possible. Her eyes constricted in panic as it slowly went down her pipe until long lastly she succeeded... The fat chunk of cum laid heavily in her stomach, but at least it wasn't worse than the few liters of cum somewhere filling up her intestines thanks to a specific kind of "ass-queen".  
  
Akali was granted some kind of respite now that she gulped one chunk down. Her cheeks weren't puffed out anymore, and her mouth wasn't "that" full anymore. Still fairly full but not filled to the brim. Akali couldn't ignore the fact that something was feeling strange though. After swallowing that chunk of cum down it felt like her body was heating up more. And the every growing smirk of Ahri told her, that she knew exactly what was going on.  
"what's wrong?" she asked delighted "I don't think your mouth is empty yet, right?"  
she was right. It was suspicious, but there was no way out for her anyways if she didn't drink it down, so she went to work again... and again. and again...  
  
1 minute did she take to drink down the mouthful of cum. Ahri finally let go of her chin and head, allowing Akali to rest a little. But not for long, because the chunks she swallowed started to take effect on her. She had a strange feeling that it had something to do with digesting those chunks of cum... Even though she drank it down already, except the few remnants in between her white teeth, her body was turning hotter over the seconds. Even her mind, her damn cunt were heating up for some reason, and when she looked up at Ahri with confusion in her eyes, the sadistic malicious smile explained it all.  
"something the matter little girl?" she asked delighted  
"w-... what did you do to me?" Akali asked nervously.  
"ah what? I didn't do anything at all... what do you take me for" she played it off.  
"N- NO YOU DID! WHAT WAS IN THAT SPERM!?"  
"oh what?" she placed a palm on her face in disbelief "sperm you say?! HMMMMMMM...." she lifted her index finger onto her mouth to act like she was thinking " **ohhhhh** .....yeah, my sperm.... well I didn't do much with it, except... oh wait. I actually did a lot with it, hehe"  
"w-what do you mean?!??!" Akali panicked, her face blushing and her gaze turning foggy.  
"hehehhe~" she chuckled delighted in her usual seductive manner "quite  _**CHARMING** _ , isn't it?"  
"charming...?" Akali thought for a second before the realization kicked in in shock "you can't mean, you..."  
(explanation: Ahri has an ingame ability called “charm” in which she throws a heart-spell onto some champ, and if it hits them they are “charmed” or rather “stunned”, unable to do anything but move towards Ahri for 1-2 seconds)  
  
"of course I did" she smirked down "on the outside the spell only effects the eyes and senses. But casting the spell in the inside....uhuhu, well... I think you already know~" she chuckled delighted while shamelessly stroking her still hard shaft and kneading her balls to speed up her cum-production.  
  
  
Kai'sa did the same. However she left her crotch on Akali's ass for a little support. She still held her self up with one palm on Akali's back and reached down with another to knead her balls. Stroking her cock wasn't necessary at all, because Akali's ass was doing a great job by convulsing around her shaft. She didn't even pull out yet. While cumming she staid hilted deep in her ass and released her load in her bowels. Not one single milliliter left her ass. The tight seal of her own shaft made sure of that. 4 second long cumshot after 4 second long cumshot, every single swimmer hidden deep in her bowels, probably even rising up to her stomach with no way to escape.  
  
While they took their time kneading their balls, Akali was looking up shell-shocked towards Ahri, who savored the sight. The only thing the rapper archived with such a face was increasing Ahri's cum-production.   
  
"alright, i think I am almost ready again." she said as her balls started to become firm and taut again  
"ready to take another load deep inside, this time?" she asked, or rather declared.  
"wh-what?! but you said if I swallow I-"  
"I know what I said, I am not stupid like you after all." she said occasionally before she stepped forward and pressed her thick dickhead onto Akali's mouth, "but I lied" a smile crept into her face before she pressed forth and forced her lips to open up with not much struggle this time around.  
  
Reason was that she just had no hope left.  
Whatever she tried, failed and made things even worse. The only thing left was to deal with it and endure it until it ends.  
But it won't be easy. She was still hoping she could leave this place alive, but what she forgot to consider was that Ahri just declared that she would be filling her up with a whole load of these magical-charming swimmers. And when 3 weak cum spurts at the end managed to heat her pussy up this much, what is a whole load able to do with her body and mind?  
  
She will find that out in about one hour, when they would cum again. Ahri already fucked her throat just like she did earlier, without any hint of exhaustion. And Kai'sa was also ready. Akali gave a light whimper when she felt that Kai'sa placed her other hand on her back again, which indicated she was done kneading her balls as well. And shortly after, without even saying a word, she also started humping her ass.  
  
Another long hour of groaning, moaning, and choking later they neared their peaks again.  
Kai'sa was the first one this time, and contrary to Ahri she didn't really care about cumming at the same time. She hilted her cock balls deep, and had to admit, that this fucking session was fairly harder than her workout-routine. So to allow herself some rest, she let herself fall down and press her whole body on Akali's own. She rested her cheek on the girl's back before letting her floodgates open. The rapper's whole body was engulfed in feminine features. From feet to neck, Kai'sa successfully obscured Akali's own pristine body, the only thing visible was her upholstered head that was still getting fucked by Ahri's shaft.   
  
Only a few seconds after Kai'sas own ejaculation, she hilted her cock balls deep in her throat and pulled on Akali's chin so that she could see those eyes while she filled her stomach up with cum.  
  
it was turning her on like it always did. Akali's half-lidded eyes stared weakly up at Ahri, telling her that she already knew what was going to happen and that nothing can surprise her anymore.  
But when her fat balls bumped semen into her equally fat shaft, no single girl on this world can hold back a reaction. And so did Akali's eyes still shot open when the first wad of cum sprayed firm onto the back wall of her esophagus, before rolling down into her stomach. Akali thought she didn't have to do anything, but her body forced her to swallow nonetheless when the fat long cock released its load somewhere deep in her pipe.  
  
With her neck bulging out by Ahri's fat rod, it was a rather hard task, but she still did so. Her neck rippled as she tried to gulp and gulp to get that thick substance down into her stomach. Ahri moaned out into the heavens as the convulsing throat muscles literally clenched down on her rod. Her fat mast was so long and deep in Akali's pipe, that her body thought it was just some leftover food stuck in her throat. And to swallow it down, it rippled and tightened on her rod in an extremely pleasurable way with one mere result: The extra stimulation while cumming increased the volume and speed of her outputs to another level. Ahri was moaning and groaning in utter delight, it felt so good that she had trouble focusing her gaze on her bitch, while

*SPLURT* after *SPLURT* left her wide piss-slit.  
  
After about 30 seconds of cumming, Akali's shell-shocked eyes came down again, they turned to another half-lidded death stare, while her throat still rippled with a swallow on each second.  
it felt like it never stopped. Thanks to Ahri's blessed length, no single wad of cum left her mouth. The swallows forced her throat to clench down, and even if they didn't, Ahri's shaft was just some kind of bridge, resting somewhere around her collar-bone to inject its load directly into her stomach.  
  
After 1 minute Akali started to emit groaning noises. She groaned because her stomach was too full. It was just cum. Just some watery liquid, she tried to tell that to herself, but this fucking volume and viscous substance was more like damn chowder which wasn't so easy to digest.  
  
She grew sick of the taste by now, literally. She didn't want to swallow, she wanted it to stop, but it just kept pumping more out of those 2 nuts and left her body with no choice but to keep swallowing until Ahri was done.  
And she was done after another 30 seconds. The force of her load subsided, and even Akali was able to tell that it stopped because her stomach was so damn full that even one little ounce of it made her groan in discomfort.  
  
She continued with a few weak *GULP*s before she finally stopped.  
  
Ahri groaned and emitted a relief SIGH, before she stepped back and let her cock trail up and out of Akali's throat, before it popped free. Once again no trace of cum on her shaft, only spit-shined saliva. she lifted her shaft, steeped forth, mashed her balls onto her face and let her shaft rest on Akali's head. The rapper only swallowed in air after that 2 minute long breath-break. She felt like she was about to pass out again, and her weak eyes told the same story. She didn't care, didn't have any strength to protest about the balls and shaft lingering on her face and head, she just breathed heavily to get her system back up.  
  
Her stomach was stuffed. Without a doubt in her mind, this was the biggest lunch she had ever eaten in her whole life. Each time she tried to breath a stinging pain in her stomach made itself notice as it rumbled and churned in protest. it was at the very limit. It was so much that it was painful and slightly bulged her belly out further than normally, yet it wasn't enough to make her puke it all out. if she had to guess, it felt like 2 liters inside of her. Not 2 liters of water sadly. It was ridiculous and inhuman. Not only the load itself, but how in hell did she managed to cum this much when her balls were "only" the size of oranges. Her poor stomach worked harder than it ever did it her life. It wanted to digest this ocean of cum fast, but where should it start? All at once wasn't possible, so it needed time.   
  
But Akali would be glad to hear, that Ahri and Kai'sa were giving her that necessary time. After all Ahri wanted her stomach to digest her charming load which would come in handy for the next session. No matter how divine Akali's throat felt, she still wanted a taste of that cunt.  
  
And she would only do so, when every last chunk of her massive load was gone. And her stomach was already on its way to do so.  
it audibly rumbled and groaned as it went to work and digest one chunk after another.  
  
Akali could only lay and take it, like Ahri and Kai'sa. After about 2 long hours of rutting they also appreciated the break. Ahri did so by using Akali's head as a cock-cushion. And Kai'sa did so by lifting her upper body up again to kneel around Akali's thighs, so that she could knead and grope that ass again, her cock of course still nestled deep in her ass.  
  
Akali thought she could use the break to collect her thoughts again. But the more her suffocated mind got back to work, the more something else started to blur her thoughts. The more her stomach digested Ahri's cum, the more her body got hotter and her mind dizzier. And the feeling just grew and grew. it seemed like there was no end as chunk after chunk of her one 2 liter fat load got split into seperate parts, to allow them to take effect on her body.  
  
And after 10 long minutes of stomach rumbling and groaning later, Ahri and Kai'sa felt something.  
  
Nothing that Kai'sa mattered about, but something that made Ahri's cock throb with new energy as a rush of self-love overwhelmed her. She just loved to witness how girls fall victim to her charm. And Akali's shivering body told her just that. Now matter what Akali said now, both dick girls knew, that her body desired a dick to cool down that heat in her cunt, that Ahri's charming sperm caused. She could feel it on her cock and balls that laid on the rappers face, the shivering bitch underneath so damn desperate to fuck.  
  
10 minutes were not enough to digest her cum and let it's full effect rush through some girl's system. It needed a lot more time to digest Ahri's viscous sperm, but she could not wait any longer. She just couldn't ignore someone that was so desperately in need of cock.  
  
"I think its time for the final, Kai..." Ahri uttered in a lusty voice.  
"already...?" the girl asked a little disappointed "can't we cum a few more times?"  
"no we can not. I will fuck this cunt before Eve comes here. And since it's already afternoon we don't have much time left. How about you start draining her now?" Ahri asked, but Kai knew that it was rather an order.  
"*SIGH*... If I have to..." her disappointment clearly audible in her voice as she lifted her upper body off, and rose her hips to unplug Akali's ass and lure out a weak whimper of the girl. She knelt in front of her ass again, with her still stiff cock resting on Akali's butt cheek. Her cock was - similarly to Ahri's - not showing one sign of exhaustion. While usual dicks would need a break after an orgasm, Ahri and Kai could go on for hours, even cum a few dozen times if they wanted to and still not feel tired.  
  
Kai locked eyes with Akali's ass in a sorrowful manner. She knew that this might be the last time she will enjoy herself, before Evelynn would claim the girl, like she always did. She reached down and pulled Akali's ass cheeks apart, showing of the now much wider hole that once was a tiny slit. She could see the insides visibly convulsing, the poor thing trying in vain to get to its usual tightness, but after getting plugged up with a 12 inch cock for more than 2 hours, it might take a while... Kai'sa waited and waited, until long lastly cum started to bubble out of that hole. It wasn't like a flood, nor was it like a dribble. It was a constant river of white flowing out and leaking down to the expansive couch, that Kai'sa could not care less about.  
  
A few thousand dollars did not matter when such a fine ass would be taken away of her. But at least the current sight would distract her mind of those sad thoughts. Her fat dick throbbed heavily against Akali's ass cheek as she savored the sight on front of her. It reminded her of her own virility, of how much she could cum and actually impregnate women with it, if she wanted to. Akali emitted a groan after 2 long minutes when the river finally came down, the pool on the couch was already so big that it leaked down the sides onto the ground. But even then, Kai knew there was more hidden in her bowels. She lifted one hand up and SMACKED Akali's ass. The rapper cried out in pain while her ass clenched down on instinct to shot out another, much more stronger spray of cum out of her ass.  
  
When Akali loosened up again and the river lost its force, she reached up and thundered down again, emitting another cry and a spray of cum out of her ass.   
  
She kept doing just that for about 15 times, until NOTHING was coming out. Even a small dribble was enough to lift up and smack her ass again. And when nothing came out, she smacked again, just to be sure.   
  
Ahri looked onto the spectacle with restrained lust from her position. She loved playing around with her toys and tease them, but when it came to pussies, she was like a different person. She got serious and really wanted to make them cum as often as possible when fucking their cunts.   
  
And the only reason she did so, was to compare herself with her longest and closest friend, Evelynn. There was a reason she couldn't even come close to the demoness. And the reason will be explained later on. Ahri knew about that reason as well, yet she still tried nonetheless in hope that you don't need to "shape shift" your cock in order to lure out the biggest amount of possible pleasure. But she failed every single time. Every single one of the few thousand girls they fucked ended up worshiping - even desperately longing - for Evelynn, as if the demoness was their god.  
  
And that result was also the reason they always fucked girls before Evelynn. Because every single girl that got fucked by Evelynn just once, didn't want to fuck their massive 12 inches cocks after they got a taste of Evelynn's cock...  
  
The same could be said about Akali right now. And that's why they wanted to fuck her before Eve could. However Ahri already doubted whether this decision was a great idea. Because she knew how damn long Evelynn had waited for Akali to return...  
  
Eve would have been the first to spear Akali on the ground, no matter if it was on the street, the hallway, or even here. When she would see Akali's body she knew she couldn't hold back. And that's why Ahri and Kai'sa convinced the manager and everyone else of the group to act as if Akali arrived the next day.  
They planned this perfectly. In order to occupy Evelynn for noon, they even told her that a brand new girl submitted an application for the free job-position as the personal Thai-masseur for the 4 girls.  
And they told Evelynn, that she could be the one to test out her capabilities of how well the new girl was able to "relief their stress".   
  
She got suspicious at first. She knew that every single girl that applied for this job failed at one specific point in their test "massage", because they simply could not deal with  _**all** _ the things, they had to do in order to calm the KDA girls down, it was actually just this one thing that they failed to relief.  
  
Each test-massage ended differently, depending on which KDA-girl was allowed to try the new girl out.  
  
One possible end was a gaping-ruined ass.  
One was a bukkake, not on their faces but on their whole damn bodies.  
And one was... something that I don't want to tell yet.  
  
Everyone of the band would usually try to be the first one to try out the new girl. But now Kai and Ahri offered Eve to go first? Something was wrong, and the demoness was close to declining their offer.  
  
But once Ahri showed her a pic of the new girl, that Ahri and Kai'sa actually picked themselves, Eve just couldn't resist, or more like her dick couldn't.  
  
She didn't need to take care of stupid human things such as "skin". Her unknown being allowed her to have silk-smooth skin, whenever she wanted to. No single girl of the band had a better skin than her. Not even Ahri who took care of it each day had no chance against Evelynn's inhuman abilities.  
  
The Thai-massage was completely useless for Eve. but as long as the chance to fuck a girl was in her reach, she took it. And that's why she accepted Ahri's and Kai'sas offer and vanished in the massage-room with the new girl since 1 PM. And now it was about 7 pm. She locked the door, like she always did to not get interrupted while... getting a massage.  
  
And that's why Ahri and Kai had to hurry. It was only a matter of time until Eve would grow bored of the new girl.  
  
Which is the reason they wanted to end it quick with a finishing picture.

  
After emptying her ass, Kai leaned forth again and snaked both her hands through Akali's slender waist. After embracing her from behind she pulled the girl up with her, causing Ahri's cock to slide off her head. But she didn't mind, because it was to her favor. Akali however groaned in discomfort when Kai's hands applied pressure to her still stuffed stomach. With a little shifting around Kai adapted a new position. Akali sat on her lap, her fat dick pancaked in between her ass-cheeks. Kai turned and sat her feet on the ground. Then she leaned back to let Akali's body lean on her, so she could change her grip and reach down under her legs.  
  
She resisted the urge to knead those thighs in her hands while they slide further down, until she finally stopped under Akali's knee. With her hands hooked in between the apex point of the girl's upper legs and lower legs, she lifted them up and spread them to the side to expose her dripping cunt. And then with a heave she stood up with her hands carrying Akali's body, without a hint of exertion...  
  
"h-hey..." the dizzy, desperate girl talked up "s-stop it! it's embarrassing" she protested and reached down with both her hands to hide her cunt that was exposed so lewdly in the open. Ahri stepped forth from her corner and locked eyes with the blushing girl. Then she squatted down in an instant, Akali's head followed Ahri's own and looked down at the fox who was now on level with the 2 hands obscuring her cunt.  
  
The lust that threatened to consume the fox ensured that she didn't tease the girl. Instead she took a hold of Akali's wrists and pulled her hands to the side to reveal her price.  
  
And the sight made her cock throb hard, the appendage hanging low in the open air swung up a few inches before falling down again. She licked her lips at the sight and let go of Akali's hands, one reaching towards her own cock to stroke it and calm it down while the other reached towards her price.  
  
Akali looked down helplessly. Her face blushing red now not only because she was in heat, but also because in shame.  
"p-please... don't look..." she begged weakly in shame. It wasn't different to before where Ahri ate her pussy out, but for Akali it was. before her sight was occupied by Kai'sas massive balls on her face, and so was her mind. But now she could see everything. She could see how Ahri's hungry stare was directed to her dripping pussy. And even though she had no experience with sex yet, she had a feeling that wetness on her cunt meant, her body was turned on.  
  
Ahri ignored her once again, and leaned forward to lick up those leaking pussy-juices from bot to top.  
  
A shiver ran down Akali's spine and she squeaked at the touch that prickled in a good way...  
  
Ahri leaned back, her eyes closed as she twirled the substance around in her mouth, before making her neck ripple with a deep *GULP*  
  
"MNGHHHH~" she moaned and opened her eyes again, which were looking even eagerly now. They were half-lidded and her bright blue pupils radiated some kind of desire of them with the way they looked, almost unfocused.  
  
"her cunt is more than ready..." she murmured in need while still stroking her cock shamelessly.  
  
She reached forth with her free hand, placed a finger on each side of her pristine labia and spread it slightly to the side, emitting a groan from Akali.  
  
"desperate even..." she corrected as she looked at the slightly opened virgin pink walls, already connected together with transparent strings of gooey liquid, that were evidence of Akali's need.  
  
Those pink walls were the perfect evidence of Akali's virginity. And Ahri knew that... She knew it when she started. She knew Akali wasn't a hoe. she knew that Akali didn't leave the group for 5 months with the intention of pushing her own reputation and damaging the band's. She knew she actually just wanted to help that new band out.  
  
She knew Akali was innocent and pure, a kind soul, a soft, warm core behind that cold and chilling facade. So why would they do this to her?  
  
The answer was simple. Because Ahri, Kai'sa and especially Evelynn were not like her. There might have been times where she would feel pity for Akali, but those thoughts were kicked away immediately when lust rushed into her system. She just needed to fuck like the rest of the band. And if it meant that Akali would never be the same again after Evelynn was done with her, then it was a necessary sacrifice. It was worth it.  
  
Her eyes told Akali that story when Ahri rose again to look her face to face into the eyes. Those dark-blue eyes of her fellow teammate were just so adorable... Ahri could see every feeling inside of them.  
The poor rapper had mixed feelings. Feelings like desperation, fear, hopelessness and also feelings that she had now clue to handle. Like lust, need, desire. Innocent eyes locked with guilty eyes.  
  
"pl-please! I beg you! don't!"  
  
"go on Kai. Time to fuck this bitch!" she helped Kai out by holding one of Akali's knees up herself.  
"w-what? wait!!!"  
Ahri took one step forth, now successfully sandwiching Akali's body in between their own. Then they lifted her up until her holes were in level with the other 2 girls' navels.  
They both lowered down a little by bending their kneas, each of them took their dicks into their free hands and directed it up and forward. Then the girl was slowly lowered down until both lined their dicks up with her holes. Kai'sas cockhead was slightly prodding against Akali's pucker, while Ahri pushed her fat cockhead against her tiny labia until it opened up lightly, the upper part of her glans grazing her pink walls inside, emitting a squeak from Akali at the feeling of getting her virgin cunt slightly opened. And that was only 1/4 of her glans.  
  
"the usual?"  
"yep..."  
"3"   
"w-w-wait!" Akali stuttered in despair "d-don't!"  
"2"  
"GIRLS! PLEASE DON'T! IT'S TOO BIG!"  
"1"  
"NOOOoO! PLEASE DON'T! IT WON'T F-"  
  
Both dickgirls lifted their bent knees up at the same time and also let go of the only support that was holding Akali's body up.  
  
it was a truly brutal assault on the girl. The only thing that dampened her fall were the 2 dicks, because they hilted in her until their crotch's crashed against Akali's ass and own crotch.  
  
Her legs feel down limp, and to her demise they didn't even hit the ground. Her tip-toes lightly grazed it, which meant that their dicks alone held her body up. Ahri had the perfect view, Akali's face was just a few inches in front of her own, which meant she could see, literally, how all those feelings from before vanished out of Akali's eyes. They opened wide and her pupils constricted in shock, showing only one feeling in them: disbelief. Her wide open mouth that could not utter her last word was also showing that feeling.  
  
There was truly nothing that left her mouth at the sensation of getting her cunt speared with a cock, that reached all the way up and crashed onto her cervix like a wrecking ball, bending the barrier 2 inches inwards.  
  
After that short period of disbelief something else started to well up in her body. It was pain at first, but Ahri's charming cum did a great job of reading her cunt up. After that short period of pain a literal flood stormed her whole body. Each nerve and vein got struck and made her whole body tremble. If Ahri and Kai'sa didn't know what that meant, they might have thought she was suffering a seizure. But both knew what was going on in her body. Something that always happens with every girl. Akali had a light glimpse of that feeling earlier today, but this time it was more special.  
  
Because this time there was a cock filling up every possible space in her cunt, and stretching it so wide that it ignited every single nerve-ending. Something like this was completely new for the rapper. How could someone that rapes her without her consent make her feel as good as she never felt before in her life?  
  
After that short realization break she tried to breath air into her lungs, but was once again stopped immediately as a mere gasp left her mouth. The second some air got into her lungs, her stomach heaved for just a little before a familiar sensation overcame her. Her shell-shocked eyes darted down past Ahri's plentiful tits and her own tiny breasts to look at her abs, and realize what was causing so much trouble.  
  
Something was tenting her usual slim and trained abs all the way up a little higher than her belly-button. And when she looked further down she saw what caused that slight tent. Ahri's crotch was dangerously close to her own, and the base of the 12 inch long meat stick that is attached to her crotch was currently stretching her once tiny slit into a strained baseball bat-thick circle. And she had no doubt in her mind where the rest of her long fuckstick were right now, because it was currently pushing against her innards, causing sensation and stimulation even when Akali tries to breath.  
  
Her eyes looked forth again towards Ahri in shock and disbelief: "p-please! don't!"  
"poor girl..." she said and her hips suddenly lowered down, causing Akali to cry and clench her teeth when the massive shaft suddenly started rubbing, even pulling onto her pussy-walls as it tried to break free. "but I am serious when I say something... And if I say we will pump a baby in your oven..."  
She almost squatted down, her cock completely out except her cockhead "then we WILL-" *SLAM*  
"NGHHHH~ pump a baby in your oven..." her voice faded to a groan when she suddenly thrust all the way up again.   
  
The sensation overloaded Akali's brain that was already on it's very peak. Ahri's cock was just too massive for her to handle. It ripped open her pussy walls as it entered until it hit her cervix and even pushed the barrier 2 inches higher into her womb, literally crushing it with her fat cockhead. Her breath got stuck in her throat again and her eyes froze in place, her body trembled, but this time she came.  
1 balls deep thrust was almost enough, and yet another one came crashing down into her stiffened system.  
  
After a moment of silence Ahri suddenly cried out and was followed right by Akali who howled into the heavens. Her once virgin cunt was doing an exquisite job massaging her shaft already, but when she came it started to convulse rapidly around it. And not only that, a sudden rush of pussy juices squirted right against Ahri's crotch.  
  
That was nothing new for the fox, yet it never happened so early.  
"NGHHH~ SHIT! that- UHHH~ that surprised me a little..." she said in between groans and moans while Akali's whole body trembled and tried to calm down. That howl resonated around the room for 7 damn seconds before she finally came down and lowered her head again.  
  
The poor girl was so damn unprepared... Her face blushed, her eyes were glassy, and she breathed heavily, each inhale and exhale accommodated with gasps and shivering sighs when her heaving stomach pressed against Ahri's hilted monster shaft.  
  
"Ahhhh... pl... please.... stop it...." she groaned out, but no answer was coming her way. Instead Kai'sa craned her head to the side and looked over the girl's shoulder towards Ahri: "HEY! can we like hold her again? I wanna fuck her, too, you know."  
"UHHH~ sure" Ahri replied with a groan at the tight sensation and reached down to grasp one limp leg again. Kai did so, too and lifted it up. Both girls held the rapper in between them up, finally allowing her to get supported by something that weren't cocks. But her relief didn't last long, because Kai'sa and Ahri did not waste one more second. Nor did Ahri show any kind of empathy and go slow at first. It was only a matter of time until Eve would arrive, and to be honest Ahri wanted to be quick enough to call the demoness herself. But before she wanted to call her she wanted to break this girl a little... Making her think that she stood no chance against the 2 dickgirls, before the real deal joins the game.  
  
Either She wouldn't make it in time and Eve would burst in before she archives that, or she makes it in time and calls Eve in her own way.  
  
but Ahri seemed confident today. And her humping thrusts were reflecting that confidence very well. The second she got her into position she rutted into her cunt. 2 long thrusts from before made the girl reach a squirting orgasm and howl out into the heavens.   
  
But now thanks to Ahri's current pace, Akali thought that the earlier 2 thrusts were a piece of cake compared to how hard Ahri was mixing up her insides and slamming into her cervix like a punching bag. It seemed as she was really determined to reach her goal, and Akali's well being was not being considered while trying to achieve said goal.  
  
She had no clue about sex, was a virgin just 1 hour ago, and Ahri fucked her as if they were recording a hardcore porn video with some porn star that fucked over 100 guys. She went from 2 delayed testing balls deep thrusts to rapid-fire pussy-devastating rutting. From a cute fox to a rutting desperate beast. There were no things in between like, getting ready, or loosening up. she went full on obliteration-mode.  
  
While her hips rocketed back and forth, diagonally up and down with groans accommodating each balls deep-thrust, Akali was losing it. Even she was left speechless when Ahri so suddenly started to rut into her, but the pleasure that overloaded her body a few seconds later, forced her to howl out into the heavens again, but this time she didn't stop.  
  
"AH P-PLEASE ! STOP! STOP IT! I- I CAN'T! I CAN'T TAKE IT! SOMETHINGS COMMING!!!" another wave of juices squirted onto Ahri's crotch, her pussy convulsed around her shaft again, clenching down to make it stop, but Ahri only hissed, clenched her teeth, and kept pumping... The divine warmth and wetness in the pink insides, combined with the fact that she was fucking a bitch that she wanted to fuck for so long, made this so damn special.   
  
Akali got the shock of her life right now. When she thought that this couldn't get any worse than cumming and howling like a whore like she was admitting that this felt good, she was proven wrong, when Ahri's cock kept slamming into her still orgasming cunt. It was hyper-sensitive in the midst of her orgasm, and while cumming she couldn't think about anything else but the sensation. And now Ahri's cock was elongating that sensation, making her reach another level of pleasure.  
  
her mind-numbing orgasm continued and it didn't stop. She knew that this might end very bad if it kept going so she tried to, even if it was painful, breath in and cry for her damn life, before she would lose it for ever:  
"P-PLEASE!!! I WILL BREAK! YOU WILL BREAK ME!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE STOP YOU WILL BRE-MNGHHHH!?!?!?!??!"  
  
Her cries were suddenly muffled, when Ahri used her free hand to pull Akali's up-craned head down and surprise the girl with a deep kiss. Her vision was already swimming due to all the pleasure that was consuming her very being, she felt like the fuck was tearing her mind out of reality, but being so close to Ahri with one mere inches in front of her, she couldn't ignore her fellow teammates bright-blue eyes... her own dark-blue pupils constricted in disbelief and shock when they locked with Ahri's own eyes.  
  
her rapist- no... her fellow team leader dared to kiss her while taking her virginity. And she still dared to look at her with such a smug and self-confident stare.  
"who does she think she is... How could she take my virginity... take my first kiss.... make my body hot with her charm... and then look down at me with that smug expression... as if she could do what ever she wants with me only because she was so beautiful... treat me as nothing more than a toy because she's the leader... I won't let her... I won't let her have her way with me... I will fight back and not allow her to fuck me with her disgusting... disgusting... massive... thick... fat... 12 inches-long... good-feeling cock... yes... I will bite her tongue... I will bite it and it will make her jump, it will make her beautiful angelic stare stop... She won't treat me like this again afterwards... She will pull her big, fat cock out of my pussy and let me go... I will bite now and... and make it stop."  
  
But the bite never came.   
  
Akali didn't want it to stop. She didn't want Ahri to stop fucking her. She didn't want Ahri to stop looking down at her as if she was nothing more than lowborn trash. And she didn't want Ahri to end the kiss. She wanted this moment to stay forever. She wanted to cum more and more, she wanted to see and experience first hand how far Ahri would go in breaking her body and mind.  
  
Instead of biting down like she said, Akali's tongue drove out of her maw and invaded Ahri's own. Or she tried to. She emitted a weak whimper when Ahri didn't allow her to leave. She snaked her tongue around Akali's own as if she owned it. And when Akali looked at her daring blue-eyes again while Ahri emitted a low growl, she stopped trying. Her pupils vibrated in their sockets and turned glassy in affection as she let Ahri have her way with her. Not only with her body, but now also with her tongue.   
  
The fox played around with her limp tongue and emitted delighted purring sounds at Akali's good behavior. This kept going for about 15 minutes. Saliva was constantly leaking out of Akali's maw by now because she couldn't control her body to that degree that she had no clue how to swallow anymore. She sweated all over the place. Her body glimmering and glistening with her sweat while the 2 dick girls still didn't have one single sweat drop on their bodies. Her brain was so far gone, that her eyes threatened to roll up with each orgasm. She took it like a whore and didn't bother trying to stifle her moans anymore. She kept groaning and moaning inside of Ahri's mouth with each thrust of the girls. They were taking turns, not giving Akali any time to rest, because whenever Ahri pulled out, Kai'sa trusted in, and the other way around. 

"NGhhhh..." Akali whimpered sadly when Ahri stopped kissing her.  
"ready to speed this up a notch?"  
"huh? so early already?"  
"well she broke faster than expected..."  
"But... But I wanted to cum in her one more time..."  
"you won't!" Ahri said daringly "She stays clean when Eve comes in here. You would not like her to get angry, do you?"  
*SIGH* "no I don't...." Kai'sa grumbled, not very happy about the fact, but she knew it was necessary.  
"fine then..."   
"good~ let's go slow first, 3...2....1!" *SLAM*

In tandem, exactly at the same time they both thrust inside of Akali. The again, then again... They kept pumping into her at the same damn time as if they were the same person. There was no delay, both hilted their cocks in her at the same time and pulled back at the same time. It was as if they had done this over a few hundred times alread- oh, they did.  
  
Their balls slapped against Akali's ass at the same time, their fat orange sized nuts close to touching each others even as the pace kept increasing over time...  
  
This was not much different than before, Akali thought at first, moans and groans left her mouth with each balls deep hilt, but when the girls picked up the pace, she started to feel it. And when she did, she came immediately with a howl. Her body was so damn slim, and their dicks so fucking big, that on each balls deep thrust, Kai'sas and Ahri's cock stretched her walls apart. And as if that wasn't enough already, there was a specific area in her walls, a small barrier that separated her pussy-walls with her bowels. Before that wall was only spread by one cock at a time. But now... both cocks pressed against it at the same time. Two baseball bat-thick shafts were pressing onto that specific part, and Akali's petite teenage body was making it even worse.  
  
It felt just as bad as it sounded. Or even worse actually, because Akali experienced first hand that that part was extremely sensitive. And the girls didn't reach their highest pace yet. If they went as fast as they did the past 15 minutes, then... then her voice might be sore for the next few days or weeks, and I don't refer to the throat-fucking that she had to endure before.   
  
10 minutes later Ahri enveloped Akali in a kiss again. The girl on the receiving end was constantly whimpering and moaning into her mouth, saliva once again leaking out of her mouth and her pussy converted to a hyper-sensitive ona-hole that couldn't stop cumming. They both reached their fastest pace again and crushed that area around her wall in rapid-fire speed. She came more and more, unable to tell when it stopped and when it began, because it just kept coming and kept overwhelming her.  
"uhhh~" Kai groaned, her speed not stopping at all "I- I'ts not fair that only you get to kiss her." she said a little envious.  
"oh you think so?..." Ahri asked after pulling away of Akali's mouth who only whimpered in need, her pace also not stopping at all. "what do you want me to do now?" she asked and went right back to tent to her needy little slut by diving into her mouth.  
"You can let me kiss her, too you know?"   
She pulled her tongue back again "and how exactly? should I break her neck and turn it towards you?"  
"oh come one...." Kai'sa said in disgust after imagining it happening "don't be such a fucking sicko..."  
"sure... maybe if you weren't so obsessed with asses, you could kiss that slut, too..." Ahri said and Kai only murmured in return. She pulled her free hand back and thundered down on Akali's ass cheek, hitting her with surprise that lured another squirting orgasm out of her cunt and a crying whimper that vibrated inside of Ahri's mouth as well.  
"Fuck it." she said "This is worth it." she added and shut up for another 10 minutes.  
  
the way Ahri rutted Akali's once virgin cunt with her 12 inch breaker, it was certain that her pink walls would not be quite as pink as they used to be after this. After rubbing her massive cock against those former tight walls, they were sore and red, just like her cervix that was suffering direct hits from Ahri's fat cockhead with every single thrust. Akali herself has given up any resistance. Ahri's charm did what had to be done, she just couldn't deny how good they made her feel. She laid her limp arms over the rapist that currently plowed her pussy into oblivion as if she was her lover and took the pounding like a champ. or more like a whore because she came non-stop.  
  
And after that 35 minute long pussy and ass pounding, her eyes, that threatened to roll up on each orgasm, were now successfully, permanently rolled up in their sockets as Akali's whole body gave up. After 35 successful minutes of holding onto dear life, her mind surrendered and completely succumbed to those godly cocks.  
  
And this meant that Ahri reached her goal... sadly... The thought to cum inside of her and watch how her expression turned more lewd than it already was, was quite alluring... But she didn't want to deal with a baby... And the one thing that she feared even more than that was getting Eve pissed. Ahri could write dozen songs about Evelyn's proclaims that SHE will be the one to impregnate her.  
  
"KAI!"  
"w-what? hey, why did you stop?"  
"its time."  
"what?! already? can't we go a few more minutes?"  
"no we can't. I planned something so let's walk towards that mirror over there"  
"owww.... alright...." she said disappointed and stopped humping up into her ass. They both stopped and walked towards said mirror, quite clumsily, but it was Akali who suffered with moans and groans since each step shifted their shafts around in her insides.  
  
Once they reached the mirror, Ahri talked up again  
"twirl around a little.... yes, more.. more... PERFECT!"  
"what the hell are you planning? Can't we just fuck her?" Kai asked again.  
"oh shit. I forgot my phone, let's go to the couch real quick again" she ignored the dancer.  
"phone...?" Kai asked curious, but she walked non the less. The walk towards the couch and back lured out another wave of moans and groans from the orgasming girl, until they were finally at the mirror again.  
"what are you doing? mind letting me know?"  
"I am letting Evelynn know" Ahri said deviously, a grimace plastered on her face.  
"ohhhhh, you're sending her a pic? great idea"  
"not exactly, hehe"  
"what then?"  
"well... I thought that our fans would really like to know that Akali is finally back and that we're now able to make much more songs..."  
"wait, you're going to..."  
"hehehe" she chuckled delighted "show yourself at your best" she said delighted before letting go of Akali's leg and making it flop down. Kai did the same, causing their dicks to support her body again which lured out a sultry moan from the girl.  
  
"say cheese~" *SNAP*  
  
…  
  
"IT'S PERFECT! FIRST TRY EVEN!"   
"really?! let me look!" Kai asked and snapped the phone away from Ahri to look at the pic, her dick growing hard at what she saw. She already saw it on the mirror, but thinking that this was going to be seen by million people... That was truly thrilling...  
  
The pic was taken by Ahri who directed her phone to the mirror so she could take a pic of the reflection. The reflection showed a side view of Akali, Ahri and Kai'sa. Ahri turned her head to the left shoulder while Kai'sa turned her head to the right shoulder. And so was Akali, who could not really move her head, but was forced to move her head by the two other girls. Every single one of them was looking at the mirror. Kai pressed her body hard on Akali's back, while Ahri pressed her body hard on Akali's front, their tits pressing and flattening against each others while Ahri's big tits clearly had the upper hand. The poor girl looked, just like it truly was, conquered and dominated by the two other girls as she was held up and squeezed between them like a damn sandwich.  
  
Ahri, who held the phone used her other hand to show a peace-sign just like Kai who had 2 free hands and therefore showed 2 peace signs onto the mirror. Both girls put on a fake smile, a too exaggerated smile that was necessary to show how much " **enthusiasm** " they really had as a person.  
And each of them used their “classic” trad-mark.  
Ahri gave a teasing wink into the camera, while Kai stuck her tongue out in a playful manner.  
  
The best part of the pic was Akali though, she was in the focus after all. Like a sandwich, she was right between the two. The side view allowed the fans to see just the bases of the girl's dicks, and also where the rest of their cocks lead into...  
Further up you could see how Ahri and Kai'sa pressed both their cheeks onto Akali's own, forcing her to look to the side onto the mirror as well with both cute cheeks pressed into like a fish. her mouth was wide open, her tongue struck out and a constant strand of saliva leaked out of her mouth, while her eyes were rolled up into a fucked silly Ahegao.  
  
It was easy to say, who was having more fun in this picture. Because Ahri's and Kai'sas smiles were a "quite" contrast to Akali's fucked silly look with messed up make-up and her hair matted onto her face.   
Not to mention that her tip-toes were merely touching the ground which made it easy - for even the stupidest people - to realize what exactly held the rapper of the band up.  
  
"GUESS WHO CAME BACK!!!!  
FAMILY-REUNION!!!  
We're happy to announce that we will be producing more songs from now one!   
Just needed to show our cute little rapper here, that she should listen to her elders!  
love you all and see you in a few months!  
XOXO Kai, Ahri and Akali <3"  
  
"and sent..." Ahri declared after sending it straight into K/DA's official twitter account.  
It would probably be removed sooner or later. Either from the Twitter team, or the manager... But who knows, maybe someone will be able to save the picture quick before it gets removed...  
  
For now, the girls just had to wait for a specific demoness to see the pic. *** "can we like fuck her a little before Eve comes up?"  
"Hmmm... guess we can, yeah" Ahri declared and just when she was about to thrust into her cunt, the door slammed open.  
*WUSH* * **SLAM** * The door tore open so hard that the door-knot audibly crashed against the wall with such force that a bruise was out of question.  
  
"oh shit..." Kai'sa cursed disappointed.  
"well..." Ahri smirked delighted "this was quick, hehe" she chuckled and looked over her shoulder towards the source of the sound.  
  
It was none other than Evelynn staying in the open door, her golden-yellow irises with the feline-sharp pupils darted around the room like a predator, until they stood still in their sockets when they found their mark...  
She licked all around her glimmering pink lips in anticipation and lust...   
  
  
**"5 months..."**   



	4. BONUS chapter: Evelynn x Ann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Ahri hire a new girl so that Evelynn would be occupied while the 2 girls can fuck Akali.
> 
> A short chapter about what Evelynn has been doing while Ahri and Kai'sa fucked Akali.
> 
> And it's also a little intro to the Evelynn x Akali arc.

A “short” backstory:  
  
The college-girl could not believe it yet. It sounded too real. The job-offer sounded  **too** real to be true.  
  
Ann was a blessed girl and she knew it. Puberty had an much bigger effect on her than on most other girls. Her face got a better shape, more womanly, her cheekbones, her jawline, everything changed the girl into the beautiful bombshell she is today.  
  
Every day when she woke up she thought her breasts grew bigger and bigger. It was truly ridiculous, because she had to buy a new bra every single month, the size increasing by one until long lastly they stopped growing. And today, those huge double-D sized jugs pulled her down. Her body matured, yet it felt like her waist stayed the same. And at the end of her growth spurt, that waist was a perfect introduction to her wide child-bearing hips and her big bubbly ass.  
  
She was a beautiful teenage girl, yet it seemed like she was born with the wrong body. The person that lingered inside of that body had strict parents. And those strict parents educated the girl into a modest woman. In college most girls just got drunk, took drugs and fucked. But Ann only looked forward to her future. While most boys would have loved to slide their dicks into her tits or her bubble butt, Ann just wanted to make carrier. With 20 years of age there was no such thing as "fun" in her vocabulary. Not even kids were in her mind, she just wanted to live a wealthy life.  
  
She was innocent, modest, respected all other people around her, which didn't fit to the usual college-girl persona. And those things made her the perfect target for Evelynn.  
  
And as coincidence wanted it, Ann already looked for a new job. Her old job, where she had to stand upright for many hours straight, wasn't doing her body any favor because her tits were just pulling the poor girl down.  
  
And just after 1 week of searching she found it on a newspaper article. While the requirements should have built doubts in her mind, her gaze was only focused on one thing: and that was the payment.  
  
Things like:  
\- 18 - 25 years old  _ **GIRLS** _ only. (girls was pronounced big and underwritten)  
\- no massage-experience needed.  
\- one trial-day first!  **No payment on trial-day!  
\- we do NOT! Bear the costs of ** **any kind** **of injury during the job!!!**

while these things should have concerned her just a little bit at least, her eyes lingered on the payment. After a little phrase that mentioned once again that you won't get paid on trial-day, the payment left her perplexed.  
  
1000 bucks...  **per day** . The first thing that came up in her mind were doubts: “every day does probably mean only when I work, right? So that does mean I probably only work once per week? Or Month?! That won't be enou-”  
  
But when reading a little further down, she found out that “per day” really meant  **per day** . No matter if she massaged any of the girls or not.  
  
"K/DA..." she thought, thinking about the name "... I think I have heard about the pop-group a few times on TV..."  
  
She immediately picked up her phone and called the given number in hope that she won't be too late, but to her surprise no one called yet.  
  
"Hello? Ahri here"  
"eh, hello. My name is Ann. I have seen the article about a job-offer as a masseur and I am interested,"  
"oh you are?~" Ahri asked curious, "... how old are you exactly?"  
"20 years old. I checked it and I think I fit to the requirements."  
"oh you do?~" Ahri asked ironically "that's too great... But a little warning, You're not the first one to apply for this job. And not one single girl managed to make it past trial-day."  
"oh really? how come? didn't it say you don't need any experience?"  
"hehe, that's true. but...." Ahri thought back about the few experiences she gathered herself that ended... not so well, at least for the girls she fucked, "they couldn't quite relief our girls to to the fullest..."  
"oh, I see... But I will try my best, I promise! I can't let this chance slip away!"  
"uhuhu, I like your enthusiasm Ann... But sadly I need to know 2 things before I can invite you to the interview. First: what is your breast-size?"  
"ehhh... my breast size...?" she asked a little dumbstruck, "is that really necessary for the job?"  
"yep, it is." Ahri replied straight-forward. Ann had the right to ask why exactly it was necessary, but she didn't want to piss the girl off...  
"o-ok... they are double-D."  
...  
Awkward silence followed after that statement for 5 seconds.  
"alright..." Ahri said interested "you know. I told you I only got 2 questions, but could you maybe answer me a few more before I come to the last one? Do you workout?"  
"yes. Every day, 2 hours each."  
silence followed again.  
"and, what about your nutrition-plan?"  
"only healthy stuff. No junk-food. Mostly vegetables for lunch."  
silence.  
"hair color?"  
"blonde."  
"eye-color?"  
"blue"  
"alright... the following question is a strange thing to ask, but considering the safety of our girls we really need to make sure about everything aspect of applicants. So.... are you still a virgin?"  
Now Ann was the once that fell silent. A blush came up her face at the question and she asked herself why that had anything to do with guarantying safety for the band, but... one again, she didn't want to piss the girl off.  
"y...yes..."  
"alright, one sec. I will be talking to girls and let you know. be right back".  
  
___  
  
"OH fuck she's good..." she murmured after muting the phone, her hand shamelessly rubbing against her growing cock-bulge right when the girl mentioned her tit-size.  
"what does good mean?" Kai'sa asked.  
"so good, that I would like to fuck her myself."  
"well, that doesn't tell me anything. You would fuck any girl yourself."  
"well then: she's a 20 years blonde virgin chick with double-D tits."  
"oh shit~" Kai moaned and the mere thought of such a great catch made her cock in her leggings/yoga pants ( no clue what she's wearing) throb, "... that's really good..."  
"I know... when does Akali come back again?"  
"in 3 days"  
"alright. stay quite now." she ordered and un-muted her phone.  
"alright... Ann. The girls said they like the idea. But there's one more thing you need to do."  
"What is it?!" Ann asked with joy, so close to her goal.  
"could you send us a full body pick of you in you're free time? The girls really like chatting while getting a massage, and a pic alone of you helps them out imagining how you're personality is. is that alright for you? check the job offer on the newspaper, there must be an e-mail."  
"yes, I got it!"  
" and one more thing. It's quite harsh to ask you that, but is it possible for you to start the trial day in 3 days? about 12 PM?"  
"oh. that's really early. But I will make it! count on me!"  
"oh we will... Evelynn will be the one to test out your skills. She's quite chill and calm so it won't be that hard. But there's one thing... She tents to lose her cool when people can't satisfy her the way she wants to. it  _**could** _ happen, that she insists on showing you how to really massage her. And when she does, just stay calm and let her show you. In the end it will only help you out realizing whats necessary to relief her stress."  
While that sounded suspicious again, she still kept up her good mood: "alright got it! I will try my best!"  
"good then Ann! this will be it for now! sent us the pic, if possible right now. We will send you our address to that e-mail then. K?"  
"yes I will get right to it then! thank you for the kind conversation! see you in 3 days!  
"alright, see you, bye!"  
___  
“bitch...” she murmured as she hung up the phone.  
  
"uhhhh..." Ahri groaned and thumped her head onto the desk. "this bitch got me riled up hard." "you don't know how she looks, yet you're over-exaggerating as always Ahri."  
"No I am not... Her voice is more than enough reason to get me going. Just imagining how sore her throat would be and how hoarse that cute confident voice would end up when I fuck her throat for hours straight...  **gooshhh** ~" she moaned again and propped herself up on the seat again before craning her neck down to look at her throbbing trouser-snake.  
"yeah, but you know that won't happen."  
"I know..." Ahri said " but fuck it... She can have this blonde slut. If sacrificing such a hot bimbo is necessary to fuck Akali, then it's worth... This fucking bitch...” her mood changed as she thought about what Akali did, “she destroyed everything... I will fuck her until she can't even-"  
A pop-up sound picked up her attention towards the monitor-screen.  
  
Both girls didn't talk, Kai'sa walked around the desk and bent over next to Ahri before she opened the picture.  
  
Silence consumed the room as both girls just watched dumbstruck onto the pic. However both had different thoughts in their minds.  
  
The pic was as simple as it can be. It was even too wrong actually. The girl was completely modest with the things she wore. She wore a pullover, that literally covered everything. Not one single ounce of tit flesh was visible on her frame, nor a little glimpse of her abs. Further down she wore a tight jeans, that at least pronounced her thick thighs and hips, yet still, no hint of skin was on the picture except for her face of course. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as she smiled into the camera while showing a peace-sign. Even her fat jugs were hidden inside of the big pullover, only a slight bulge visible.  
  
"Isn't that bad?" Kai'sa asked and broke the silence.  
"no..." the fox-girl that knew Evelynn far longer than Kai'sa did, murmured. "this is perfect... It's sad even. Eve's favorite meals are innocent chicks. More  **pure** means more fun for her..." Ahri looked at the pic and onto the innocent smile. In only 3 days that smile will fade away. All those years of hard work, focus and restraint will be gone and replaced by cock-addiction.  
  
Ahri felt so sorry that she even thought about canceling it, letting this poor innocent thing live its usual life. The thought lingered in her mind, her eyes narrowed as she really considered it, until Kai spoke up.  
  
"so... wanna go fuck?"  
  
Ahri's fox-ears perked up and she was torn out of her thoughts as she looked up at Kai'sa for a few seconds.  
  
When she had to decide, either lose herself in depraved fucking right now or save an innocent life so that it won't get destroyed and defiled, the answer was clear.  
  
She placed both palms on the desk and pushed her body up in an instant, before she walked past Kai  
"alright, let's go."  
  
Kai looked at Ahri walking past her, and then at the desk, the pic of the girl still on the screen, before she rushed next to Ahri  
"How did you actually get the permission to chose the girl yourself? don't we have someone that's responsible for that stuff?"  
"PFFFF- not my problem if the manager hires a girl for that position. I told him I won't hold back if he hires girls instead of guys."  
"can't you get in trouble for that, though?"  
"LOL. I am the leader. That fagot can suck my dick. I build this up. I do what I want. And if I want to do this:" She said and undid her zipper on her hot pants and pulled her 8 inches long flaccid dick out, making it wiggle from side to side with each step as walked through the hall-way ", Then I will just do that."  
  
Kai looked towards Ahri's face, she simply didn't give a fuck. She walked with the graze of a diva, like she always did, uncaring of the fat cock exposed in between her legs.  
  
___  
  
3 days passed. She waited patiently and showed Eve the pic of the girl just a few hours before she would arrive. As mentioned a few chapters before, Evelynn was suspicious at first. But after seeing the pic, she just had to accept the offer.  
  
Ann was looking forward to it. She had watched a lot of Thai-massage videos on the internet and read through some tutorials in hope to satisfy Evelynn.  
  
However there was one problem coming her way already. It all went fine with greeting everyone. Then she had to sign in some formulas.  
"Excuse me. it says "If you get hurt in any way during the massage, the agency will not take financial responsibility." what does that mean exactly? why should I get harmed in the first place?"  
"oh it's just the usual. There was one girl who tried to sue us because she burned herself at the candles or other stuff." he straight up lied, just like Ahri ordered, not that he was happy about that...  
"oh I see. Yes I can live with that I think" she smiled delighted and signed up.  
  
They showed her the massage room and the cabin, where she should change her clothes. She didn't expect much of the dress-code. Considering the videos she watched they had long white loose dress like clothes on, but when she saw what SHE was supposed to wear in the cabin, her eyes gawked. She opened the door a little bit and looked through the tiny gap with her head  
"ehhh, excuse me. I think there are some clothes missing. I can only find the underwear." calling it underwear was also wrong, because it was much less than that.  
"nop." the security guard replied with a threatening deep voice," Miss Evelynn's orders."  
She closed the door, and looked down towards the " _clothes_ ". Not one person in the videos she watched did wear this thing.  
  
"1000 bucks... 1000 bucks Ann. you can do it!" she took a deep breath after trying to reassure herself.  
And then she put them on.  
  
She looked at the mirror and her cheeks got red in embarrassment. Her eyes scanned her own body. Completely exposed and naked. The piece of cloth she wore was no bra, not even a bikini. it was something completely new. There was, just like usual, a little bit of cloth covering her complete crotch and therefore her labia, but the rest...  
  
The rest of her cloth consisted of STRINGS. 1-2 inch wide strings. Said strings slipped through her ass-crack, making it look like she wore nothing actually. Her body was completely bare. Her abs, her back, hell even her tits. There was a long line of said string reaching up and down diagonally through her tits, until both strings met each others around her pelvis. The plentiful flesh of her firm double-D tits was on full display. The string did only conceal her nipples. But even that seemed to fail. The material wasn't only 1-2 inches wide, but it was ridiculously thin, almost see-through even. There was a slight bump, a bulge around her nipples, and even her pink areloa's were slightly visible on the sides. And the worst part was, that it didn't even fit her. It seemed like one size too big and the strings around her tits always slipped down.  
  
going from modest full-covering pullovers to that shit was a big step. A big step that she considering not daring to make. But then again,  
  
"1000 bucks... 1000 bucks..." with these words in her mind, she opened the door, her gaze looking down in shame while one hand tried to cover her breasts and one her pussy.  
  
"i... I am done..." she told the security guard, who didn't even look at her. He knew were this girl was heading to. And he knew that this shy personality would be gone after today. And he also knew how damn exposed she was. But he couldn't look. No security guard was allowed to look to the meals of the pop-stars. No touching, no starring, even no talking. They were only allowed to talk, when it was necessary, and when they did, they had to make it as short as possible.  
  
Ahri, Kai and especially Evelynn were quite picky when it came to their daily meals. When one of them even picked up that a guard was starring at one girl, he got fired immediately.  
  
And when one of those girls were Evelynn's, then shit was about to get really serious. If the payment wasn't so damn good for the guard that had to take care of Evelynn's current meal, he would have quit his job.  
  
Because when Evelynn noted that someone was starring at one of her preys, then something worse would happen. Something that the guard thankfully did not see with his own eyes, but he did hear it. And even though Evelynn was looking pretty small and fragile compared to the guard's large, muscular frame, there was some kind of aura radiating out of the singer, that made him realize that all those talks about “that one guard” were real.  
  
Ann stood at the door-way, her cheeks growing red as tomatoes as she wanted to leave fast. She was exposed in the hallway and she did not like that.  
  
"follow me." the guard merely said, and walked forth. Ann followed quick, she tried to hide her own fragile, slender frame behind the man's own, until (thankfully not long later) the man opened the door to the massage-room, stepped inside, held the door open and gesticulated her to enter. He had his eyed closed while doing so, even now the risk was too high for him. After hearing the girl stepping inside, he stepped outside: "Miss Evelynn will arrive shortly." he merely said and closed the door.  
  
Ann looked around the room, she exhaled sharply now that she was finally alone again.  
She readied everything. She took a few towels and placed them on a bench, then lighted a few candles with vanilla-aroma, and waited. She tried different positions and stances, thinking about hiding her body behind her hands and arms, but then decided to not do so. She placed both palms onto each other and placed them behind her back in a respectful manner. It would leave her fully exposed, but if Evelynn wanted her to wear those things... then she probably wanted to see them as well. It took about 10 minutes, before she hear chit-chat noises behind the door.  
  
She couldn't hear it, but I can because I am the authorial narrator of this story.  
  
"Is she in already?"  
"yes ma'am." the 2 meter tall guard said and looked straight forward sternly, trying to avoid eye-contact while he trembled.  
"who did bring her here?"  
"I did ma'am."  
"oh is that so?" her voice changed into a lower tone. "did you see her?"  
"no ma'am! I would never!"  
"I see...." Evelynn murmured and took a step forward until she was only a few inches in front of his muscular form. She was only 5'4 feet tall and had to crane her neck back all the way back to look up at the face of the guard, her own busty, yet fragile form looked like it could get crushed by his own. But when taking a look at Evelynn's slightly narrowed eyes and her playful grin, it was clear who had the upper hand. And looking at the guard who started trembling because he feared for his damn life right now, was also evidence of their different positions.  
  
He looked straight forward, he was not allowed to look down at her and he didn't want to, to be honest. He already felt, without even looking at her, how her demonic aura overshadowed his own bulking form, her golden yellow feline eyes clearly piercing through his very soul.  
  
"UHHHHH!" he suddenly grunted and almost toppled over when Eve suddenly grasped the dick in his trousers.  
  
"good..." she remarked after feeling that it truly was limp. "silent and obedient. good boy" she smirked as she talked to him as if he was her dog.  
Then she walked around him to open the door "I don't have to tell you what happens to you when you let someone interrupt us, right?"  
  
The guard visible gulped down in fear: "yes ma'am..."  
  
She didn't answer him, instead she stepped inside and closed the door again to look at her new prey.  
  
Evelynn's demonic gaze checked the girl up from bottom to top, until she held her gaze on those fat jugs. Her monster-cock was giving an appreciated throb in her clothes as another delicious meal was presented for her. But in the end this meal was just an appetizer for the real deal that was going to arrive tomorrow. Or so she was told. She's up for a big surprise later this day.  
  
However now her attention was sorely directed to the blonde teen in front of her. She licked around her purple lips while she stepped forth. She closed the gap slowly as she cat walked towards her. There was no hint in shame on her face as her eyes only looked down, not onto Ann's eyes but on her tits only. While Eve looked at Ann with wanton lust, Ann looked at Eve with awe.  
  
She had seen pictures of her on the internet, just to get a slight glimpse of her before she would see her for real, but she thought they were made with photo-shop. There was no way for a girl to look so gorgeous on this world, but here she was now. And she felt like she was looking even prettier in person, which was hard to believe.  
  
Eve checked her whole body out in seconds, yet Ann couldn't avert her gaze from Eve's face. She was frozen on place, unable to move. "so beautiful..." she murmured absent-minded. Her beautiful styled silver-white hair that reached down behind and at the sides of her head in a mane, an unique never-seen-before pony on her forehead that grew longer like a triangle, the mascara, her purple lips, but especially her eyes... No being in this world possessed such dark-golden irises, because Evelynn was the only unique kind of her unknown species. Her sharp dark pupils could be mistaken for those of a cat's, but in reality they were unique as well, perfectly fit for a demon like her.

And even though those golden eyes were not even directed at her own blue eyes, rather on her tits, Ann still felt them piercing through her very being.  
  
She had a sharp face, her smile always so vicious, treacherous and sharp, her eyes also knife-sharp, her eyebrows raised. The corners of her mouth and eyes were angled up in a malicious way.  
Every fiber of her being was made to seduce. Every bone, flesh, part of fat, everything was created to seduce humans. But even if men were mostly seduced by that bombshell body, Evelynn sadly preferred the other gender. The girl did not realize that Eve walked towards her. Even when Eve was just 1 foot in front of her, she didn't realize it. She was only torn out of her daydreams when she felt something further down and a squeak escaped her lips. Her eyes darted down to see a hand around one of her boobs, squeezing and groping the exposed tit-flesh with claw-clad digits.  
  
The second she saw them she knew they were sharp as hell, yet Evelynn wielded them with so much graze that it didn't even hurt Ann.  
  
"ehm... excuse m-"  
"SHHHHHHH..." Evelynn uttered and silenced the girl, even while talking she didn't bother looking into her eyes "Mommy needs to check if you're worthy." Even her voice was unique. It was like a deep, low rumble with a dark tune to it, it almost seemed like it was echoing, as if she wasn't human...  
  
and it successfully silenced Ann, who squeaked and groaned from getting her tits handled so shamelessly.  
  
1 minute later the blonde teen was breathing heavily, while Eve took turns on her tits. She groped, fondled them and also yanked the strings on her tits to the side, emitting a squeak of protest from Ann, which was cut short fast when Eve suddenly pinched her nipples, once again using those sharp claws with so much graze that it felt like normal fingers were touching her nipples.  
  
There was actually no reason for Ann to wear those clothes. Evelynn didn't give a shit, she could as well be naked. But her manager insisted that they should wear something. And since he didn't say what exactly they were supposed to wear, Evelynn picked out the most exposing clothes she could find. She just wanted to fuck after all, and even though it would only take a few seconds to undress, she hated clothes to her hearts content. After all if she had to count all those little seconds together, that she wasted undressing her girls, they would equal a few days. And these combined days meant a few less fucks than necessary.  
  
It was better to start right away, but first she needed to test how good the girl is. And after pinching her nipples, groping her tits, and even lifting them up to test their weight, Eve came to the conclusion that this girl was a good catch. Like every girl she did this to actually. Every girl was a good catch as long as they had pussies to fuck.  
  
"MNGHHH~" she licked her lips and stepped back "ready for the massage then?"  
  
"y-yes..." Ann answered shyly, still breathing heavily after that minute long tit groping "p-please get undressed and lay on down on your stomach, I will start right away" she said and pointed towards the massage-table.  
  
The table was looking like the ones she had seen in the videos.  
But there was one thing that she did not understand on that specific table in front of her, and her lack of knowledge about that thing was the evidence of her innocence.  
There was a hole in the bench. A big fat hole a little bit lower than the middle.  
  
That hole wasn't mentioned in one single tutorial nor seen in a video. And the reason was clear:  
  
Ann won't give Evelynn a usual massage. She was about to give Evelynn the special kind of K/DA massage.  
  
She was about to get one step closer to that realization when Evelynn snapped her fingers.  
In a blink of an eye her clothes vanished completely. The expansive looking outfit and her 2 tentacle-like tales were gone and the only thing left was the mouthwatering bombshell body.  
  
Evelynn stretcher her now fully exposed body with relieved groans, allowing Ann to check her body up. She has been looking into her golden eyes all the time till now. Her eyes couldn't resist and needed to have a glimpse of her pale body.  
  
"so beautiful..." Ann thought as her eyes trailed down in awe. Eve's tits weren't as big as her own double-D's, but they still looked better... They were so firm, that she thought Eve didn't even need a bra to keep them up. So perfectly rounded, so synchronous, just perfectly perfect. And so were her well-trained abs and the slim waist that was followed by extremely thick hips. No trace of her hair was on her body, not even on her crotch that had a fat fleshy-base sticking out of it. Her eyes scanned down further to look at that monstrous cock dangling in between her beautiful thick-thighs, the cockhead reaching all the way down to her knees as it wiggled from left to right with each stretching movement Eve made.  
  
It just looked all so perfect and normal... The fat limp shaft with the mushroom-sized tip, that probably weighed more than one of Evelynn's whole arms, looked so perfect and natural, that Ann didn't realize it yet... She did only realize it after eyeing the fat glans, that released steady drops of pre-cum on the ground.  
  
Only then did her eyes widen and looked up at Eve's smiling face with shock and disbelief.  
  
"y-you.... you have a penis."  
Eve only replied with a low chuckle before she turned around and knelled on the massage-table. She took a hold of her massive cock and lifted it up slightly, before she lowered down and angled her cockhead towards the hole in the middle. Once the cockhead of her 12 inch long flaccid cock was inside the hole, she let go of her dick and reached further down to take a hold of her fat balls. She pulled them up towards her dick and leaned lower, before she laid down on her stomach. She laid on her stomach and her massive cock plus her cum tanks slipped through the hole hanging down under the table in an obscene way.  
  
After she laid down and rested her chin on her crossed arms, she looked to the side and back at Ann: "hurry up girl. Mommy needs a massage."  
Ann stuck completely dumbstruck in place. She looked towards the table, where Evelynn laid chillingly on it, both her arms crossed under her head on which she rested her cheek on.  
  
Ann saw the trained back of Evelynn and her perfectly heart-shaped rump. Once again, looking much better than her own. Yet even though she couldn't see it, the only thing in her mind was that dick, that ridiculously large dick hidden under the massage-table.  
  
She had never seen one. Not even in porn, because she didn't watch any. She was pure.  
  
But even though she has no experience with it: when she's able to realize that this dick is much bigger and longer than ordinary dicks without any experience or another example to compare it with, then there was something wrong here.  
  
She had biology and she knew about intercourse. She knew that that fat fist-sized glans was supposed to enter her tiny slit of a labia.  
There was no way Eve could fuck someone with that thing. Even if she wanted to, they would probably just run away.  
Ann did not know yet, that Eve fucked more than a few thousand girls. And she also did not know yet, that she won't be leaving this room today without getting her pussy drilled full of that shaft.  
  
It took her a moment to clear her mind of that thing, before she could walk towards the bench.  
  
***  
  
Right now it was looking like it was supposed to look. She was simply massaging the pop-star like she should. Her hands glided and kneaded through every single part of Eve's body, her toes, feet, legs, ass, back, shoulders, arms, hands. It was a slow and gentle massage and it took her about 1 hour to get finished. While she looked like she was acting normal and even Eve seemed to enjoy the massage by uttering light groans and moans, Ann could not get that thing out of her head. And she feared she never will again.  
The pop star in front of her was gorgeous. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
...  
And she had a dick. What a dick even. It wasn't only the first one she ever saw, but it will probably even be the biggest her eyes will ever look upon.  
No matter how hard she tried to focus on the massage, thoughts kept coming up in her mind.  
The biggest question was HOW.  
HOW was she walking around with it. It looked so fleshy, that thing must weigh a few pounds, probably more than Ann's own tits.  
HOW did she get such a thing? wasn't Eve a girl?  
HOW does she live with it? It probably dangled around her thighs on every possible occasion. Like in showers, or how the hell does Eve even go to the toilet?!  
And HOW the fuck did she hide it? she had seen many pictures of her, and on a few of them she wore hot-pants that were not even going half-way down her thighs. So how did she hide something like this when it reached all the way down her knees? It must have been some magic, just like the snap that made her clothes disappear.  
  
There were various questions in her mind over the whole hour. But the worst thing while massaging Eve was, that she knew, the dick was a few inches next to her. While she walked around the laying body, there was a massive inhuman penis hanging down under the bench and dripping constant pre-cum on the floor. And Ann heard it since she started.  
**DRIP...DRIP....DRIP...DRIP...**   
It just didn't seem to stop...  
  
Eve's hyper virile cock emitted those drops on the same place for half an hour. Of course it would end up in a literal pool of that liquid in a few minutes. And of course Ann heard every single *DROP* when her pre-cum audibly dripped down into the pool.  
  
She knew exactly what was going on down there. So it left her perplexed when the sudden dripping noises died down about 30 minutes into the massage.  
And for some reason Evelynn uttered a HISS at that exact moment.  
She thought about looking down and see what was going on, but she was just too scared.  
At this point she just wanted to get over it fast and go home.  
  
1000 bucks per day sounded like a dream. But considering how she felt right now, she could clearly skip that dream. It's not like Ann hated dicks or something. It was odd for Eve to have something like that and especially something this  **big** . Yet that wasn't bothering her the most. It felt like a cold shiver was running down her spine. Evelynn rested her cheek on her crossed arms, her face directed to the side and her eyes closed to enjoy the massage, and she even uttered groans and moans that indicated Ann she was doing a great job. It should indicate that at least...  
  
  
But Ann was a smart girl after all with an IQ over 200... at least till this day.  
The more she listened to Evelynn's groans, she started to feel like they were...  **faked** .  
As if the singer on the table was just... playing with her. She had no clue why she thought that way, maybe it were her instincts...  
Apart from those faked groans she had another bad feeling rising up her body:  
Evelynn was chilling, her eyes closed as she seemed to enjoy the massage, yet Ann felt like she was being watched. Even worse actually. It felt like someone or  **something** was peering onto her. Some dark, evil aura that tried to reach for her. The satisfied moans and groans from Eve should calm her down, but it felt just wrong... Her intuition told her to run as fast as possible. And it was right actually.  
  
Eve didn't groan or moan because she was enjoying the massage. She was groaning and moaning because she could sense the fear of the girl through her massaging hands. And that fear she sensed made her hard. Of course Ann's hot body had a big part to that, but still. The main reason was fear.  
The massage felt alright. She didn't like them that much actually.  
And there was a simple reason for that: massaging feels ok, fucking feels better.  
And Eve had the choice. But she didn't want to rush it. There was a slight thrill to elongate the session and the fear of girls.  
  
And it seemed as if that fear reached the apex after that long hour. In the end Ann wasn't even really trying anymore, she just wanted to get this over with and never come back.  
  
"a-alright Miss," she sat up a fake smile to conceal her fear "We are done now. I hope you enjoyed it! Please contact me once you have set your decision, hehe" she chuckled and already walked towards the door.  
  
" **Excuse me young lady** " Evelynn's chilling voice ran through her every vein " **I think you forgot one part.** "  
  
Ann turned around in fear, trying to keep her smile on her face as she looked towards Evelynn who didn't rest her cheek on her crossed arms anymore. Instead she rested her chin on them and looked straight forward with an all-knowing smile on her face, still calm though, unlike the aura she's radiating..  
  
"a-are you sure Miss? I think I took care of all parts..."  
"mhhh... not quite young lady. There is a part that has been neglected for quite a long time now. It's desperate and cries for someone that could relief its stress as well..." Eve's smug gaze told Ann that she knew about it. Ann was sure Evelynn already knew that she has been playing dumb just to get away from here "...you know what I am talking about, don't you?". The smile never left her face. And now that Ann heard those words she realized that this smile wasn't showing kindness and respect. It was a pure evil smile with bad intentions. It didn't even radiate lust or desire. It seemed like... sadism to Ann.  
  
"y-yes Miss... but I don't think it's a part of the contract..."  
"oh it is. I promise! I was the one that created it after all."  
"oh- it is? Hehe” she chuckled nervously and gulped down before she stepped forth towards Evelynn again “al-alright Miss... I got it... I... I will try to satisfy your urges down there as well then." Ann gulped down.  
"good~" Eve replied with a low rumble and craned her head to the side again to relax.  
She was quite patient with Ann, who took one step after another towards Eve, before she stood at the side of the bench and went down to her knees. She leaned down with her head to look at the dick. And when she did she was left speechless.  
  
Eve knew this silence. This wasn't the first time a girl was left speechless after seeing the real deal. She couldn't see her, but she knew why Ann was speechless. And to wake her up from that day-dream, Eve did what she always did. She flexed.  
  
Her massive dong suddenly jumped up like a slumbering beast would. The flex made the whole thing throb massively. Veins started to bulge out of it, pre-cum ran out like a river when she flexed, and the best thing: her fucking cock tried to rise. The fat snake that laid partly on the ground jumped up only 2 inches high into the air before falling down again with a nasty *SPLASH*, her fat underside colliding with the pool of pre-cum on the ground.  
  
And that's where we come to the reason of Ann's speechlessness, and the reason of the decaying dripping noises about 40 minutes into the massage.  
  
Those sounds didn't vanish because Eve's cock stopped releasing pre-cum. They stopped because her cock was starting to grow erect. It rose slowly and steadily, centimeter after centimeter until the dangling shaft in the air touched the ground. But even then it didn't end. It started growing and therefore glided forth on the pool, so that not only the tip of her cock was touching the ground, but rather a few inches of her underside were laying on the floor.  
  
Ann's speechless reaction was justified. That 12 inch long cock that dangled in the air like a snake was already not getting out of her mind. And now said cock grew erect and reached - not only to the ground - but even further so that it literally laid on it in its 24 inches long glory.  
  
It literally – no joke, Ann was witness – just doubled in size, making Ann ask herself where the actual hell the other 12 inches came from.  
  
While most of that sudden growth made no sense to Ann, one thing alone was making sense:  
The limpness of her dick explained why the shaft looked so empty before. It was just skin and glans.  
  
But now that the cock grew erect, blood started pumping into her veins that were hidden before. The fat column of flesh that almost took away the place of her whole crotch-area was supplied with endless amounts of blood. Each vein bulged out and inflated with blood until they were as thick as fingers. They varied in sizes, the biggest ones being the size of her thump even. And it was hard to count because some were connected to one and another while others, like that massive thump thick vein, just reached from the very base to the very tip of her shaft.  
  
Ann felt stupid comparing this monstrosity's weight with an arm. This massive shaft must probably weight as much as Evelynn's thick thigh. At least it looked like it could weigh this much. It wasn't only ridiculously long now, but also thicker. As said, it almost took away the place of her whole crotch-area. The good thing is, it wasn't quite as thick as Eve's thigh, that would be completely out of Ann's world. But the bad thing is it wasn't as "small" as Eve's forearm either... or even her biceps as well. It was right between, maybe the size of her calf.  
  
Not just the outside, but probably the inside was filled with flesh. A fucking piece of flesh so large...  
Ann couldn't quite understand it.  
  
And when Eve suddenly flexed her hips, it looked even more ridiculous. The whole thing jumped like a fish on the hook, and Ann managed to pick up something around the very glans. Said glans wasn't as big as a baseball-bat like before. It was bigger, bigger than a clenched fist at this point. The best way to describe it was comparing it with the clenched fist of the muscular 2 feet tall guard outside.  
  
But no matter how ridiculous the width seemed, that didn't bother her. What bothered her was the very short stream of cum spraying out of Eve's cock. A flex of her cock alone unleashed a wave of pre-cum through her urethra, that was in odds with the previous small drops. Ann looked with fear when a sudden thump-thick strand of pre-cum sprayed forth, far past the pool of pre-cum to land somewhere else.  
  
Not that Ann knew anything about it, but she is up for a big surprise, when a flex of Eve's cock alone was able to unleash so much pre-cum. PRE-cum.  
  
But the flex did what was intended and picked up Ann's attention again.  
  
"ehh.. excuse me, but what exactly am I supposed to do? I... I never did this before..."  
  
"oh it's quite easy" Eve said chillingly from above, "just place both hands around it and start rubbing it.  
  
"alright..." Ann said unsure and reached forth, carefully, as if she tried to pet a tiger. The first thing she realized, before even touching it was the heat. IT radiated so much heat that she could feel it without even laying a hand on it.  
  
The second thing she realized was how unfitting she was for Evelynn's task... Her 2 hands combined were not even able to fully wrap around the shaft. There was about 1 quarter or 1/5 of meat between the connecting point of her fingers.  
  
With a shivering gulp and the knowledge that she won't be able to leave this place without tenting to that other part of Evelynn's body as well, she started rubbing it.  
  
Or she tried to.  
  
  
***  
  
10 minutes passed, and not one single moan left Eve's mouth. Ann tried. She tried for real, but nothing worked. For some reason she couldn't satisfy Eve.  
  
The demoness got pissed because of Ann's inefficiency. The girl had no clue how to handle a cock. Completely unable to satisfy her.  
That's what Eve told Ann at least, but it was a lie. She could control everything in her body. And if she wanted to she could control how much stimulation she felt. And that's what she did now. She deactivated it completely and therefore didn't feel a thing.  
  
However she had to admit that even if she didn't deactivate her stimulation, Ann's stroking was a pitiful excuse of a hand job. She wasn't to blame though. She desperately tried her best. The problem was rather Evelynn's ridiculous size. Her hands were just too tiny and couldn't stimulate her massive cock enough. No hand could actually do that. that's why Eve preferred holes. It was the best feeling after all to get every single inches of your dick massaged by a tight clenching hole. Much better than a few fingers that are only able to touch 5-10% of your dick.  
  
*SIGH* Evelynn exhaled sharply after 10 minutes and stood up.  
Ann who still tried to jerk her cock off saw that it started to disappear from her grip. More and more of cock flesh disappeared from the hole it came from, until all was gone. Ann stood up only to see Evelynn standing next to her. But instead of looking towards Evelynn's face, her eyes were directed down towards the monstrous shaft, that looked even more ridiculous now when seeing that it was connected to Evelynn.  
  
Those "how" questions came up in her mind again when she saw it dangling past Evelynn's knees in between her ankles, almost like a third leg. Her monster cock weighed too much to defy gravity. Even in its erect state it hung down. Even as it throbbed and pulsed, it didn't move an inch. It didn't even jump, so fat was it.  
She was left in a state of disbelief again. Evelyn''s face was so beautiful... her waist, her breasts, her hips, her ass, all so feminine and perfect.  
  
But that piece of masculinity overshadowed all her feminine features.  
"Miss... are we done now?"  
"I am afraid we're not young lady. I wanted you to relief its stress but now I feel like its even more stressed out. You know what. Since I am so kind and really care for you and the job your trying to get... I will show you how its done." her voice turned darker as she uttered those last words.  
  
While Ann thought back about what Ahri advised her on the phone, Evelynn reached down to slip her hand under her cock and lift it up without a sign of effort. She grasped it around the middle and lifted it up towards the level of her navel, causing it to loom down over the middle with her fat glans still leaking drops of pre-cum. "open your mouth."  
...  
...  
"eh?" Ann asked dumbstruck, her gaze looking up at Eve who was looking serious as hell, her gaze darted down towards the cock again just to non-verbally tell Evelynn “are you serious? You mean this... in my mouth? She thought that at least, but didn't speak out.  
"open your mouth" she ordered once again.  
"e-excuse me Miss" Ann shivered and took a step back, the won distance was fixed instantly by Evelynn as she stepped forth, "do- do you wa- want me to-... to take this thing in my...?"  
"OH WHAT! NO!" Eve replied as if she was misunderstood and it rose hopes in Ann's mind, until her face suddenly turned empty again, her mouth a straight line and her eyes looking uncaring towards Ann: "I already know you can't do it. I will just show you how to do it, and then you can try it out yourself later."  
  
Expecting something like this was one thing. But Eve said it like it was the most usual thing in the world with a chilling gaze on her face... that slowly angled up into a smile. That optimism was almost convincing Ann to believe her. But when she looked at the shaft again... she took a step back.  
  
"e-excuse me Miss. B-but I think I don't want the job anymore."  
"what? already? common, you didn't even try it yet!" she tried to spur her on, faked disappointment in her voice.  
"n-no I am sure I don't want to! I am not made for a job like-" she fell silence when her back hit the door, no place to run for her anymore while Eve stepped forth and closed the gap.  
"mnghhhh..." Eve thought "I think you're perfect for the job, though" she said delighted while her 2 tentacle-like tails suddenly appeared out of her back.  
"n-no!" she cried out desperately and reached for the door-handle. "w-what?! it's locked?! when- when did you...?"  
Eve's smile widened "these things are quite beneficial, don't you think? they do exactly what I want. For example lock the door and hide the keys while a specific  **blonde bimbo slut** can't get her eyes off me."  
  
  
"b-bimbo slut...?"  
"or for this." she declared and her tails lashed out in a split-second. Ann couldn't even see them coming when they reached behind her kneecaps and pulled on them, forcing her to buckle and fall right onto her knees on the ground.  
"M-Miss thi-this is rape! I- I will sue you if you- NGHHHH!" her outcries were cut short when Eve stepped forth again and pressed her fat cockhead against the girl's mouth, or considering the size of her shaft, she pressed it around her chin, cheeks and the bottom of her nose, while she was standing 2 feet away.  
  
Her eyes widened and looked up at Eve in fear, while Eve looked down at her, and smiled... She smiled like she did so often today. Always the same kind of smile, yet it still reflected different kind of traits today. First kindness and respect. Then impatience. Then anger. And now it was pure primal lust.  
  
"It's only rape if its against your will young lady... For now it might be the case..." she uttered and pressed forth, her fleshy glans bending inwards as she tried to push in "...But once I am done with you, you will be begging me to fuck your cunt and fill you up with my babies."  
  
"MNFGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Ann cried out in between the cockhead around her mouth, but there was no one going to save her.  
  
And to her demise Eve was right with what she said.  
  
***  
  
The guard was the only witness to Eve's rape. He didn't see anything with his eyes, but since he stood right next to the closed door, he could hear it all.  
  
It all started with SLAMS against the door that he had to guard. It were constant THUMPS, that had so much force that the whole door trembled. It almost sounded like someone was trying to bash the door open with a battering ram. But there was a different kind of sound accommodated with each slam. It were utterly brutal choking noises. And behind that door was Evelynn who was slamming her fat 24 inches long cock balls deep into the stomach of Ann. With the force that she fucked the girl with, her poor skull constantly crashed against the door with such a force that Eve might not even need to fuck her cunt to break the girl. Her brain was already suffering due to the hard impacts.  
  
Once she was done slamming her skull against it, the wooden door was left a creaking mess. And when the constant slamming sounds stopped, another sound came out of the room. The guard could clearly hear churning and spurting sounds for about 3 minutes straight, so damn insane was her climax.  
And once Eve was done with that, she hauled the girl away from the door towards the massage-bench.  
  
And that's where the real mayhem began. You might think that the guard would not hear the sounds now that Eve wasn't in front of the door. But he heard everything. He heard it for hours straight.  
  
He heard how the innocent, shy voice of Ann transformed to that of a street-whore.  
  
her choking gags turned to begs for her dear life.  
These turned to howls and moans that she couldn't suppress any longer.  
These turned to incoherent babbling noises as she started to lose her mind and her whole existence.  
And in the end it turned to what it always did.  
  
Another victim...  
another evidence of Evelynn's malignancy...  
another girl broken and defiled...  
  
"Miiisssssss~ Miiiiiisssssssss~ pleeeeassseeee. only one more! only one more! I beg you! fuck me just one more time So I can be sure to become a mommy!!!" The shyness and innocence in her voice was gone and only desire and addiction remained. She laid on the ground on her back as she begged to get fucked. Her belly inflated past the massage-table's height. It reached down to her knees and sagged past her waist. Eve was currently kneeling between Ann's legs.  
  
She simply moved back when the inflating belly threatened to over roll her. And since her dick was so freaking large, she was even now - while sitting in between Ann's knees that were obscured by her own cum belly - deep in her cunt. A big part of her cock was unseen, because it was concealed underneath Ann's cum belly, yet it was still in her cunt and clogged all that cum in her womb up, so it couldn't escape. It were about few dozen gallons in her womb. Impregnation was already out of question, yet Eve kept going. She would usually do so until the cum-bellies of her victims would force her to shift back 2 long feet, exactly where her dick couldn't enter their cunts anymore.  
  
Ann's ass was untouched the whole time. Only her throat received a load once, and after that Eve didn't leave her cunt once. She fucked her bitch without even listening to her. it didn't matter if she begged to get fucked or not, because she would get fucked one way or another.  
  
And she didn't stop smiling even once over the long hours.  
  
Evelynn humped her hips back and forth absent-minded while her gaze lingered on her phone as if it was just a normal day in the office.  
  
Unlike Ahri and Kai'sa who posted their stuff on their "only-fans" pages, Evelynn posted her pics on her own twitter-account, not even ashamed of letting everyone in the world see it. Evelynn made different kind of pictures and posted them. And right now she was scrolling through them and the comments with a big joyful smile on her face.  
  
For an entity that existed only for pain and pleasure, Evelynn enjoyed the comments well too much. Their comments often spurred her on to keep going and keep fucking. There were some haters of course who hated her because "she destroyed their imagination of her as a girl" but she didn't give a fuck about them. She had much more fans than she had haters.  
  
Evelynn had to admit that in her long countless years she lived, the creation of the internet was a damn jackpot. She often hummed to herself and scrolled through the comments, not only to feed her self-love, but also to check out some girls. Some fans were insane enough to beg her to fuck them. She did that a lot of times already. And when girls were especially hot and exotic, she even paid them a ticket so they could fly over to her and get their brains fucked out of their skulls. But what she liked more were the haters. Some girls hated her for various reasons. And a little hacking that resulted in a short home-visit ended with another broken slut and especially one hater less, and one fan more.  
  
There were also those one in a million opportunities, where girls hated on Eve, while also being fans of Ahri and Kai'sa.  
things like:  
"you can't sing. you're destroying Ahri's reputation" or  
"only because your butt is bigger, doesn't mean your hotter than Kai'sa"  
or the best ones:  
"only because your cock is bigger, doesn't mean you can fuck any girl you want! Ahri's technique counts more than your size!"  
these were the funniest to break. Not only to prove them wrong.  
But rather to show Ahri and Kai'sa what Eve can do to their precious fans. To her demise that only happened like 5 times by now. 3 were Ahri's fans and 2 Kai'sas.  
But she just loved teasing her team members with it. She always ended those fuck-sessions special. She simply recorded a video and made them admit how much better Evelynn was.  
  
she chuckled delighted in arrogance when showing those videos to Ahri and Kai'sa, who in return hated Evelynn for doing that. And that's because it was true.  
  
They knew Eve could break any girl they fucked before, and it pissed them off. Yet they didn't have it as easy as Eve who could shape her dick as big as she wanted. They were born hung, and that was at least something. Something that Eve didn't care about and didn't respect, instead she mocked them over and over again, just because she could.  
  
Eve scrolled through the messages on her post with a confident smile on her face. She chuckled, laughed and chirped when seeing those messages with delight. But she did that only in her private-time. No one should see that the bad-bitch was actually having such a cute-looking side in her.  
  
And it truly looked cute. While every aspect of her being made her look like a bad-bitch, it was still cute to see her eyelids slightly narrowed and her mouth angled up in a happy smile...

until a pop-up message came up.  
  
"K/DA Twitter account...?" she asked a little curious but clicked right on it. The site opened and so did the attached picture.  
  
And that was the moment Evelynn's smile faded for the first time today.  
The corners of her mouth that were always angled up today were suddenly angled down. Her delighted eyes narrowed in anger as she looked at the pic. Never in her life has she lost her erection this fast. This was the biggest Bonner-killer she ever had, probably even the first. It shrunk inside of Ann's cunt, .until it flopped out.  
  
While she looked cute before, this expression fit her face much better. Because this was exactly what Evelynn was: A demoness.  
  
She said nothing. But she acted fast. She slipped her dick out, a torrent of her cum jetted out of Ann's pussy, the blonde squeaked and cried in protest as her precious cum was wasted.  
But Eve already settled with that bitch. She stood up and snapped her fingers. Her clothes appeared in an instant all around her body, her hot-pants and her stockings pressed her limp cock against her inner thigh as she rushed towards the door. She didn't run. She simply walked fast with graze. She didn't bother wasting time with unlocking the door, and instead used her 2 tails to break it open, causing the 2 pieces of the door to fly a few meter into the middle of the hall-way.  
  
The guard jumped and was about to ask what was going on, but he held himself back at the very last second. He felt Evelynn's aura like he never did before, it felt like it alone was sizzling his body as he shivered and sweated.  
  
And he was sure that any word that would leave his lips right now, would kill him.  
  
Evelynn didn't say a word as she walked through the hallway, looking usual as always for onlookers, that would probably lose their heads when even one single word left their lips while she walked past them.  
  
The longer she was walking, the more Evelynn thought, and when she thought... her smile reappeared on her face. The simmering blood in her veins and the anger of not being the first to fuck Akali or getting lied to by her team members faded, when she realized something. It was something that managed to wipe all that hate away and leave only anticipation and desire:  
  
**After 5 long months she could finally fuck her.**   
  
And then she reached the door. Thanks to the stupid mirror picture that Ahri And Kai'sa took and posted on their twitter-account, Eve could see the furniture behind them. She knew exactly where they were.  
  
\-----  
  
* **SLAM** *  
  
"oh shit..."  
"well... this was quick, hehe" both girls looked to the side at the door, locking eyes with the demoness that saw how both their bodies sandwiched Akali's own with their dicks hilted in her ass and cunt.  
  
**"5 months..."**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the love of god and Evelynn's inhuman 24 inches monster cock, please give me feedback!!! :(  
> Good or bad, I don't care. At this point I even prefer bad feedback so I can know what I am doing wrong.


End file.
